But, nobody cames
by negruu120
Summary: El único rival que se interpone entre el amor entre un depredador y una presa es el tabú que la sociedad aplica en ello. Judy y Nick tienen que enfrentar a sus peores demonios, a la par que se enfrentan al peor brote de una variación incontrolable del virus Savage, la cual ahora es capaz de afectar a las presas. La verdad no debe salir a la luz. Las manifestaciones han comenzado.
1. Chapter 1

_-Fragmento tomado del periódico local de Zootopia el pasado viernes 28 de abril-_

 _Artículo escrito por el Lic Steven Loraine "Hornman"_

Dicen que ser oficial de policía es algo sencillo, algo genial, que es tan solo el ser un repartemultas malhumorado o un oficial de tránsito acabado, pero es más que eso. Y hace poco esto pudo verse el pasado sábado 15 de marzo en Aero

Como muchos saben, Aero es conocida como la primera ciudad voladora fundada desde la repentina evolución de las bestias como especie, luego de un inesperado virus que extinguió a los seres humanos de la faz de la tierra. Esta, fue fundada para todos los animales con la capacidad de volar, y ha llevado un registro de paz desde que se fundó, o eso podía presumir hace una semana.

Todo comenzó con una pequeña manifestación hacia el alcalde Victor Peakinez por parte de unos jóvenes estudiantes. Preocupados por un posible atentado hacia la influencia que ellos exponían a sus ciudadanos, la policía local no tardó en intervenir.

Los informes de las dos primeras semanas explican que los manifestantes se mantuvieron inmóviles en la calle que conectaba con la alcaldía, en donde un grupo de los más capacitados agentes de la fuerza policial protegían tanto al alcalde como a los civiles, evitando así daños colaterales mientras una joven gata de 26 años trataba de negociar con los enmascarados y encapuchados manifestantes. Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Después de la primera semana, los agentes ya no buscaban como ocupar los turnos de guardia, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a varios agentes de distintas ciudades y países vecinos. Raftel, Tharton, y por supuesto, Zootopia, de donde podrá imaginarse, fueron llevados hasta el lugar atentado los mejores cadetes de la central de policía, la gran pareja tabú de Zootopia: los condecorados agentes Judy Hopss y Nick Wilde.

Según informes, más de 5000 agentes calificados fueron llevados hacía la ciudad, de donde solo 150 fueron de parte de Zootopia, dejando en duda sobre la capacidad de los demás fuerzas seleccionadas por las demás agencias.

Cumplidas las dos primeras semanas de la manifestación, el primer día de la tercera semana estalló un ataque a mayor escala hacia las fuerzas policiales. Los muros de la alcaldía fueron atravesados brutamente con un camión tripulado y conducido por un manifestante extremista (la implicación de la tripulación todavía sigue investigándose) a manera de ariete, matando así a algunos miembros de la policía y a unos cuantos Regidores que se encontraban dentro del ayuntamiento. Por motivos claros la respuesta de la fuerza policial fue inmediata. Hasta el momento se han declarado 82 bajas en las fuerzas de nuestra central en Zootopia, agregando a 37 agentes desaparecidos, sumando en total a 119 de los 150 personales enviados en auxilio fue afectado por los disturbios.

Los bélicos movimientos cesaron al cumplir la sexta semana de prolongación, provocando pérdidas multimillonarias al ayuntamiento de Aero, al sector comercial y sobre todo al sector turístico. Todo esto ha dejado un amargo sabor de boca en todos los habitantes de las agencias que fueron en auxilio de su hermano, los habitantes de dichas localidades todavía están cumpliendo con vigilias en honor a los cadetes fallecidos en los atentados del mes pasado.

Después la recuperación de los agentes sobrevivientes, por una orden de la Secretaría de Asuntos Internos de Zootopia, se les ha dispuesto una prueba psicológica a sus integrantes para asegurarse que todavía pueden trabajar en la fuerza, todo con el fin de evitar una segunda barbaridad.

Este es el sexto atentado por parte de los depredadores en este año, y los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU no pondrán marcha atrás ante sus medidas de prevención.

 _-Steven Loraine-_

Prueba psicológica hacia la oficial Judy Hopss

Fecha: 30 de abril de 1754

Hora de la prueba: 18 hrs

Lugar: Clasificado

La oficial Judy Hopss presenta una mirada perdida desde que la prueba dio inicio. No puede evitar sentir dolor en su espalda al momento de sentarse debido a las múltiples quemaduras graves que se llevó por culpa de explosivos por parte de los extremistas, además de esto, necesitó de una operación para reparar su tímpano derecho, el cual, fue dañado después de haberse expuesto a la onda expansiva de una bomba casera, por lo que tenía toda la oreja cubierta de vendajes.

-Veo que está rascándose mucho señorita-el psicólogo encargado da un fugaz vistazo a su portafolio con los datos básicos de su paciente, en donde estaba su nombre-Hopss. ¿Hablar de esto le incomoda, no es así?-Judy no podía evitar rascarse el brazo siempre que tocaba el tema a causa de los nervios, efecto secundario de lo que vivó.

-Bastante-confiesa la joven coneja, con una sonrisa débil. Para de lastimarse el brazo

-¿Cómo se encuentra su familia señorita Hopss? Me imagino que no debió de ser fácil para ellos dejar a su hija irse a cumplir sus sueños de ser policía-el psicólogo de descendencia canina cruza sus piernas mientras se acomoda en la silla, como si se preparara para una larga conversación

El encargado de checar que Judy no se haya vuelto loca era un gran danés gris con las orejas caídas, una raza bastante atractiva entre los perros por su gran estatura, y ese no se quedaba atrás.

-Bien, hasta ahora no he podido decirles que me sometieron a una operación para no perder mi sentido de la audición-respondió Judy-y tampoco es que tenga en mente decirles

-¿Padres sobreprotectores?-preguntó el gran danés mirando a la coneja por encima de sus anteojos, acompañado de una risa franca que automáticamente generó algo de confianza en Judy hacia él

-Teniendo doscientos setenta y cinco hijos hasta yo lo sería-y Judy ríe por un momento de manera silenciosa

-No está mal para un conejo

-¿Por qué lo dice señor?...-la coneja intentaba recordar su nombre, debido a que se había presentado al principio de la cita, pero no era capaz de recordarlo

-Labradoires-responde, sonriente-Pero puedes llamarme Kurt

-¿Por qué dices eso, Kurt?-dijo Judy, haciendo énfasis divertida en su nombre

-Yo tengo quince hermanos, contándome-explicó Kurt, tomando su derrota con orgullo-un poco más y te alcanzaba

Judy se ríe un rato con él.

Pasadas ya dos horas repletas de preguntas mecánicas, en las que la joven policía se sentía cómoda de responder gracias a la amabilidad de su psicólogo, era la hora de acabar y que otro agente policial sea checado.

-Muy bien Judy, solo tengo una última pregunta para ti

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea-Judy se sentía tranquila y confiada, no había motivos para asustarse de una sola pregunta.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la agente Aelen?-preguntó Kurt mostrándose por primera vez como alguien con un gran sentimiento de apatía

El encargado de llevar a cabo el análisis mental del paciente no era del todo competente, no era la primera vez que cometía un error, una equivocación fatal en el trato que deben de tener cada especie. Otros animales no sufrían de trastornos tan explosivos como el de los mamíferos más pequeños, había tratado con rinocerontes, elefantes, cabras, osos; animales con una ímpetu tosca, sin elegancia, sin la belleza de la fragilidad que suponían algunos animales como los colibríes o los conejos. Judy, o mejor dicho, toda su especie, son seres con un corazón que late más rápido de lo normal, característica que se veía compensada con la velocidad de sus pulmones al momento de respirar, lo que, de un cierto modo, los hacía animales sumamente propensos a la hipertensión, ansiedad y la locura, es por ello que tienen un habitad entero para que las necesidades de su especie y uno que otro animal rezagado por la edad se vean cumplidas. Esta constaba claramente de una gran tranquilidad, y hectáreas llenas de vida que le proporcionaba la naturaleza misma. La coneja había entrado en un instante en la que la razón se veía nublado por el miedo y los instintos más salvajes te obligaban a moverte para evitar la muerte.

-Judy, ¡Judy!-el perro agitaba a la indefensa oficial en su momento de debilidad en un intento de hacerla volver al mundo real-¡JUDY!-Kurt termina abofeteándola, recibiendo una fuerte patada en la entre pierna como resultado reflejo

-¡Santa zanahoria!-la coneja se inca para ayudar al canino a levantarse del piso a donde había llegado a para por el dolor-Lo siento mucho, Kurt-de verdad lo sentía

-No, yo soy el que debe disculparse-dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a acomodarse en la silla, acto que le costó trabajo-sabía que te pondrías así al mencionar eso, ya me habían informado de lo ocurrido, lo lamento, solo quería asegurarme el sí estabas bien-el definitivamente no lo estaba.

-¡Estoy bien!, solo fue un momento de

-No Judy, no lo estas-le corrigió él gran danés duramente a la par que apuntaba más cosas en una libreta, provocando un largo gemido de pena de parte de su paciente

-No quiero perder mi trabajo-Judy mira hacia el suelo, triste, de verdad tenía miedo de perder el trabajo de sus sueños después de ir gustosa a una misión fuera de la ciudad, la cual, jamás se imaginó que le costaría tanto olvidar. Sin embargo, no iba a rechistar las órdenes de un profesional, no importa cuánto le doliese

-No lo vas a perder-las orejas de la chica se alzaron con esperanza al oír esas palabras-pero eso sí, tendrás que tomarte un mes libre por lo menos para que pueda categorizarte como libre de repercusiones psicológicas-Judy alza la mano penosa, cual niño que le quiere preguntar algo a su maestro-y si, te pagarán-se levanta de su silla, demostrándole a la coneja que la prueba había terminado-Hemos terminado señorita Hopss-el gran danés extiende su mano en forma de una cortés despedida-fue un placer conocerla

-Igualmente, giganton-dice Judy juguetonamente al perro, la cual, tuvo que pararse en su asiento para poder estrecharle la mano

-Dígale a su compañero que ya puede pasar-dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos con cuidado-solo que me tendrá que perdonar unos minutos para que pueda refrescarme y conseguir algo de hielo para el golpe

-De nuevo, lo lamento-dijo Judy, con una risa nerviosa mientras se jugaba su oreja sana

-No te preocupes-responde-una última cosa, lo que usted ha vivido no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera-Kurt busca en sus cajones, haciendo que la coneja se preguntara que es lo que trataba de hallar-así que, si alguna vez quieres sentarte y hablar, no como doctor y paciente, sino como amigo, puedes llamarme y podemos tomar un café mientras hablamos

A Judy le es entregado un pequeño papel, en dónde estaba escrito con letras rojas "Kurt :)" junto a su número, el cual guarda con gusto.

-Muchas gracias doctor, y de nuevo, siento lo de su entre pierna-Judy finalmente sale de la oficina del psiquiatra, encontrándose primeramente con Nick

Nick se había llevado varios...recuerdos igualmente, moretones, rasguños, operaciones en las piernas, varias costillas rotas y un brazo el cual hace poco había recuperado su movilidad. También le habían dejado el ojo derecho como un betabel, pero eso se había curado hace unos días.

El zorro y la coneja contemplaron como un perro de gran estatura vestido con una bata y pantalones beige, caminaba de manera algo difícil por el pasillo, con un rostro que parecía inquieto por alguna razón, razón que Judy conocía. Ambos no pudieron evitar el soltar unas risas, devolviéndole algo de calor corporal a sus almas intranquilas.

-¿Qué tal te fue, saltitos?-le pregunta Nick con una media sonrisa en su rostro-por un segundo pensé que necesitarías refuerzos

Judy ríe desde dentro, agitando un poco sus hombros cubiertos por unos tirantes rosados de una blusa sencilla que le gustaba ponerse cuando no llevaba el uniforme.

-Tu eres todo el refuerzo que necesito-le dice Judy a su confidente de manera picara, llevando una mano a su pierna y acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, parando en seco a unos cinco centímetros aproximadamente

El animal ni se inmuta de la seducción de su pareja de trabajo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos en ocasiones específicas.

-No nos estamos ni despidiendo, ni disculpándonos por alguna ridiculez, ¿acaso me estás escondiendo algo?-no por nada Nick era "el astuto" en su relación de trabajo. Por fuera estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por su amiga

-No te escondo nada, Nick-dijo Judy, compasiva y con sus patas en sus anchas caderas. En ese instante Kurt llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Nick para luego llevárselo a la sala en donde le harían la prueba

Judy se acomodó en el banco de metal, pensando en lo estúpidamente grande que es la central de Zootopia, equipada hasta la última esquina con todo lo que pudiera necesitar un buen agente de policía, incluso lo más ridículo que alguien podría imaginarse. ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría una pequeña pista de carreras para autos a escala? Hay cosas que la pobre coneja nunca sabrá o entenderá, cosas como la amistad de sus padres con un zorro que la hirió en su infancia, el qué será lo que platicará Nick con el psiquiatra, ¿estará igual de paranoico que ella?, el por qué el virus savage solo podía afectar a los depredadores.

Dentro de su cabeza, rondaba la argumentación de que si no fuese por la alimentación de las presas, fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con un depredador, el jefe Bogo era un claro ejemplo, cualquiera diría que no quisiera tenerlo como enemigo, ¿o que tal las cabras de los Aipes?, capaces de atravesar tu cuerpo de una cornada si se lo proponen.

Judy se da varias palmaditas a la cara, la soledad le acongoja sobremanera. Solo le quedaba esperar a que su compañero saliese, además, no es que tuviese mucho que hacer con el mes de vacaciones obligatorias que le otorgaron.

(...)

La joven oficial estaba dormida en la silla de hierro, la cual, aun siendo incomoda, por el tamaño de la criatura y el no haber ningún otro ocupado, le permitía estirarse lo suficiente como para su comodidad.

-Hopss, Hopss-la voz de Nick la arrullaba con algo de violencia para que se despertara, cosa que no era tan complicada para una hija de madrugadores granjeros-es viernes de pizza, no voy a poder acabármela toda-y se ríe ligeramente, al igual que su amiga recién despertada

-Eso no me dijiste anoche-dijo la coneja, pícaramente mientras se tallaba los ojos y sonreía ligeramente mostrando los lentes

-Pensé que yo era el de los chistes-comenta Nick, divertido

-Cuando alguien te ve todos los días, puede agarrar ciertos hábitos-dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su ropa y se limpiaba la baba de la cara

Los oficiales Wilde y Hopss viajaban tranquilamente en el automóvil que la central les había brindado, según el reglamento, técnicamente solo podía usarse en momentos de servicio, pero Bogo les brindaba a la pareja ciertos beneficios desde que cierto zorro lo encontró cantando a la par de un video de Gazelle. Además de esto, desde lo que pasó en Aero ha estado muy apagado para todos, podría decirse que incluso deprimido, no todos los días mandas a tantos agentes a morir.

Wilde paró en su pizzería habitual, Ready and Hot, en dónde se llevaron una pizza de orillas con queso y cuerpo muy grueso. Como un pan esponjoso con salsa de tomate, como a ambos les gustaba. Ya con la pizza en sus manos, el zorro se puso en el asiento del copiloto, el cual estaba obligado a ocupar por las reprimendas de su compañera y amiga hasta su sanación.

-¿Hoy me toca pagar todo verdad?-pregunta Nick mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera, acción algo complicada para una sola pata. El zorro solo tuvo un sonido afirmativo como respuesta-¿Se te antoja alguna bebida para acompañar la tarde? ¿Un café quizá?

-Te lo agradezco Nick, pero esta vez me gustaría algo más...fuerte, si quieres podemos comprar una cajetilla para ti en el trayecto

-Me encantaría

Antes de volverse un gente de la ley, Nick no se acercaba a un cigarrillo ni por kilómetros, es más, incluso era lo suficientemente valiente como tirar los pitillos de gente que fumase al lado suyo como si no estuviera ahí. En pocas palabras, lo volvía loco, pero ahora lo necesitaba de vez en cuando para no desquiciarse. Jamás había entendido lo que era tener un vició así, y pues Judy, beber no es algo nuevo para ella, al fin y al cabo son adultos hechos y derechos, ambos tuvieron su etapa de borracheras cada noche de fin de semana.

Muchos animales estaban listos para irse a dormir a esas horas de la noche, pero aquel par no, por lo menos no los viernes de cada semana. Judy y Nick siempre solían sentarse junto a un árbol de una colina por los límites de la ciudad, punto en donde es posible ver todo, Tundratown, sus respectivos hogares, Aero. Les gustaba sentarse ahí, acurrucarse junto al naranjo y ver como la ciudad cambiaba pasadas las ocho de la noche, debido a que los animales diurnos se iban a descansar de sus agobiantes trabajos, para darle paso a los animales nocturnos que iban a sus igualmente agobiantes trabajos, es una hermosa transición que cualquiera debería ver una vez en la vida.

-Pienso que algún día debemos de viajar a algún lado-expresó Judy después de su segundo trago de wisky directo del cristalino embaze y fin de su primer trozo de pizza-no lo sé, ¿has escuchado de las ruinas de Venecia?, me parecería lindo ir allá algún día

-Con mi sueldo lo dudo, cariño-dice el zorro con franqueza aunque su sonrisa era cálida y hogareña como un café recién hecho. Aspira varias humaredas de aquel trozo de papel enrollado para luego pasárselo a su amiga, dejando caer las ascuas encendidas en el verde pasto de sus pies

-No seas tan amargado Nick, podríamos ir de polizones en un tren...-respondió ella, calando todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podían soportar

-¿Sin saber hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos?

-¿Eso es lo divertido no?-Nick ríe por lo bajo

-Iría a donde fuera contigo, linda-dice el zorro con simpleza e inmediatamente levanta la botella de licor para darle varios sorbos. Eso dejó a la coneja sin la capacidad de ver su expresión ante tal inesperada actuación. Al fin y al cabo, era algo prohibido nombrar al conejo con tal adjetivo a menos que no fueras uno, pero al tratarse de él, podía ignorarlo

Un silencio inundó el prado por unos minutos, los animales nocturnos finalmente estaban listos para llenar ese lugar en su oficina, o quizá acechar desde las sombras a algún supermercado recién reabastecido. Y en el fondo de todo este paisaje, muy en el fondo, se encontraba un zorro de ojos verdes recostado en las voluminosas piernas de una coneja, una dulce escena en verdad, si no fuese por el gran tabú que existe incluso podría decirse que hacen una linda pareja.

No solo la pareja de policías más famosa de Zootopia se encontraba en el gran naranjo esa noche, de hecho era un lugar relativamente conocido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser tranquilo, incluso personal. Esa misma noche, habían varías parejas de animales, juntas de manera amorosa, las cuales no habían reaccionado ante la cercanía de esos dos debido a que pasaba desapercibido como una amistad común y corriente, hasta que Nick se recostó en sus piernas, motivos suficientes para llevarse las especulativas y despectivas miradas de las parejas.

Existen tres niveles de relaciones interespecies; el primer nivel consta de animales provenientes de la misma especie solo que de otra raza, como un oso gris y un oso polar; en el segundo nivel están los animales con parentesco genético, perros con lobos es lo más "habitual"; y el tercer nivel, él acoso ininterrumpido de la población, las relaciones depredador y presa.

-Nick, todos nos están viendo-dijo la coneja, mirando hacia una pareja de elefantes que los veía con asco, mientras que quitaba a Nick de su regazo-míranos, un zorro y un conejo-dijo sin dejar de recibir las miradas con nervios-¿qué dirán los otros animales de nosotros?-exclama, sonriendole a su resentido amigo

Inmediatamente Nick se levantó de su lugar, y se fue caminando hacia el auto, en dónde dejó descansar su cuerpo mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Su mirada era turbia, no mostraba enojo sino un completos motivos de decepción. Judy se sorprende de esto, Nick jamás había demostrado sus sentimientos en público, más que con ella, de hecho estaba en contra de sus principios. De modo que no tardó en sentirse culpable, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para resolver lo ya acontecido.

La coneja simplemente se para al lado de él luego de terminar de limpiar su pequeño desastre, para ese entonces los ojos se habían esfumado, esperando a que Nick acabase mientras arrancaba algo de pasto con las patas y se mordía la lengua, con la vista atravesando el suelo.

Nick se había terminado el paquete completo, algo extraño en su comportamiento, para luego tomar el asiento del conductor y esperar hasta que su compañera se subiera. Se pone el cinturón de seguridad, prende la calefacción y pone en marcha el vehículo, en el cuál, no se expresó ni una sola palabra acerca de lo ocurrido, no importaba cuanto lo intentase Judy, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación después de eso.

Fueron veinte agobiantes minutos hasta que el auto policial se detuvo en el edificio de la coneja.

Judy saluda al encargado de la seguridad del edificio, una ardilla macho de avanzada edad que, al ver cómo Nick la seguía por detrás, mirando tan perdidamente, entró en pánico, meramente por ser un depredador, pero no llegó a mayores.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, Nick-dijo Judy con las manos sujetas entre sí, mirando hacia arriba para ver sus ojos verdinegros mientras sonreía levemente. Sin embargo Nick solo se le quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión reconocible en su rostro, acto que derrumbó a la hembra internamente. Judy abrió sus brazos con cuidado e intentó rodear los hombros de Nick entre que ponía su rostro en su hombro, como una muestra de afecto al despedirse que no fue correspondida-que descanses Nick

-Que descanses, Hopss-respondió él, mientras se alejaba por la puerta

-Puedes llevarte el auto si quieres-intentó intervenir de repente, pero ya era muy tarde. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que dejó las llaves en su mesa de noche

La noche se había vuelto intranquila, con un aire difícil de respirar por culpa de la lluvia y el sereno.

Una coneja yacía agitada, solitaria en su gran cama reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en esa noche. Sus errores no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, y temía el haberle hecho un gran daño a Nick. Jamás se había sentido tan sola y vacía como aquella noche.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un zorro vestido con camisa y corbata caminaba en medio de las calles a oscuras, en donde solo la luz de su teléfono impactando en su rostro arrugado por el esfuerzo de la vista podía percibirse. Nick había dejado el auto con Judy, aun sabiendo que vivía a más de hora y media a pie, pero no es como si aquello le molestase, solo quería pensar, mantenerse alejado de todos durante un rato para pensar en la manera en la que le trató Judy hace unas horas.

En cierto modo esa noche podría no maldecir al mundo por haber nacido depredador, nadie suele meterse con uno por las noches por el miedo a que les haga daño, incluso después de varios años sin reportar algún tipo de salvajismo por estos nadie podría cambiar la imagen que todos les tienen, o por lo menos eso creía Nick desde que conoció a Judy, hasta que ella le demostró que si le importaba lo que los demás digieran sobre ambos. Este pensamiento rompía el corazón del atormentado Nick.

Hubo una repentina explosión unas calles más delante de donde él estaba, y debido a que su curiosidad y sentido del deber eran grandes, corrió hasta donde sus oídos pudieron entender que estaba.

Era una gran camioneta negra la cual había chocado con fuerza en un edifico que estaba en el costado de la calle. Ardiendo en llamas.

-Ayuda-dijo una voz débil en el automóvil. Nick apenas pudo escucharla como para ir en su auxilio

El vehículo estaba de cabeza, en llamas y con media coraza dentro de un edificio residencial. Nick tuvo que disponer de todas sus fuerzas como para abrir la puerta más floja, para poder contemplar la escena.

Había cuatro animales dentro, de los cuales tres estaban muertos y uno apenas se movía. Dos de ellos eran rinocerontes con el cuello partido y vestidos formalmente, y como piloto, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del alcalde Lionheart, el cual, tenía la garganta atravesada por los mismos vidrios de la camioneta, de dónde su traquea ahora podía percibirse. La única que quedaba con vida era una pequeña ratón, la cual estaba con una gran herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Nick, ignorando toda la horripilante escena, se dispone a romper el cinturón de seguridad de la chica con sus garras y arrastrarla hasta la calle, en donde hizo de todo para mantenerla con vida

-¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!-gritó Nick con desesperación. Pero, nadie vino. Con un rápido gestionamiento de sus capacidades mentales, Nick interviene al llamar a emergencias con su celular. No debían de tardar mucho, pero tendría que mantenerla con vida. Al terminar y ver que la hembra no respiraba, tuvo que recurrir al RCP y a la respiración boca a boca, sin importarle el mancharse de sangre

Nick no se había dado cuenta pero un montón de animales habían salido de sus casas un poco después de escuchar la explosión, y lo único que podían ver sus ojos era como un zorro manchado de sangre ponía sus fauces entre una inmóvil ratón. Nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo por el pánico, solamente una jirafa tomado de la mano con su esposa fue la que intervino llamando a la policía.

La ratón expulsa una preocupante cantidad de sangre de su esófago, pero por lo menos ya podía respirar un poco mejor.

-Escúchame, dile a todo el mundo que esto no fue un accidente, alguien quiso matarnos-dijo la ratona, tomando el rostro de Nick con su debilitada pata

-¿De qué hablas?,¿cómo qué un accidente?, la ambulancia no tardará en llegar-dijo el zorro preocupado, entrando en la desesperación

-Tú eres Nick Wilde, todo el mundo te conoce-exclamó ella con una leve sonrisa, sosteniendo sus ojos con dificultad-demuéstrale a todo mundo que los depredadores no son malos-y por consiguiente, expiró

-Nononononono-dijo Nick de un solo tirón, buscando resucitar a la mujer de la misma manera, pero no pudo

La ambulancia había llegado, pero no estaba sola, varios agentes del turno nocturno habían llegado con la información de que un zorro se había vuelto loco y había comenzado a devorar a una inocente ratón, por lo que no se contendrían.

Un rinoceronte y un cerdo fueron los encargados de llevarse a Nick, los cuales, no dudaron en abusar de su fuerza para hacerle daño. Para ellos, para todos los que habían estado ahí, Nick era un criminal, un asesino a sangre fría común y corriente, un depredador.

-No es lo que creen, solo quise ayudarla, ¡no he hecho nada malo!-fue lo último que pudo decir Nick, antes de haberle puesto un bozal y una correa, y ser violentamente golpeado por los dos agentes incluso hasta después de quedar inconsiente

En otro lado de la ciudad, una coneja salía corriendo de su apartamento, con lágrimas escurriéndose en sus ojos.

En su habitación, estaba su teléfono encendido, con una página de noticias abierta en donde es posible ver imágenes de un zorro con el hocico lleno de sangre siendo masacrado por dos agentes de la ley.

* * *

Creo que esto significa que he vuelto.

Si es que alguno me conoce (cosa que dudo porque no he publicado nada durante muchos meses) supongo que se alegrará, y si no, pues es un gusto.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, más que esta obra es una de las mejores que he hecho a mi parecer, tanto en la narrativa como en el desarrollo de los personajes, además, que he tomado varías precauciones antes de plantearme publicar este capítulo. No miento, tenía planeado publicar esta historia desde Abril o incluso un poco antes, sin embargo, no quería volver a caer en un mismo charco de lodo dos veces seguidas.

Este fic nació gracias a muchas cosas, especulaciones, huecos en la trama de la película, y sobre todo, de un fic ya escrito. Su nombre es Original Sin, del autor Tepo. Ojalá pudiese ver este fic algún día, soy un encantado de su trabajo. Como sea, hace mucho terminé de leer su historia, una muy buena, pero lamentablemente por cosas del destino no pudo terminarla, dejando al aire la propuesta de continuarla a quién lo desease, esta es una historia basada en su trabajo, mas no tiene nada de parecido. Contiene ciertos aspectos que le dan un alma a la narrativa, lo demás simplemente sale de mi imaginación, la cual veo tiene una buena sinergia con la de él. Repito, no es la misma historia, es la continuación espiritual.

Unos cuantos detalles míos, necesito apoyo de unos cuantos lectores, tengo uno que otro amigo que me apoyará pero creo que es momento de reclutar a más gente a convertirse en Betta Readers. Si no saben qué demonios son, en pocas palabras les mandaré por PM un borrador del siguiente capítulo, en donde solo me darán su opinión antes de su publicación, SOLO LA OPONIÓN.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, intentaré publicar pronto pero no demasiado, tengo unos cuantos capítulos que sólo necesitan unos retoques antes de ser publicados, pero tampoco quiero gastarlos tan pronto. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, favoritos y que compartiesen esta historia, de verdad ha sido un gran esfuerzo para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**En este capitulo tuve la pequeña colaboración de un amigo, el primer Beta Reader del equipo, ThePianoGuy. Asuntos interesantes al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Nick se despertaba en una camilla de hospital, por segunda vez en esa semana.

Intentó moverse repetidas veces, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para cumplir sus mandatos, no es como si sus huesos que ya estaba recuperándose de un golpiza fueran a soportar otra. Le volvía irritable, tenso, estar tanto tiempo en cama no era lo suyo, mucho menos por algo que no fuese adrede.

Al lado suyo, se encontraba Judy, durmiendo con la cabeza y manos aferradas a su pata derecha, el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en un banco. Debía de tener mucha tensión acumulada en sus músculos debido a la mala posición que le brindaba aquel forzado apagón de sus sistemas.

-Oye Hopss, Hopss-dijo Nick en un intento de terminar con su sueño para poder hablar con ella. El verla, le hacía bajar un poco su mal humor. Estaba con él en los momentos de debilidad, era razón más que suficiente como para olvidar lo sucedido antes de dejar su apartamento

La siempre optimista y alegre amiga de Wilde se había levantado poco después de sus intentos, ella, le brinda una tranquila sonrisa mientras recuperaba una postura firme en su silla hasta que los sucesos volvieron a hacer conexión dentro de su mente, volviéndola penosa, y haciéndola sentir culpable por la actual situación de su amado compañero. Nick, sonriendo débilmente, abre los brazos, demostrándole a su amiga que no había rencores, todo ya había sido olvidado.

Judy instantáneamente fue perdiendo fuerza en su rostro, sus ojos se le humedecieron y sus labios no dejaban de temblar. Judy finalmente podía dejar salir lo que tenía guardado desde que salió corriendo a la calle al ver como lo mutilaban. La pareja se une en un sobrecogedor abrazo, el cual bastó para devolverle la energía a las extremidades del zorro como para poder acariciar su espalda mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

-Estaba tan asustada-dijo Judy luego de un periodo de tiempo bastante largo, entre chillidos y lágrimas-creí que te perdería

-¿Nunca has escuchado de las siete vidas del zorro?-dijo Nick cálidamente. Aparta a Judy de él al sentir que estaba más tranquila-¿crees que podamos hablar?-dijo, sosteniendo su mejilla con su pata, la cual, ella sostiene y se acurruca más en ella, con lágrimas sobrantes-sobre tu y yo-y sin embargo, los deseos de ambos animales de expresarse abiertamente se vieron esfumados con la trepidante aparición del jefe Bogo, su superior.

-¡Wilde, Hopss!-bramó el animal desde el estómago. Vestía con su uniforme recién lavado y sin ninguna arruga visible-¡¿Acaso tienen idea de cuánto?¡-Bogo se vio interrumpido en sus chillidos por culpa de una zorra, la cual, vestía despampanantemente con un saco color granate encima de una blusa blanca de mangas sencilla, abierta a manera de escote y una falda levantada hasta la mitad superior de sus largas y gruesas piernas. Sin dudar un espécimen más que delicioso el cuál era imposible no reconocer desde lo lejos

-Tranquilo Bogo, ya dile al oficial Wilde lo preocupado que estabas por lo que sucedió ayer en la noche-dijo la hembra de voz lenta y filosa, casi arrogante-vamos, no seas tímido-exclamó mientras lo empujaba al frente. Bogo estaría sacando vapor de la nariz y las orejas si fuese posible, pero sus capacidades físicas solo le dejaban con la opción de refunfuñar hasta acercarse, en dónde se aclaró la garganta

-Agente Wilde-le llamó, con sus manos en su espalda y los ojos clavándose a la pared-Lamento las acciones de mis recursos, ya he hablado con su jefe de turno y estoy muy seguro de que sufrirán las represalias de manera inmediata

-Oh vamos jefe, ¿no me diga que usted también quiere un abrazo?-dijo Nick de manera amigable y un tanto fastidiosa, lo suficiente como para hacerlo enojar, solo un poco

-No me esperaba nada menos del zorro más famoso de Zootopia-dijo la hembra que se encontraba al lado del tosco búfalo-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vanessa Hearthstone, y seré la encargada de redimir tu rostro a la sociedad

-¿Nick quién es ella?-le pregunta Judy, creyendo firmemente que al decírselo al oído evitó que alguien más la escuchara. Pero el zorro ni se inmuta ante sus desdichas. Bufa por consecuencia

-Vanessa es una vieja amiga de la universidad, en mis tiempos estudiaba periodismo, pero solo ella obtuvo trabajo en ello-dijo Bogo, mirándola cariñosamente con una pata en su hombro-la llamé para ayudarte Nick, yo sé que no estás loco, pero lamentablemente no todos piensan bien de los depredadores. Solo necesito que le respondas ciertas cosas para que ella haga su trabajo

-Así es-añadió Vanessa, dirigiéndose a un asiento, en donde cruzó sus piernas y se le quedó mirando a su contraparte-para ello debería quedarme un rato a solas con el señor Wilde-dijo, devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus ojos verdes

-Vámonos Judy, Nick debe de hablar a solas si quiere concentrarse-le dijo Bogo a su dependiente, tomándola por los hombros y apartándola de la sala, un poco a fuerzas-creo que esos dos tuvieron química, ¿no lo crees coneja?-le pregunta Bogo, con las manos en sus caderas y leves aires de casamentero. Ella estaba incendiándose-creo que me iré-exclamó al darse cuenta de que su colaboradora no estaba de humor para nada. Le incomodaba un poco-dile a Nicholas que los chicos en la central vendrán a verlo mañana-y así, se retiró sin decir una sola palabra más

Judy tenía una de sus orejas pegadas en la puerta de su habitación, la cual movía tal radar en un intento de escuchar que era lo que esa zorra le preguntaba a Nick. Era más claro que el aire que no le agradaba para nada. No podía escuchar en lo absoluto, nada más que una que otra carcajada que, de una manera práctica, podía indicarle que a Nick le agradaba Vanessa, quizá demasiado. Se sentía triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo, y el no entender muy bien por qué la traía loca desde hace semanas.

-Tranquila Judy, ¿no querrás armar una escena aquí verdad?-dijo la coneja para levantarse a sí misma los ánimos. Había ocasiones en las que, en la intimidad, se ponía a pensar tanto que de un momento a otro ya comenzaba a entablar conversaciones consigo misma-tú y Nick son solo amigos, ¿verdad?-dijo, con un acalambrado movimiento de sus mejillas que se hacía pasar como sonrisa. Se vuelve en sí, gimiendo de agotamiento-verdad

Hopss estaba revolcándose entre sus sabanas, Nick la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y lo único que podía hacer era revisar sus redes sociales hasta quedarse dormida. Fue aquel momento exacto cuando vió las fotos de Nick siendo arrestado y golpeado, y salió lo más rápido que pudo después de leer la dirección en la nota.

Incluso su guardia había salido a mirar el evento, pero Judy solo se concentraba en meterse al auto y conducir lo mejor que pudiera hasta la dirección.

Ahí mismo, se encontró con la escena antes mencionada, solo que los agentes gubernamentales ya estaban cumpliendo sus registros y procedimientos de "rutina", Zootopia no había experimentado un asesinato desde hace más de 50 años, por lo que ya era de esperarse las timoratas acciones de los ciudadanos. A la peluda oficial le fue denegada la petición de ver al criminal, incluso después de mostrar su placa y sus conmemoraciones, por lo que no le quedó de otra que acompañarlos hasta la central y luego a las celdas.

Nick yacía inconsiente en el suelo, con un fino hilo de sangre saliendo de sus encías. Judy en ese momento ya estaba teniendo una agitada pero clara conversación con Bogo por teléfono, en dónde le explicaba todo lo que había visto en la escena y lo que le habían contado los testigos. Todos decían que Nick estaba devorando a una ratón, pero Judy era incapaz de tragarse esa historia, lo conocía demasiado bien, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Por suerte Bogo vivía cerca de la central, y cuando entró por la puerta se hizo notar. Ninguno de los animales de turno nocturno había visto a tal búfalo, mucho menos enojado por haberlo despierto a las 2 de la mañana. Gritaba cosas como "Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con mi mujer, ¡y me despierto por un par de incompetentes que no saben hacer su jodido trabajo!", y ,"¡Me lleva la verga con ustedes dos!" Eso se los dijo al rinoceronte y al cerdo que habían arrestado a Nick, junto con su jefe al lado, apretando sus brazos contra su pecho y chasqueando los dientes mientras su cabeza se movía de manera oscilante de lado a lado.

Con Nick libre, Bogo llevó al par de policías hacía el hospital. Judy estaba en la parte de atrás del automóvil, con la mayor parte del cuerpo de Nick en su regazo, arrullándolo.

No le habían hecho más daño del que ya había sufrido, sus heridas volvieron a abrirse y tuvieron que volver a meterlo a la sala de operaciones para reparar por segunda vez sus huesos. Desde que salió, Judy se había quedado hasta que despertara, tomando como único descanso una ida al baño que no podía tardar más de un minuto.

-Oh vamos saltitos, admítelo, te pusiste celosa-le dijo Nick a su amiga, sintiéndose todo un casanova. Ella estaba recostada en el sillón anexo a su camilla. Ambos estaban relajados viendo la televisión, como en una tarde de domingo en sábado

-Eres un tonto Nicholas Wilde-respondió ella, mirando a la tele abochornada. Nick solo se reprime riéndose. La coneja reconduce su interés hacia el zorro, busca la conversación, y claro, saber que pasó mientras ella no estaba presente-¿qué te preguntó la periodista?-pregunta, quedando apoyada por los codos y la cabeza sostenida con sus manos

-Me preguntó si ella era la única que estaba en el auto, sobre el por qué rondaba por ahí-Judy recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la culpa al recordar ese pequeño detalle-cosas como esas-explicó. Nick no pudo evitar quedándose mirando al vacío que le ofrecía el blanco de las paredes, perdiéndose entre ellas como si fuese en un laberinto de espinas

-¿Y qué fue lo que le respondiste?

-Ya te habrán dicho quien estaba ahí dentro, ¿verdad?-dijo, mirándole con la cara comprimida

-Está en las noticias todavía, Nick-la coneja cambia el canal en la televisión al canal correspondiente de dar las noticas. Efectivamente, estaban hablando de él-No sólo te están culpando de haberte devorado a una política, te están culpando de haber provocado la muerte del alcalde Lionheart, Nick-su mirada demostraba lo grave de la situación

-Vaya…es peor de lo que pensé-dijo Nick, cayendo en su cama por el peso de la responsabilidad que ahora le había sido dada, iba a pasar un tiempo en el que no podría salir en la calle sin que lo viesen como un criminal, al menos hasta que Vanessa pruebe lo contrario, pero ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría. Sin que lo notase, la coneja se había levantado del mullido asiento para múltiples personas, y había llegado hasta su cama, en dónde pudo sostenerle la mano y acariciar su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Nick-dijo Judy, mirando al zorro por primera vez desde una altura superior-todo va a salir bien, solo espera-estira sus delgados labios y besa la frente del zorro, alcanzando a oler la potente fragancia de su pelaje-te tendré que dejar por hoy-dijo, tomando su bolso y retirándose a la puerta-he dejado solo mi departamento por unos días, no quiero que crean que me he mudado y se roben mis cosas. Cuídate Nick-y se fue

De entre los muertos, un zorro con una determinación sin igual yacía en su recuperación, maldiciendo de toda manera conocida al no ser capaz de abrir la boca cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora mismo, nadie sabe hasta cuándo podrían tener otro momento de intimidad.

-¡Por qué no puedo simplemente decirlo!-grita Nick, sofocándose hasta el cansancio. El impacto de sus cuerdas vocales fue tal, que una enfermera apareció poco después, alterada y sudada, preguntando qué sucedía-no pasa nada señorita, lo lamento-replica, haciendo varias pantomimas titilantes

Pasaron dos semanas, rápidas incluso para el animal con la vista más osada, en las que Nick recibía interminables visitas, de las cuales, las más destacables eran las de Finnick y por supuesto, Judy. Aquella llegaba a veces con el almuerzo de ambos en manos, Nick odiaba la comida del hospital a muerte. Y el ser lagomorfo, se la vivía allí como si de una madriguera se tratara, un poco de tiempo por las mañanas antes de que su turno iniciase, en su hora del almuerzo y un par de horas en la noche después del trabajo era su nuevo horario de vida temporal, o eso era hasta el viernes de la tercera semana.

Judy había aparecido en el centro de curaciones avanzadas con una caja de donas y café, varios pacientes ya la conocían (por medio de la vista cuanto menos) e incluso el doctor encargado de revisar el progreso de las heridas de Nick.

-Relájese señor Wilde, no está ni a la mitad de su recuperación-dijo una voz que Judy ya era capaz de reconocer por medio de la habitualidad. Era la voz de la enfermera de su mejor amigo. Sonaba algo impaciente y cuidadosa-se supone que no debería de estar en condiciones para salir de cama todavía-su voz se volvió lo suficientemente chillona como para competir contra la de una voluminosa Brunegilda. La joven mujer no soportaba la curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba en el interior de la sala.

Como era capaz de presuponerse por los gritos de la enfermera, Nick estaba de pie, con la cara y la piel un poco rasgadas todavía pero firmemente pegado al piso. Este aspecto era sin dudas sorprendente, ya que a Nick le habían coaccionado cerca de dos meses de reposo para si quiera poder irse a rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

-Pero me siento bien, mire, puedo andar perfectamente-le dijo Nick a su uniformada curandera, moviéndose de lado a lado con emoción

-Y-yo iré a llamar al doctor-exclamó la gacela al huir del lugar-deberías ponerle correa a tu amigo-le dijo a Judy, en plan de colegas. Incluso había logrado relacionarse con ella

La devoradora de zanahorias se le queda viendo a su carnívoro compañero, cruzada de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, levantando la tela de su abrigo con su hombros mientras estaba de espectadora.

-¿Y bien?-le habla, elocuente

-Soy un tipo duro, te lo dije-respondió Nick, sonriéndole a su amiga-¿Te comerás todo eso?-dijo, refiriéndose a la caja de donas que traía en las patas que llevaba tiempo vigilando con glotonería. Hacia un tiempo en el que él no comía más que fruta y gelatina

-Tenemos veinte minutos para charlar, cariño-dijo la coneja, sentándose en la que fue la cama que lo mantenía alejado del suelo. Da unas palmaditas sobre la colcha blanca, indicando que quería de su cercanía

-¿Qué noticias me traes del mundo exterior?-exclamó el espécimen carnívoro, el cual, estaba asesinando a una dona con relleno de zarzamoras y cubierta de canela. Judy al haber intentado recuperar la voz prematuramente, se quemó toda la boca con el ardiente contenido del vaso de café

-¿Recuerdas a esa tal Vanessa?-le pregunta, luego de haberse ventilado la boca

-Sí, vino a visitarme un par de veces-Judy lo patea-Solo vino a saludar-dijo en su defensa-¿qué pasa con ella?

-Demostró tu inocencia, y no solo eso, incluso limpió tu nombre-exclamó Judy luego de una pequeña escena llena de drama-ya no debes tener más problemas legales, lo cual es bueno, pero no te aseguro que puedas andar por las calles sin que todos se te queden viendo-dijo Judy, demostrando los clavos sueltos que aquella laguna legal había dejado sin resolver por simple conveniencia

-Eso no será problema zanahorias, ¿acaso no has visto esta cara?-dijo Nick, señalándose a sí mismo con una mirada llena de regocijo

-Muy bien mi atractivo zorro-declaró la coneja, cogiendo las delgadas mejillas de su compañero y acercándolo lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en su frente, para luego revolverle el pelaje de su cabeza, sacudirse sus propias migajas y alejarse dejándole el resto de las donas-iré a hacer el mundo un lugar mejor-dijo llena de emoción, tanta, que no se dio cuenta de que el doctor de Nick estaba detrás de ella, por lo que lo embiste, no hasta el punto de arrojarlo al suelo, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo aturdido-lo siento-se disculpó. Y finalmente desaparece de la escena

El doctor, un maduro equino con gafas de aspecto intelectual, hace presencia tocando la puerta de la habitación de su paciente con sus nudillos.

-Vaya, la enfermera no mintió, te ves de maravilla-dijo él. Retira los lentes de su sitio, mostrando lo que era una mirada cansada y seria, que seguramente estaba llena de varios años de experiencia como doctor-venga acércate, me gustaría examinarte un poco

El resto de su tarde fue como una ida al parque, el doctor estaba impresionado de su prematura recuperación, la cual, todavía ponía en duda todos sus conocimientos en la medicina. Tuvieron que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas en el centro de rehabilitación, caminar un poco e incluso correr, nada indicaba que Nick tuviese algún tipo de problema. Estaba listo para irse.

Ese día, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de su casa en Tundratown, por lo que si las indicaciones que le dio el guardia de seguridad estaban en lo cierto, tendría que primero tomar un autobús hasta la central de trenes, y luego de eso coger uno que lo llevase hasta su helado recinto.

El astuto vulpino se tuvo que tragar la desesperante espera del autobús que lo llevaría hasta Tundratown, el ecosistema en donde se encontraba su hogar. Nick odiaba el tener que ir en autobús, no porque las instalaciones estuviesen descuidadas, sino porque siempre que entraba, un cerdo con una mancha en el cuello lo miraba con odio y aprovechaba cada vez que podía para no dejarlo pasar. Hubo cierta vez en que incluso lo empujó del vehículo en pleno movimiento, haciendo que se torciera la pata y caminara adolorido hasta el trabajo. Pero no acababa ahí, había días en los que tenía la mala suerte de sentarse con algún mamífero que no más verlo se alejase de él. Hubo una ocasión en dónde bostezó junto a una oveja y esta pensó que quería morderla, provocando que lo sacaran a patadas del autobús. Para su suerte hoy era uno de esos días, una cebra joven estaba al lado suyo, y parecía que sostenía algo en su mano con fuerza. Nick lo mira de reojo y se da cuenta de que es un silbato contra acosos.

Salió a patadas de aquella carcacha malhumaroda, con unos ánimos por debajo del suelo. A veces detestaba ser un desdichado y malogrado depredador, lo detestaba con su alma.

Todavía le faltaban un par de cientos de metros hasta llegar a la central, pero inesperadamente Vanessa Hearthstone hizo aparición, montada en un Cadillac rojo, un modelo Eldorado Cabrio 1954 que relucía en cuidados.

-Miren quién tenemos aquí-dijo la zorra, sonriendo de manera que sus hoyuelos se marcaban mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol-¿quieres que te lleve, guapo?-le pregunta, abriendo su puerta del copiloto como invitación

-Pero que tal, mi heroína llegó por su príncipe naranja-exclamó Nick, refiriéndose a ese epodo que le había puesto en una de sus visitas al hospital y aceptando su oferta al subirse de manera rápida-¿qué hace la reportera de mis pesadillas por acá?-dijo el zorro. La mujer pone en marcha el vehículo

-Salía del trabajo y pues, tuve la suerte de encontrarte-respondió ella, redireccionando en breves ocasiones su concentración de la calle a él-pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú fuera de la cama, creí que estarías en ella hasta el mes que viene-dice, mientras que con su pata cambia de tercera a cuarta velocidad. Su fino pelaje se abría por las ráfagas de viento de manera elegante

-Supongo que me recuperé antes, realmente ni yo estoy seguro de cómo sucedió-respondió Nick, dejándose llevar por el viento y recibiendo los últimos rayos del sol matinal sobre su piel

-¿Y bien, a dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunta Vanessa, rompiendo el pequeño hilo de concentración de Nick

-¿Perdón?

-¿Dónde vives, Nick?

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpa, riéndose un poco por inercia-En Tundratown

-¿Tundratown?-exclama la hembra, dudando de que sus palabras fueran ciertas-¿cómo es que un zorro como tu vive en un sitio tan frio?-pregunta, imaginándose por instantes que este zorro fuese un hablador tratando de impresionar, idea que se quedaba bastante atrás por su reputación. No todos los días pasas de ser un prevaricador de la honestidad a un agente de la ley inmuto

-Vivo allí con mi hermana adoptiva, es una ártica-responde Nick con soltura

Vanessa ya conocía a Nick incluso antes de que Bogo los presentara. Como informadora, tuvo la tarea de reportar todo los acontecimientos de Zootopia desde que la transfirieron de otra ciudad, y para su suerte, en esos momentos las noticias brotaban como la espuma y eran tan interesantes como un buen libro de Mark Twain. Era la primera vez que una coneja se había graduado como policía para la ZPD, una vice-alcaldesa maniaca intentó hacer algo parecido a un golpe de estado con una sustancia enloquecedora sustraída de una flor común, y claro, un ex-criminal se había restituido a la sociedad para servir a los que alguna vez estafó. Sin dudas ella llegó en el momento más oportuno.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana-responde la chica, luego de haber escarbado en lo más profundo de su memoria a largo plazo

-Es mi razón de vivir, es mi hermana menor-replicó Nick, sonriendo débilmente. Dejando en si confusa a la chica, la cual, pensaba que conocía cada pizca de su ser, esto no hacía más que volver más delicioso a su objetivo

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado a Tundratown, lugar en donde su respiración podía verse, su pelaje se volvía filoso y sus extremidades rígidas y entumidas. Un paraíso para los que tienen una gran cantidad de grasa acumulada.

-Realmente agradezco lo que hiciste hoy, Vanessa-agradece Nick desde la ventanilla de la hembra, con grandes aires de caballerosidad

-El placer es mío, dulzura-dijo ella. Nick se despide, y la hembra se quedaría viendo su espalda hasta que entrase, pero tenía una última cosa que decir antes de que se le olvidara-¡Nick espera!-gritó la chica, lo suficientemente alto como para que un poco de nieve de la canaleta que estaba encima de su cabeza cayese en su cuerpo. Ambos rieron un poco por ello. El zorro la mira luego de quitarse el agua-nieve de las orejas-todavía necesito hacerte otra entrevista, ¿mañana estás libre?-Nick asiente la cabeza como afirmación. Y de una vez por todas, ambos se despiden alargando sus caras de la felicidad

Había algo cierto en lo que Nick dijo, al fin y al cabo los ideales de July sobre la honestidad le habían pegado fuerte como para mentir parcialmente en algunas situaciones. Nick si tenía una casa en Tundratown. Nick si tenía una pequeña hermana adoptiva. Nick si la amaba con su vida, pero no la había visto desde quince años.

La casa del desgraciado era extensa, bastante extensa, era el fruto de todo su esfuerzo, uno muy exagerado. La blanca casa constaba de dos baños (uno en el piso de arriba y el otro en el de abajo), dos habitaciones en el piso de arriba y uno anexado en las escaleras (posiblemente pensado para animales más pequeños), todos contando con un baño a excepción del de abajo, ya que ese está ubicado a la izquierda del otro al fondo de un pasillo, o sea, al lado contrario de las escaleras. Una cocina mediamente equipada y una sala con un sofá enorme y una televisión corriente de pantalla delgada. Una casa bastante grande para un solo habitante.

Los vulpinos son animales con tendencias solitarias, por lo que es muy raro verlos viviendo con alguien a menos que sea su pareja. Sin embargo, a Nick le hacía sentir incomodo, más que eso, inquieto, toda su vida había tenido la suerte de estar acompañado por alguien. Al nacer eran sus padres y su hermano. A los 10 solo su madre y su hermana. Y a los 12, su hermana únicamente.

El animal había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que lo único que le distraía era mantenerse ocupado, en movimiento, cosa que no ha parado de hacer desde hace mucho. Lo único que podía entretener su mente al estar solo en su piso era arreglarlo. Cuando la compró hace ya muchos años, toda la parte superior estaba hecha una ruina, y la sección inferior no se salvaba del todo, pero era medianamente habitable, así que desde entonces se ha dedicado en ello, contando los días en los que su PTSD no le dejaba dormir. Hoy no era uno de esos, pero ese sistema de cañerías del baño de abajo no iba a repararse solo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Judy se regocijaba en la simpleza de una ducha después de un día de trabajo, aunque tenía que mantener varios cuidados en su cuerpo de los que no necesitaba fijarse antes. Sus heridas eran profundas, por lo que tardaban más de lo usual en sanar, de modo que tenía que cuidarse incluso en la ducha.

Judy salió de esta con nada más que una pequeña toalla con dibujos de pequeñas zanahorias que la envolvía y cubría de la su desnudez puesta encima de sus senos. Usualmente lleva otra en la que envuelve ambas orejas para secarlas mientras se viste, pero debido a su condición, tuvo que secarlas de manera individual y cuidadosa con la secadora. Entre su ciclo de secado, la coneja escucha el típico tono de llamada de Skype saliendo de su teléfono, goteante e irritante, por lo que por breves instantes entró en pánico, pensando que podría ser sus padres y ella todavía no estaba lista para contarles toda la verdad, o así fue hasta que recordó que ellos siempre solían comunicarse por medio de una llamada telefónica común, por lo que podía ser alguno de sus 275 hermanos jugando con el teléfono de su mamá o de alguna de sus hermanas más crecidas.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?-se preguntó a sí misma, sentándose a la orilla de su cama y tomando aquel teléfono de su escritorio mientras se subía la toalla un poco para cubrir su busto y evitar situaciones incomodas. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla y la foto, sus orejas se levantaron en un momento y se expresión se volvió a una más emocionada. En un instante, la ágil hembra había recobrado todas las energías que había perdido luego de una jornada de trabajo arduo

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi coneja favorita?-dijo otra chica a través de la pantalla, lucía bastante parecida a Judy, solo que era oscura como el café

-¡Abby!, ¿desde cuándo tienes mi número?-dijo la coneja gris, dando saltitos involuntarios con el impulso de su colcha por la emoción

-No fue fácil desde que cambiaste de número, de casa, de oficio…de vida-dice Abby, ironica. Soltando una carcajada que remarcaba sus expresivas facciones faciales-pero eso no importa ahora amiga, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-exclamó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus aperlados dientes de rodedor, induciendo a una conducta un tanto traviesa de su parte

Y efectivamente, han transcurrido ya varias horas desde que ambas amigas habían empezado a hablar sobre todo, literalmente todo lo que había transcurrido en la vida de ambas chicas, todo mientras que Judy empacaba sus cosas para irse a Bunny Burrows mañana al medio día.

-Las llamas me llegaron hasta aquí más o menos-Judy le mostraba sin vergüenza su desnuda espalda a su amiga. Apuntando hacia su tiroides-tuvieron que hospitalizarme y eso, ya casi me ha vuelto a crecer todo el pelaje y las ampollas han desaparecido, pero todavía me duele bastante

-Siempre fuiste de las más fuertes en la madriguera, Judy-confesó Abby, tapándose la boca con preocupación. Opacando un poco su volumen pero no hasta el punto de no escucharse-pero esto, jamás esperé que fueras a soportar todo eso ahí arriba

-Ni yo me lo esperé-exclamó con complacencia. Judy llevaba rascándose la pierna desde que comenzó a platicarle sobre sus experiencias allá arriba por sus nuevos problemas de ansiedad, pero de modo que su amiga solo podía verla desde los hombros para arriba no podía notarlo

-Cambiando de tema-dice la coneja en un momento de lo más oportuno, sacando la paranoia de la cabeza de las dos-¿qué tal los chicos en Zootopia?-su amiga de pronto se enrojece, Abby había dado en el blanco

-¿Los chicos? Oh si, justamente salí con uno la semana pasada. Su nombre es Len. Es muy lindo y carismático, deberías conocerlo -dijo Judy, mostrando toda su habilidad para plantarse una sonrisa de espectacular, solo que más retorcida e ironica

-¿Sigues siendo la soltera del grupo verdad?-preguntó su amiga, indolente y con los ojos a punto de darse vuelta

-¡Sí!-gritó Judy, asustando inclusive al par de ciervos que tenía como vecinos. Todo mientras se cambiaba a plena vista de su amiga

-Vamos Judy, es imposible que no haya algún chico que te traiga loca-añadió Abby, luego de regresar a su cuerpo terrenal por culpa del ataque al corazón

Judy repentinamente pensó en Nick de manera indiscriminada. Lo peor es que al haberse dado cuenta de ello, entró en un momento de conflicto interno al no saber si pensaba en el de una manera más íntima o solamente se le vino a la mente porque fue el primer chico que conoció al llegar a la ciudad.

-Es bastante complicado, ni si quiera estoy segura de lo que siento por él ahora-expresó Judy, mostrándose desmoralizada por la falta de razón que traía por culpa de Nick-Es que vamos, me ha salvado la vida tantas veces, me ha llevado a la locura tantas veces mas-expresó la indefensa chica, relevando su yo interno a través de palabras provenientes del corazón-me ha hecho reír tanto-dijo, envuelta en el albor de sus propias emociones y deseos carnales camuflados como dudas. Sosteniendo una sonrisa partida mientras miraba hacia un lado en donde no había nadie-me ha hecho preocuparme tanto-dijo, alentando sus labios e ignorando la virtual compañía que tenía, todo para concentrarse más en aquella imagen de Nick en su cabeza, la cual cambiaba conforme a lo que decía-me ha hecho sufrir tanto-y finalmente, había logrado llenar la sala con amargura e inseguridad-soy patética-dijo, como culminación de todos sus estratos internos.

-Vaya, te tiene muy confundida, ¿no es así?-pregunta Abby, la cual, se había contagiado de la melancolía de su ciber amiga. Ella solo la mira, pero es suficiente como para entenderse-y desde cuando…ya sabes, ¿te sientes atraída hacia él?-preguntó con cautela. Judy era como una bomba en esos momentos

-Creo que todo empezó cuando me llevaron allá arriba, hubo una pequeña fiesta, y no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que pasó después de eso-exclamó la sentimental animal, viéndose frustrada por no recordar algo que podría sacarle de esos aprietos

-Por todos los cielos Judy, no me digas que volviste a fumar hierba como en la universidad-la coneja marrón había comenzado a soltar más la lengua conforme algo entraba a su cabeza. Lucia como un no parar-¡Santa zanahoria Judy!, ¡¿te acostaste con él?!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-si Judy no tuviese tanto pelo cubriéndole la cara, seguramente se notaría lo roja que estaba-bueno, técnicamente si, ¡pero no es lo que tú piensas!-se defiende como puede-sabes qué-dijo, relajando un poco sus hombros-mejor hablamos de esto mañana en The Burrows, y hazme un favor, no le digas a nadie que iré, quiero darle una sorpresa a mis padres

-Está bien Hopss-responde, rodando los ojos divertida-te recogeré mañana en la estación

-Adiós Abby

-Hasta mañana Judy

La pobre hembra decidió soltarlo creyendo que así se sentiría mejor, pero lo único que logró conseguir de eso fue a una amiga parlanchina y una terrible migraña que no era nada buena para su salud actual.

Preparándose para dormir, apaga todas las luces de su hogareño departamento, y se aferra a un oso de peluche desgastado por el uso. Judy se acurruca en su cálida cama individual, dando espontáneos vistazos a toda sección de su departamento. En su cama, el innumerable montón de peluches que la acompañaban en las noches aterradoras. En su costado, pegado a la pared, el closet que poco a poco iba llenando con vestidos y ropas que a ella le encantaban, se sentía orgullosa de haberse independizado hace ya dos años. En frente suya, el uniforme que llevaba a la central, planchado y listo para un nuevo día en el que haría del mundo un lugar mejor. Y a su izquierda, junto a su pequeña mesa de noche, una de las primeras fotos que se tomó con Nick, una en donde ella lo abrazaba, y como la cámara estaba apuntando hacia la cara del zorro, podía verse como la foto de una afectuosa amiga que levantaba una de sus piernas al abrazar a su sagaz mejor amigo.

-Nick-dijo su nombre, tratando de recordar algo. Lamentablemente el peso del sueño alentaba su concentración-¡Nick!-el repentino choque del tren del pensamiento hizo que la chica reaccionara-Debo de llamarle-dice, tomando por nueva ocasión su teléfono celular. Marca los números correspondientes para comunicarse con Nick. Este no tarda en contestar.

Por el otro lado de la línea, un zorro agotado, manchado y sobre todo ocupado, desiste en los afanes de contestar a aquella insistente persona que quería comunicarse con él. Curiosamente, al ver que no para luego de unos minutos, desiste, dándole una pequeña pausa a sus manualidades y descansando un rato en el mismo suelo en donde estaba tumbado para arreglar la cañería que conectaba con el lavabo de su baño.

-¿Aló?-Nick fue el primero en hablar. Se movía mucho en el piso, estaba muy incómodo por culpa de los pequeños escombros que se filtraban por su pelaje

-¿Hola, Nick?-Judy le siguió

-Oh, hola cariño, ¿no podías dormir sin recibir tu beso de las buenas noches?-preguntó él, sonando seductor. Podría estar cansado, sudado e incómodo por la basura y grava que tenía encima, pero sus ganas de coquetear un poco no se las quitaba nadie

-Estaba preparando mi maleta y recordé que no te pedí que me acompañaras a la estación mañana-dice Judy, ignorando la invitación al flirteo. Haber conversado con Abby sobre Nick la había dejado bastante consternada y tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez

-No sabía que te gustaban las despedidas dramáticas, saltitos, ¿qué sigue?, ¿declarar nuestro amor bajo la lluvia?-dice Nick, irónico y divertido, luego de haber encontrado un lugar en su piso que le acomodaba

-Puedes pasar por mí a las dos, descansa, te quiero-y cuelga, con el corazón al mil

Aquella conducta no era un indicio de alarma para el chico, al final, era Judy de quién se trataba. Judy, la chica que una vez, alertó a toda la central por lo que parecía ser el robo de toda una colonia de manera simultánea. No fue más que una mudanza de todas esas familias debido a una remodelación de hábitat, cosa medianamente común para una ciudad multi-entorno. Judy no pudo ni verle la cara a Bogo durante una semana.

-Tendré que darme un baño y dormirme si quiero ir a buscar a Hopss a su departamento mañana temprano-dicho y poco después hecho, Nick, subió las escaleras para cumplir las tareas que se había impuesto el mismo

Eran las 4 y media de la tarde en Zootopia, los animales caminaban por las escarpas de las calles, los enfadados trabajadores gritaban a otros enfadados trabajadores desde la incomodidad de sus vehículos, y los policías ponían multas como si fuesen publicidad. Era la hora pico de la ciudad, hora que la oficial Judy Hopss hubiese preferido evitar a toda costa, pero lamentablemente solo pudo conseguir un boleto para el tren de esa hora.

En medio de la muchedumbre, Nick estaba resistiendo con todo su espíritu el cargar las maletas de su amiga Judy, las cuales, eran mucho más grandes que ella curiosamente. Al parecer lo eran debido a que quería llevar varios recuerdos a sus decenas de allegados.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo Judy, dando un fugaz vistazo a su reloj luego de haber llegado junto con Nick al andén en donde tomaría el tren hacia The Burrows. Vestía informalmente con un short corto amoldándose a su figura, blusa blanca delgada metida dentro de este y unos tirantes negros sujetando su pantalón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-le pregunta el sudoroso Nick a su amiga-estaré devastado sin mi despertadora personal-esto último logra decirlo con la voz y la postura recompuestas

-Estarás bien sin mí-dice Judy, sosteniendo la pata del zorro con ambas manos-solo será un par de días

-Un par de días sin ti, será duro-dijo el predador, dramatizando lo más que pudo, provocando que media estación lo volteara a ver. No lo notaron

-Y se supone que eres el hombre en la relación-dice la coneja, apenada y con un pequeño rubor en su cara por seguir sosteniendo la pata de Nick mientras este fingía llorar con sentimiento

Poco después, una voz crispada y femenina hace presencia desde un parlante colocado estratégicamente en el establecimiento, avisando sobre la hora de llegada y salida de varios trenes, en donde, un tiempo después, avisa que el ferrocarril de la coneja estaba a nada de salir del andén.

-Tengo que irme Nick, te quiero, no te metas en problemas-se despide Judy rápidamente mientras tomaba sus cosas y corría hacia el tren. Siendo de las primeras en subir ya que le daban prioridad a las del sexo femenino. Nick le había seguido desde afuera del casco del tren, quedándose quieto en la ventanilla en la que se postraría su amiga

-Tranquila, no por nada me llamaban el Zorro Seguridad-dice su compañero, viéndola desde abajo ya que el tren era bastante alto, mucho más que él

-¿Dónde te llamaban así?, ¿en los exploradores?-le pregunta desde la ventanilla, confiada de sus palabras ya que le sería imposible a su amigo el alcanzarla ahí arriba

-Eso fue un golpe bajo zanahorias, de verdad-afirma Nick, apretando sus ojos todavía más fuerte y dramático

Definitivamente se le daba bien el actuar.

El tren libera grandes cantidades de humo blanco hacia el cielo, confundiéndose lentamente con las nubes. Las rieles alzan el ferrocarril entero, liberando gran cantidad de presión emparentada con más vapor, y, finalmente, va tomando velocidad para avanzar.

-¡Adiós Nick!-le grita Judy, agitando su mano ya a una distancia considerable-¡espero que no me engañes con otra mientras no esté!-tuvo que gritar tan fuerte que provocó que un encargado la regañase

-Jamás lo haría-manifiesta el otro desde el otro lado, guardándoselo para el mismo ya que su amiga estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo, pero no para verlo

Una hembra llevaba varios minutos inspeccionando al hombre desde unos metros hacia atrás, tratando de recordar sus facciones y características hasta el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que era el indicado.

-¡Nick, que gusto verte por aquí!-recita la zorra de pelaje ocre al verlo. Él estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella al encontrarse. Ambos se abrazan como un saludo

Desde a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, Judy todavía podía ver una borrosa silueta con cola color naranja, la cual, identificaba como su mejor amigo. Al ver que esa sombra era acompañado de otra, la curiosidad le infectó. La chica saca de su equipaje más accesible un par de binoculares que había comprado contemplando a uno de sus hermanos que siempre había querido unos para jugar pero jamás pudo conseguirlos en la poca comercialización de su tierra. Con ellos, pudo percatarse que Vanessa estaba con Nick, motivos suficientes como entrar a la primera fase de un extenuante mal humor.

-Esa maldita zorra otra vez-maldijo la conejita desde lo bajo al verla junto a él, ardiente por la cólera. Un caballo que estaba sentado a su lado la mira mal, había creído que era un insulto-no, literalmente es una zorra-declara Judy, riendo de manera nerviosa con los binoculares colgados en su cuello. El caballo vuelve a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos

Cuando volvió otra vez su vista hacia allí, el tren ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ver algo. Molesta, se pone sus audífonos y escucha la música que le gusta, comprimiendo sus músculos de su cara por el enojo y apretando sus brazos entre si misma. Viajaría todo el día así.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, este…-Nick se muestra apenada al no recordar su nombre en ese instante

-¿Tan linda te parecí el día que nos conocimos como para no prestar atención a mí nombre?-pregunta la zorra con mirada coqueta

Nick ríe por lo bajo, había olvidado lo que era convivir con otro zorro. Finnick y él jamás fueron algo más que compañeros en las estafas, en las que además el siempre fingía ser un bebé, y de modo que los niños de esa edad no hablan, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco. La actitud de esa mujer le recordaba tanto a él mismo, le daba algo de gracia.

-Mi nombre es Vannesa, Vannesa Heartstone-se presenta la hembra, con una postura más civilizada-¿por qué no le invitas a esta linda chica un café para que podamos conversar? Me gustan los lugares más…tranquilos-el ruido que salía del andén era ensordecedor, por lo cual le pareció lógico a Nick

-¿Me está proponiendo una cita, señorita Heartstone?-le pregunta Nick siguiéndole el juego, y acompañándola hasta afuera de la estación

-Yo le llamaría más una oportunidad para conocernos-aclaró, sosteniéndose del brazo del hombre con un firme agarre para evitar caerse debido a que traía tacones-además, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que quería entrevistarte hoy'

-Cierto-responde Nick, luego de haber rebuscado dentro de su cabeza. En ese momento ya habían alcanzado la entrada de una cafetería. Arriba de esta había un cartel colgado que anunciaba su nombre: Hot Point- Damas primero-dice Nick, elocuente mientras le abría la puerta a su acompañante

-Menudo caballero me he encontrado, es sorprendente que alguien como usted no tenga nada serio-dijo y entró poco después. Terminando por sentarse en una mesa apartada junto a un gran ventanal que conectaba con el exterior, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista

Mientras Vannesa pedía lo que ella iba a beber, Nick pudo concentrarse un poco en inspeccionar a la zorra que estaba sentada enfrente de él. Tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, le parecía una chica sumamente ardiente y atractiva, una propuesta que muy pocos hombres si quiera se pensarían en rechazar. Curiosamente, él tendría que ser uno de esos hombres, por lo menos hasta que estuviese seguro de lo que él quisiera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había salido con una chica sin pensar en robarle o estafarle, y siempre que salía con Hopss tenía que tragarse el acoso perpetuo de todos los animales al ver a una presa y a un depredador juntos. No era capaz de negarlo, se sentía muy bien el poder salir con alguien sin que otros le miren con asco.

La zorra perfectamente maquillada, saca de su bolso con movimientos delicados lo que es una pequeña libreta, una pluma y una grabadora de bolsillo. Con su lapicero y libreta, apunta y garabatea algunas cosas antes de iniciar.

-Muy bien agente Wilde, vayamos directamente al grano-espetó Vannesa de manera seria pero tranquila en un momento, pero eso no intimidaba a su entrevistado, lo cual haría las cosas mucho más sencillas-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí arriba?

* * *

Lamento si tardé un poco mas de lo esperado, tenía en mente publicar esto el martes, pero mis estudios son primero.

Ya tenemos el primer Beta Reader en el equipo, un aplauso(?)

Tengo mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo, así que intentaré no dar muchas vueltas.

Me siento muy, muy, muuuuuuy agradecido por el apoyo que tuvimos en el primer capitulo, para mi fue un muy buen primer paso, y estoy seguro que de esta manera podemos llegar a mucho más, sus review, los nuevos followers and favorites, se que podemos ser todavía más. Gracias, lo digo en serio.

Gracias a mi pequeño y dulce ayudante, responderé una pregunta que quizá haya rondado por la mente de ustedes mis lectores. ¿Qué es el PTSD? Pues verán, se trata de un Post-traumatic stress disorder por sus siglas en ingles, o un desorden mental si lo traspasamos al español. Seguramente dirán algo como -¿Desde cuándo Nick tiene algo como eso?-es ahí donde les respondo, investigué mucho acerca de la película y sus huecos en la trama como dije en la primera parte, y en una de esas explica el cómo Nick tuvo un momento de PTSD cuando escucha a Judy hablar mal de los depredadores (o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien), cosas así vuelven todavía más interesante a la película en mi opinión.

Por cierto, Tepo, si has llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría decir que pensaba subir este capitulo cuando mandaras aquello que me habías dicho por PM, pero las cosas se me han complicado y no podré responderte publicamente como me gustaría, al menos no este día. Espero que no te moleste.

ThePianoGuy-Espero que te haya gustado mi explicación jajaja

PamExpelliarmus-Me gusta que te haya gustado, es para mi un placer el entreteneros:) Por cierto, un consejo, soy bastante cruel con los personajes, así que sugiero no encariñarse tanto con todos, no siempre terminan bien, no me gustan los finales felices.

ElbaKheel-Leer algo como eso me alegra, me hace sentir que mi esfuerzo y mi practica si surtieron algun efecto, aunque todavía debo mejorar muchisimo agradezco tus palabras. La trama es bastante compleja, y prediciendo un poco de lo que se ve acá, puedes hacerte una idea de los futuros acontecimientos.

Bueno, tengo que hacer mis deberes y estudiar y apenas son las diez con quince de la noche, hoy trasnocharé.

Si alguien quisiera formar parte del equipo como ThePiano lo es, agradecería mucho su PM, estoy buscando a dos candidatos más.

Es todo, buenas noches a todos, espero que podamos seguir creciendo juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Judy Hopss**

Esto era un acontecimiento histórico que no tardaría en llegar a las noticias, caos, manifestaciones, temor hacia las probabilidades de un golpe de estado si seguía a tal ritmo desenfrenado. Nosotros como agentes de la ZPD, una de las organizaciones policiales más prestigiosas del mundo, habíamos sido convocados como refuerzo para salvar a Aero, la primera ciudad voladora, de la cual, luego nacieron cientos más, convirtiéndose en estados y, con el paso del tiempo, en un país.

El jefe Bogo nos había mandado a llamar a un pequeño puñado de agentes para responder ante las manifestaciones de los ciudadanos de Aero, estado que lograba mantenerse en el cielo mediante cientos de turbinas. Entre ese pequeño puñado, claramente no pudimos faltar Nick y yo. Me sentía emocionada, delirante, pero sobre todo atemorizada por mi primera actuación como agente anti disturbios y como en el distrito central las turbaciones eran casi nulas, era como ir desnuda a jugar al futbol.

El establecimiento estaba repleto de los agentes de la ley, altos, bajos, fuertes, gordos, faltarían adjetivos para describir cada cara que había ese día presente. Sin duda, Aero era un lugar importante, querido y envidiado por el millar de atracciones turísticas que posee, por lo que no era de extrañar que pusiesen tanto empeño en protegerle.

Si soy completamente capaz de retomar hacia mis antiguos estudios, eran tres los países los cuales estaban enlazados mediante el T.S.S.: Wellrock, Gerian y Zootopia. Países unidos por la sinergia de sus recursos; Wellrock era, en su totalidad, seco y con un sol abrazador, dando hogar a los mejores trabajadores y emprendedores, además de múltiples especias y perfumes; Gerian, el cual era todo lo contrario a su hermano, se daba a notar por sus grandes estudios en la medicina y avances en criogenización; finalmente Zootopia, culminación de los ecosistemas más extravagantes que el antiguo ser humano llegó a conocer, era la representación de la unión y del progreso, en otras palabras, Zootopia era aquel hombre elocuente capaz de unir un país entero solamente con mostrar un poco del brillo de sus dientes. Aero y sus hermanos eran diferentes, se había independizado como país (de dónde antes formaba parte de lo que solía conocerse como la UE) hace unos años, un evento como este le haría mucho daño del que difícilmente pudiese recuperarse, debido a que los materiales para su construcción son de difícil traslado.

Escucho el gemido escabroso de Nick, volviéndome.

-Uuuuuugh-permanecía con una cara que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Para su desgracia, yo lo había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para llegar puntuales

-Anímate un poco Nick, nos están pagando un viaje a Aero, ¿no es emocionante?-dije, tomándolo del brazo y agitándolo con todas mis energías

-Admito que me agrada esto del día libre, pero me hubiese gustado pasármelo en mi cama-me respondió Nick, con un poco más de ánimos

-¿Acaso me estás insinuando algo, torpe zorro?-pregunto, mirándolo con ojos revoltosos e inquietos, coronando con la mordedura de mi labio. Mi compañero se da la vuelta a su cara, nervioso, por lo que sonrío con complacencia

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Nick, yo y absolutamente todos habíamos entrado en nuestros respectivos aviones, los cuales, eran de primera clase, lindo detalle debo decir.

La apariencia de Nick, inclusive antes de que el gran trozo de metal se elevara, reflejaba inquietud hasta cierto punto, lo cual, hacía que me preocupase un poco. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un avión con él, por lo que no estaba segura si era eso o alguna otra razón independiente era la que le volvía tan cerrado hacia los demás (sobre todo hacia mi).Mi compañero era un gran espécimen sin lugar a duda, con coraje y un sentimentalismo oculto, sin embargo, no era como si fuera partidario de demostrárselo al público fisgón, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, justo en este instante se había puesto melancólico sin razón alguna, solamente lo hacía conmigo en momentos de mayor intimidad. Estas y más razones provocaban inquietud dentro de mi corazón, debía saber que le sucedía, debía saberlo ya.

-¿Qué pasa, Nick?-le pregunto, moviéndolo de un lado a otro en su asiento. Parecía broma que nos hayan puesto en lugares juntos, yo tenía la ventana por supuesto

-No lo sé, zanahorias-me confesó, mirando a través de mis ojos. Un mapache choca contra nosotros pero no le tomamos importancia alguna-no me siento muy bien es todo, no debes porque preocuparte -concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suelto un suspiro expresando agotamiento, a veces se portaba como un bebé, un lindo y tierno bebé.

-¿Quieres tomar algo para el malestar?-le pregunto, en busca de cuidarle-creo que tengo unas pastillas en mi bolso-digo, trepando hacia el maletero que se posicionaba encima de la cabeza de Nick, usando su rostro como punto de apoyo para escalar. Con el bolso en mis manos, voy sacando recipiente tras recipiente de medicina, pero Nick no aceptaba ninguno, me hacía enojar

-No estoy enfermo, Judy-me dice, tomándome de hombros e inmovilizándome. Sus ojos expresaban agotamiento y suspicacia

-Vamos Nick, dime que es lo que pasa-le digo, sonando lo más vulnerable que podía

-Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, levemente ruborizada por el repentino golpe

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el instinto? Todos dicen que es lo único que nunca perdimos al momento de evolucionar-explica Nick, apesadumbrado-siento una especie de cosquilleo en mi estómago cada vez que algo malo va a pasar, ahora es uno de esos momentos

-Todo saldrá bien Nick, de seguro son solo mareos por la altura-le comento, influyendo a la lógica

La primera vez que un niño descubre la muerte es un acontecimiento con altos índices de investigación. La inocencia del alma finalmente conoce aquello que aparenta ser el fin del cuerpo (ya será su problema en qué crea después de eso), un hecho de naturaleza innegable que alcanza hasta la última cosa viviente. Mi caso es bastante concurrido, era una alimaña de apenas seis años, con apenas los suficientes conocimientos como para saber que la tierra no debía comerse, por lo que ver por primera vez cadáver de un ser vivo hizo que la realidad me golpease por primera vez con toda su cólera. Inocente, curiosa, llena de determinación y de fe hacia cualquier cosa que mis padres me dijesen. Ese día mis progenitores me habían llevado a mí y a algunos hermanos mayores a ver el nacimiento de la camada de una amiga íntima de la familia, que por azares del destino y seguramente de la elección natural, tuvo la desgracia y suerte de perder solamente a uno de sus ciento veinticinco hijos recién nacidos, el cual me tocó ver, inmóvil y recostado en el regazo de su madre, siendo bañado por sus chorreantes ojos, si uno de mis hermanos no me hubiese explicado lo ocurrido, habría pasado desapercibido como un bebé dormido, pero la realidad solo me enseñó que no todos tenían la suerte de sobrevivir al primer día en este deprimente mundo.

El tiempo solamente hacía que me volviese indiferente ante la muerte, aunque aterrada por su inminente aparición en algún momento de mi existencia, o por lo menos creía tenerle total indiferencia. El ambiente que se observaba desde la ventanilla del avión solamente podía describirse como tal, desesperanzador, agradecía a dios que todavía sentía algo de pena al ver un cadáver, sin importar de que fuera de un desconocido.

Sufrí de unas inmensas nauseas en los últimos minutos de nuestro vuelo, en dónde el piloto daba vueltas por el terreno hasta encontrar un hueco en el itinerario, todo mientras que Nick sostenía mis orejas y sobaba mi espalda cuando intentaba con todas mis fuerzas el no potar el desayuno en el baño del avión. Al aterrizar, un ave de plumaje blanco que, si no fuera por el arqueamiento de su pico, no hubiese podido identificar que era un maduro flamenco, uniformado y con varias condecoraciones en su uniforme el cual nos sacó con prisas de nuestro transporte, fuera de este, indicaba hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos para que nos den posiciones, equipamiento y demás instrucciones para los siguientes días que nos la pasaríamos aquí. Era la primera vez que veía un ave en persona.

Había pocos animales que imponían algo semejante al asombro o la grandeza, las aves y los reptiles tenían varios ejemplares de aquellos que solemos llamar la cumbre de la elegancia y el poder, los mamíferos y aquellos seres cubiertos de una armadura de hueso también los tenían, pero no eran tantos comparados a las aves. Los primates tenían algunos de igual forma, pero cualquiera conocería el desprecio que el mundo les tiene a todos los de su especie, siendo un horrendo recuerdo de lo que fue la raza humana, recuerdo que fue suprimido cruelmente al ser exiliados de las civilizaciones más grandes en su momento.

-Voy a ser rápido, mis hombres necesitan descansar-nos habla con dureza un águila calva. Si la descripción de Bogo no era errada, era Bonntrie, un muy buen amigo suyo merecedor de nuestra confianza-muy bien, Verdana, ustedes irán a AT Street, Delanian, se dirigirán a la zona hotelera

Y así, los nombres de las agencias pasaban, temía que mi influyente sordera culpable de mis pensamientos hiciera que el nombre de mi agencia pasara de manera furtiva e hiciera que me llevara una fuerte reprimenda. Tuve la suerte de que no fue así, el nombre de mi departamento sonó poco después-

-Con que ustedes son los agentes que Bogo me mandó-exclamó Bonntrie, examinando a cada uno de nosotros con unos ojos penetrantes y expresión endurecida-si son la mitad de buenos de lo que mi amigo dijo, podré confiarles esta tarea-dijo, severo y seguro de sí mismo. Dispuesto a castigar a cualquiera que intentase negarse-ustedes junto con otro escuadrón de mi confianza serán los encargados de proteger los alrededores del ayuntamiento. Pasen a la siguiente área para darles horarios y posiciones. Antes de que se retiren, no me decepcionen

Los músculos faciales tensos y el rostro palidecido, sin presencia de del sujeto durante un breve periodo de tiempo, como si su alma se hubiese esfumado por causa del estrés del momento y no se atreviera a volver hasta que su cuerpo estuviese en un verdadero peligro o allá cesado el miedo. Era probable que hubiese sufrido de una parálisis nerviosa momentánea luego de escuchar las órdenes del mayor Bonntrie, según lo que Nick me explicó después de ponerme la pesada armadura que ahora abrazaba mi cuerpo.

Entre más caminábamos por las amplias calles de la ciudad, más se descomponía hasta caerse a pedazos todos aquellas buenas esperanzas que tenía de ella, la conocía gracias a revistas y artículos en internet, Aero era el primer habitad construido que podía mantenerse en los cielos gracias a la tecnología. Sin dudas antes de que todo esto se desatara, representaba un gran sitio turístico que hacía que todos los mantenimientos que tenía un lugar tan brillante se pagaran por si solos. Y ahora, con algún que otro edificio residencial sofocándose todavía entre las llamas, el suelo derruido por el agua y las explosiones, y la putrefacción del aire tratado, todo hacía que luciese como sacado de mis peores pesadillas.

-Judy, ¡Judy!-me grita Nick, sacándome de mí transe, el cual, parecía haberme mantenido distante por varias horas

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto, levemente alterada por la fuerte transición

-Al frente del refugio del alcalde y su familia-me señala con su pata que me voltease, dejándome ver lo que parecía ser la alcaldía, la cual, estaba protegida por varios policías, especialmente en una zona donde habían un hueco gigantesco-debo dejarte ahora

-¿Espera, qué?-grito, aterrorizada-¿Por qué?-los demás agentes no se inmutaban de mi o sencillamente no les interesaba

-Tengo que, Judy, me pusieron en segunda línea como apoyo, tú estarás a salvo en la tercera, tranquila-dijo Nick, preocupándome más de lo que estaba al saber que estaría literalmente envuelto en todo la destrucción

La "Formación de los tres caballos" era la maniobra más concurrida cuando se trataba de manejar a las masas de manera efectiva, fue un sistema creado en la era de los hombres. La primera línea es una amalgama de los animales más grandes y fuertes del grupo, cuya tarea es el empuje. La segunda fila, o sea en la que Nick está, es la encargada de noquear a tantos atacantes como sea posible si nos vemos en un aprieto, adelantándose a primera fila por un instante hasta que el cansancio los abate, ciclándose de nuevo con los de primera línea. La tercera y última fila, es la que maneja los suministros de la primera y segunda fila, si algo se les acaba o daña nosotros lo reponemos lo más rápido posible, es por ello que me habían botado acá, por mi mediocridad física y mi lentitud al momento de derribar atacantes.

Lo único que podía hacer era respirar aquel aire toxico que salía de todos los alrededores. Aquel ambiente artificial me volvía loca, absolutamente nada parecía haber sobrevivido a los primeros días de lo que podría ser un atentado terrorista, no había ninguna brisa que me calmara, ningún animal gritón que me hiciese volverme hacia la vaga realidad, ningún amigo que soltase algún consejo que me ayudase a levantar la cabeza, no había nada de eso, solo una pesada pechera aplastando mi busto y contrayendo mis pulmones, y un eterno silencio que aceleraba mi camino hacia la locura conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-Muy bien Judy, relájate, esto no puede ser tan malo-me digo a mi misma en una maniobra de autoayuda

Algo estalla y hace un ruido atronador, mandando al demonio mi optimismo

Estuve a nada de soltar un fuerte chillido e irme lo más rápido que mis patas pudiesen hacia un lugar seguro, pero repentinamente, una rana puso su extremidad en mi hombro, no me retenía con las fuerzas suficientes como para pararme, pero el asombro de ver un espécimen me hizo olvidar mis fatídicos temores por ese instante.

Sabía que verla por tanto tiempo de esa manera era algo incorrecto, tan lascivamente, inspeccionándola como un científico encontrando a nueva especie de seta con cualidades únicas o algo por el estilo, pero me era imposible responder de otra manera ante tal estímulo para la vista, el ver un ave por primera vez ya había llenado de brillo mis ojos, pero poder observar a un ser de sangre fría que no pudiese destrozar un automóvil con sus fauces de manera tan poco cautelosa, ere sin duda alguna una experiencia deliciosa, una oportunidad única para una campesina como yo.

-Se le llama Opía-exclama aquel espécimen de sexo femenino, cuyas manchas negras daban un lindo toque a su piel rosada y brillante por la viscosidad

-¿Perdón?-pregunto, inquieta y confundida por su atrevimiento

-Se le puede definir como "La extraña necesidad de mirar a alguien a los ojos, lo que puede dar al mismo tiempo una sensación invasiva y vulnerable"-cita ella, explicando a la perfección mi complejo. Estira su mano, la cual, estaba cubierta por unos guantes oscuros que le hacían sentir tosca-Aelen Reald, mucho gusto-ambas estrechamos las manos, y antes de que pudiese decir mi nombre hace una gran premonición-Judy Hopps, primera coneja policía, premio por la resolución del caso más rápida, eres bastante conocida-me aclara. Había ocasiones en las que olvidaba lo importante que fue el día en el que me habían dado la oportunidad de unirme a las fuerzas de la ZPD, no solo para mí, muchos animales pequeños ahora están en servicio gracias a la imagen que proporcioné, ahora hay varios policías diminutos en la pequeña Rodencia-¿Primer día como anti disturbios?-me pregunta, viéndose más relajada todavía

Soltando un suspiro, respondo-Si, veo que no lo es para ti

-Por donde vivo es cosa del día a día-dice

Por medio de libros y los medios de comunicación fue la manera en la que pude aprender un poco del mundo exterior sin tener que salir de mi casa. Muy lejos de Zootopia, en tierras pantanosas y toxicas habitan los seres de piel tosca y caparazón decorado, mundos que chocan, naturalezas hostiles aun en el mundo regido por la autoridad en la que vivía, algunos dicen que los asesinatos son movimientos del día a día, otros que la rebuscada e insana técnica de la selección natural todavía regía sus motivaciones, por algo ningún animal se atreve a acercarse en su territorio, ni siquiera los humanos en sus tiempos se daban el lujo de caminar al lado de alguno de esas especies.

-Debe de ser difícil vivir en un lugar así-digo, sin meditación previa. De algún modo, ella me inspiraba confianza

-No, no realmente. Todos nos tratamos como una gran familia, es solo que somos muy temperamentales-me explicó-,no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme, mayormente todos huyen de mi

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, con las manos abrazadas a mi torso por el frio

Aelen se quita uno de sus guantes, mostrándome una viscosidad que recorría sus patas sin parar.

-Soy una rana dardo, tocas un poco de mi veneno y tardarás de diez a quince minutos en morir por un ataque respiratorio-vuelve a ponerse su guante después de eso-usualmente tengo medicación que evita que segregue esto, pero al estar fuera de casa varios días, vuelve

-Fascinante

-Gracias-responde-Oye, ¿es cierto que tú y ese zorro tienen una relación en secreto y piensan adoptar un cachorro?-me pregunta sin rechistar, provocando que casi pegara un salto que me llevara al espacio

-¿Qué?, ¡p-p-por supuesto que no!-exclamé, pegando un salto que solo por unos centímetros me hubiese llevado hasta otro continente

-Nunca se la he visto a un zorro, pero siempre me pregunté cómo le hacías para poder montarte en eso

-¡Nunca hemos dormido juntos!

-Es como cuando esa lagartija me besó en la preparatoria-dijo ella, en su mundo. Podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera, pero ella jamás me escucharía, estaba muy envuelta en si misma-no fue capaz de manejar a una chica que sabe usar su lengua

-Espera-digo interrumpiéndole, al darme cuenta de los detalles de su pequeña historia-¿has hecho cosas…ya sabes, cosas interespecies?-pregunto, intentando ser discreta

-Por supuesto, creí que tú lo vivías a diario-me pregunta de vuelta, incrédula y sencilla-Por donde vivo somos de mente muy abierta, mientras no nos metamos en las vidas de los demás no tenemos por qué negarnos a hacer lo que queramos

-¿Dónde demonios escuchas todo eso? Lo que me dices es increíble

Si un día yo, una preciosa y joven conejita con un muy buen trabajo tuviese una relación con un animal distinto a mi especie, como un puercoespín, lo más probable es que me despedirían, luego me echarían de mi departamento y por ultimo mi padre me mataría. Les tengo mucho respeto a aquellas personas que se despegan de tanto por amor.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes, Judy?-me cuestiona-tú y ese zorro son como dos grandes farolas, llenando de valor a todo aquel que quiera ser quien es en verdad. Todo el mundo sabe sus nombres y de las cosas que han hecho juntos, no me extrañaría que si no estuviésemos en servicio tú tendrías esta plática con alguno de los demás agentes. Me llenó de emoción saber que trabajaría con alguien de tanta influencia y con una historia que parecía sacada de una novela de superación personal. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que se dicen de ustedes dos por donde vivo

-Creo que debo salir más de casa-expreso, soltando varias carcajadas exhaustas

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el día si quieres hablar

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No todo los días luchamos para mantener a esos peces gordos con vida-me explica, señalando el ayuntamiento a mis espaldas con su pulgar-hay veces en las que lo único que debemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y ser lo más intimidantes que podamos

Aelen me hacía sentir como una novata, es cierto que llevaba cerca de dos años en servicio, pero conocía cada patrón y caso conocido por la ZPD. Aelen me explicaba con detalle sus experiencias como agente anti disturbios, los pros y contras, riesgos y beneficios, todo eso hacía que me sintiese más segura al tener una idea de lo que me enfrentaba, aun habiendo entendido que la originalidad de las personas era lo más frecuente al momento de la violencia.

Fueron seis días relativamente tranquilos en lo que lo único que hacía era pararme en el mismo sitio con Aelen, a veces sentándonos encima de las cajas donde guardábamos las granadas de humo para platicar sobre cosas cualquiera, y por las noches, Nick solía acompañarme a cenar junto con Aelen. Es divertido, había hecho unos amigos con los que jugaba cartas en las noches, me contó que incluso se las ingeniaban para robarse una que otra botella de ron del comandante Bonntrie para beber en su habitación. Yo había hecho amigas también, incluso conocí a un ruiseñor, estas debían de ser las ventajas de las que Aelen me habló, jamás había visto tantas caras nuevas en mi vida, y quién sabe, quizá todas las revueltas se han acabado y nosotros no lo sabemos.

-Es una linda noche, ¿no lo crees Hopss?-me pregunta Nick, centrándose en el cielo. Yo estaba más concentrada en el frio que había-jamás había tenido a las estrellas tan cerca de mí

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi cuarto-le agradezco, pero el no recibir una respuesta próxima me hizo sentir algo incomoda-compañero-añado, golpeando su brazo con afecto

-Por mí es un placer-se expresó, luego de soltar unas risas, a veces detestaba lo bien que me conocía. Y se quedó parado en su lugar, viéndome a los ojos, como si estuviese esperando algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hay de mi beso de buenas noches?-dijo. Y yo bufé, divertida de sus ocurrencias

-Buenas noches Nick-digo, jalándole de la corbata lo suficiente como para solo tener que pararme de puntas para darle un beso en su mejilla

-Buenas noches saltitos-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que se detuvo y se volvió a mí-Los chicos y yo tenemos planeado hacer una pequeña fiesta, están invitadas por si gustan

-Gracias Nick, lo tomaré en cuenta-le respondo, aunque dudaba en ir, estaba bastante agotada de las caminatas que nos ponían a hacer todos los días

Yo vivía en una gran casa, pintada de colores rosados y rojos, la cual, estaba en un terreno asegurado por los agentes para nuestro uso. En la primera noche, nos habían asignado compañeros de piso (de nuestro mismo sexo, por supuesto), ya después de eso, nos dejaron libres de elegir alguna de las residencias que habían sido evacuadas hace varias lunas, lo único que nos habían dejado de tarea era mantenerla limpia.

Con solo entrar, pude sentir como si miles de ojos se hubiesen puesto encima de mí, o más específicamente unos catorce, sensación que me recordaba a las veces que me iba en autobús en Borrows.

-¿Qué?, ¿vas a decirnos cómo estuvo o nos dejarás esperando?-me pregunto Aelen pícaramente, sentada en uno de los soportes de madera de la casa

-¿Cómo estuvo qué cosa?-pregunto de vuelta mientras caminaba hacía mi cama y sacaba algo de ropa. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba pero intentaba no tocar el tema

No tenía problemas en hablar con Aelen sobre Nick, era como algo de nosotras, no es como si no estuviese comenzando a sentir algo por él que todavía no sé qué es pero por lo menos sabía que tenía a alguien con quién bromear al respecto y poder confesarle mis inquietudes sobre el tema. En cambio, las demás, podía confiarles mi vida pero no mis secretos, ellas siempre han pensado que todo ha sido una broma, pero sé que por dentro les daría asco si saliese con un zorro, por dentro a todos les daría asco.

-No te hagas la tonta Judy, queremos saber cómo te fue con ese zorro galán-dijo Gravers desde el sillón con tapizado oscuro, una Rottwieler con un cuerpo de complexión gruesa, a veces era difícil de tratar con ella por su agresivo carácter, pero en el fondo era como una cachorrita

-¡Sí!-gritó Ghotic con entusiasmo, ella era la ruiseñor de plumas negras y rojas que conocí por medio de Aelen. Era bastante picara-Danos todos los sucios detalles

-¿Acaso están en celo o qué?-respondo, en una mezcla de enfado y risas-Nick es solo mi mejor amigo

-¿De los que se besan?-pregunta Blanca, una ardilla, perversamente mientras se mantenía suspendida en el aire con ayuda de su cola enroscada a uno de los soportes del techo, hasta que Aelen la hizo caer de cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito nerviosa. Y todas se ríen hasta que termino de ponerme mis jeans rasgados y mi blusa azul con escote y me dirijo a la salida

Aelen es la única que pareció notarlo, o por lo menos fue la única con el coraje suficiente como para hablarme cuando estaba enfadada.

-No te vayas Judy, era solo una broma-me dice mi amiga de sangre fría, con aires de preocupación. Me coge del hombro con una sola pata. No podía enojarme con ella ni aunque lo intentase

-No me voy a ninguna parte-respondo, tomándola de sus patas cubiertas por sus guantes con un mejor humor-¡Oigan ustedes!-les grito, todas habían dejado de reírse desde hace un buen rato, por lo que solo escuchaban lo que le decía a Aelen-Los chicos harán una fiesta en su casa-todas me vieron incrédulas por unos segundos-¿Me acompañarán?-inmediatamente, todas mis nuevas compañeras estaban embelleciéndose lo más rápido que podían, era un evento casual así que no había motivos como para arreglarse tanto, además, no era como si pudiéramos alocarnos mucho, al fin y al cabo estábamos en servicio y teníamos que tener cuidado de los generales que a veces salían a vigilar que todo esté en orden.

Como agentes entrenadas que éramos, teníamos un pequeño conocimiento del sigilo y las horas de patrullaje de los mayores, por lo que no fue mucho problema llegar a la casa de los chicos.

Escuchaba risas desde afuera, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo de verdad.

Un rottweiler con las orejas levantadas y con punta fue el quien nos recibió. Se veía bastante alegre, y tengo que admitir que era bastante atractivo. Gravers se divertirá esta noche.

-Oh Judy, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación-me dice Nick desde los interiores de su refugio, por alguna razón estaba haciendo que un león de gran melena multicolor introdujese sus manos por dentro de los agujeros de su playera-, entren, no sean tímidas

Todo parecía bastante agradable, el resto de los muchachos estaban sentados en el sillón, y casualmente eran de la misma especie que mis amigas. Esta noche se pondría interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-le pregunta Aelen a uno de los chicos, uno alto y formado por años de trabajo de campo, el cual, estaba fumando mientras subía una foto a Intagram desde su smartphone

-Ahora lo verán-dijo aquel, conteniendo las risas

A diferencia mía, Nick jamás ha tenido el desafío de hacer amistades duraderas, yo soy un caso viviente de ello, primero enemigos, luego compañeros y ahora mejores amigos. A él se le facilitaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, en cambio, yo soy un poco más tímida, pero he intentado cambiar eso, no es como que no me guste estar con Nick, pero a veces quisiera salir con alguna hembra.

-Muy bien Sans, solo debes alzar un poco tus brazos-el león obedeció las ordenes de Nick, por lo que veo ya se tenían confianza-¿ya estás tieso?-el inmenso e imponente depredador asiente con la cabeza como gesto de afirmación, por lo que Nick procede

De un momento a otro, Nick le bajó a Sans los pantalones, de modo que si, pudimos ver la voluptuosidad del recién conocido espécimen balancearse mientras que intentaba librarse y subir sus pantalones de nuevo. Obviamente todos estaban muertos de la risa desde el principio hasta el fin del acto.

-¡Puta madre Nick!-exclamó Sans, el león que mostraba síntomas en su piel y pelaje que contribuían a los de un ser albino, mostrando sus colmillos en muestra de su cólera. Y Nick puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello sin miedo alguno, hizo que se inclinara un poco y revolvió su colorida cabellera con sus nudillos

-Era solo una broma Sans-dijo cuándo todos ya estábamos más tranquilos

-Fue buena, lo admito-declaró el león, divirtiéndose un poco al final

-¿Quieren bailar un poco chicas?-dijo un ruiseñor cubierto de plumas negras y rojas. Encendiendo lo que parecía ser un equipo de sonido con pintas de ser decente, a la par que Nick bajaba la fuerza de las luces, envolviéndonos en una agradable oscuridad que solo le daba el valor para salir de su escondite a la perversidad y la faceta más vulgar del hedonismo.

Los chicos no habían mentido, habían robado los mejores vinos y licores de la bodega personal de nuestro mayor, pero además de eso, habían hurtado más sustancias de una licorería que estaba a unas cuantas calles. Todos los recipientes juntos lograban rebasar los treinta y dos, y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el tiempo en el que nos llevaría acabárnoslo.

Todos nos movíamos como si aquella fuera la última vez que supiéramos de nuestra existencia; había bailado con ese tal Sans y con venado de lindo trasero, de modo que varios roces fueron inevitables por nuestra emoción; bebí bastante de los gigantescos senos de Giz, una leona por méritos propios; bailé encima de una mesa junto con Aelen, tirando los envases vacíos al suelo mientras reía eufórica; le dedique a Nick un baile sensual en privado, en donde no estaba permitido tocar pero me hubiese encantado que lo hiciese. Recuerdo también que Gravers pudo ligarse al guapo chico que nos recibió, y me sentí bastante feliz por ella, ahora mismo creo que subieron a uno de los cuartos a terminar lo que no podían aquí, casi todos hacían lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, mañana tendríamos un día de descanso. Los únicos que estábamos con vida éramos yo, Nick, Aelen, la gacela de lindos glúteos, una hiena llamada Math con un cuerpo bastante sensual, y Demi, una vaca de atractivas caderas.

Al haberse acabado nuestros suministros de alcohol, y que más de la mitad de los animales estuviesen fornicando en el piso de arriba, entre los pocos que quedábamos tuvimos la grandiosa idea de jugar a los dardos, y para hacerlo interesante, modificamos las reglas originales, de modo que, el que haya obtenido la menor cantidad de puntos en cada ronda, se verá en la necesidad de quitarse una muda de su ropa. Para mi mala suerte, yo tenía una puntería pésima a comparación de la de Nick, el cual parecía no errar nunca, podría decirse que esa es una razón por la que nos complementábamos tan bien en el trabajo, pero ahora aquella ventaja me ha costado cara, dejándome tan solo en ropa interior junto con Aelen y esa hiena.

El gemido frustrado de una hembra provoca las risas de los de la sala. A este paso no llevaría mucho en que alguien terminara sin nada.

-Carajo-insulta Aelen al momento de perder esa ronda, quitándose el sostén como pago. Desde el día en que la conocí sabía que tenía más coraje que yo

-Creí que las ranas dardo serían mejores en esto-dice la gacela, viéndola coquetamente. Todos los que estábamos en la sala gritábamos, agonizantes por el dolor que causaba una broma tan mala como esa

-Yo creí que los machos como tú serían mejores comediantes-le responde de manera asertiva, mordiéndose su labio mientras inspeccionaba al espécimen que tenía en frente sin ninguna discreción

-Soy bueno en muchas cosas

-Filtreando seguramente no es una, cariño-dijo Aelen, acercándose más y alargando su sonrisa el doble

Si un fuerte gemido no hubiese irrumpido en el momento, esos dos se hubieran besado, lo cual no habría terminado muy bien. El alcohol nubla por completo la mente.

-¡Mierda Sans!, ¡déjanos algo animal inmundo!-le grita Nick a su amigo, con aires de orgullo y diversión-bueno, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?-dijo aquel, frotándose las manos con malicia

Las partidas siguieron y siguieron, hasta que tuve la mala suerte de perder, y solo estaba a dos prendas de mi desnudez, estaba en una mala situación.

-Muy bien Judy, tú decides, ¿arriba o abajo?-me pregunta Aelen viéndome con deleite, de todos tenía que ser ella. Estaba abrazada por la cintura junto con la gacela, al parecer su nombre era Shown

Todos se me acercaban, como si desearan verme sin ropa. Definitivamente éramos animales irracionales cuando nos daban un ligero empujón.

-Chicos-digo nerviosa mientras daba unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, hubiese sido más sencillo caminar antes de beber tanto-¿No podemos hacer un trato?, no sé, otro reto

-Alto, ya sé que podemos hacer-irrumpió Demi en el momento, haciendo parar a la manada de animales salvajes-yo digo que le demos una oportunidad-pude soltar el aire de mis pulmones al escuchar eso-le daremos a Judy la oportunidad de jugar treinta minutos en el cielo, con Nick-exclama, señalándolo. Él se sobresalta y comienza a balbucear mil palabras por segundo, pero no resultaron en nada

-¡Dame esa pesuña amiga!-dice Aelen, energética. Ambas chicas levantaron las manos al momento

Nos habían arrastrado a ambos por la sala hasta llegar a un pequeño ropero descubierto junto a la sala, en donde toda esta locura había dado origen, y si podía decir algo de esta experiencia, era que ese lugar en particular era incómodo, muy incómodo. La única manera en la que pudieron echarnos ahí, fue dejándonos a ambos en una posición que abría las puertas hacia las posibilidades, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del mío como para sentirlo con mis bigotes, la vergüenza engendrada por mis manos congeladas en alguna parte de su torso, incapaces de moverse, y la incapacidad para pensar con claridad por culpa de aquellas sustancias ingeridas.

Los minutos pasaban, agonizantes, carentes de sentido, eternos.

-¿En qué piensas zanahorias?-me pregunta Nick, rompiendo el hielo. Aunque su aliento apestaba a alcohol, demostraba que se podía controlar perfectamente, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mí

-Nada, en todo-respondo con simpleza y esfuerzo para no quedarme paralizada ante la belleza de sus ojos cristalizados por el agotamiento

-¿No te divertiste?

-No, no, no es eso, me divertí, de verdad-exclamo, atreviéndome a verle a los ojos-, me encantó haberme dejado llevar por una vez en mi vida

-La testaruda oficial Judy Hopss era merecedora de un descanso-dice Nick, dejándose una tierna y agradable carcajada en el proceso

-Que mejor forma que con mi encantador zorro-digo, enternecida de su sonrisa. Sosteniéndole sus mejillas, hasta que mi voluntad se extinguió y mis banales deseos se apoderaron de mis actos

Nick y yo disfrutábamos del placer dado por el degustamiento del fruto prohibido, la euforia, la adrenalina, la falta de sueño, no sabía a quién culpar por haberme rebajado hasta mis más ingratos deseos.

Torpe, ingenua e inocente, adjetivos que no había usado en mi misma hace años, pero todo era diferente ahora, nada podía compararse al deseo y la delicia de un fruto maduro el cual llevas cuidando. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mis piernas como yo recorría el suave pelaje de su cuello y espalda, me costaba respirar, me costaba mantener el ritmo de sus besos, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a su cuello y tratar de no gritar al momento de que jugaba con mi trasero y mordía mis orejas. Nunca había dejado a alguien llegar tan lejos, el tocar mis piernas ya era bastante pero dejarle tocar mis caderas, incluso apretar mi cola, jamás creí que sería capaz de entregarle todo mi ser a alguien como mi mejor amigo, mucho menos a alguien que no fuese de mi misma especie, un ser sanguinario por naturaleza, un depredador.

-¿No ibas a quedarte contento hasta apretar mi cola verdad?-le pregunto, excitada, entre jadeos y leves gemidos, mas roja y sudada de lo que podría imaginar. Él solo me respondió con otro apretón, el cual me tomó por sorpresa.-muy gracioso, Nick-digo, fingiendo estar enfadada-ahora es mi turno-infiero, con gran autoestima

Le había tomado de los hombros y me había aferrado a él sosteniéndolo con mis alargadas piernas, acercándolo a mí en el proceso.

Su mano había viajado a mi feminidad, la cual, hacía aumentar mi fruición conforme a sus dedos se desplazaban por mi húmeda ropa interior. Mis patas apenas podían rozar su intimidad, me tenía dominada, deseosa de su cuerpo.

El revoltijo que estábamos haciendo ahí dentro fue tal, que terminamos golpeándonos por todos lados debido a los arqueos de mi espalda y la falta de espacio, el ultimo hizo que la puerta se rompiese y nosotros cayéramos detrás de ella, y lo admito, fue mi culpa el que eso pasara, si no le hubiese pedido a Nick que me tomase por los glúteos mientras mordía mi cuello eso jamás habría pasado.

Mi cara no pudo haberse puesto más roja de lo que estaba ya, el estar encima de Nick, con sus manos en mi trasero, sudados y yo con marcas en mi cuello no representaban la completa imagen de la pureza. Pero para nuestra bendita suerte, Aelen y Shown habían desaparecido en algún momento. Math y Emi eran los que me preocupaban en ese momento, podrían estar en algún rincón, viéndonos con desagrado y apunto de hacerse notar como cualquier animal racional haría.

Un pequeño grito de alegría se escapó de mi boca al ver a esos dos, recostados en el sofá y durmiendo con la ayuda de sus cuerpos, una escena adorable o grotesca por donde la vieras, yo iba más por la adorable.

Estando segura de que la zona estaba libre de peligro, me vuelvo hacia Nick, el cual, parecía haber experimentado los mismos horrores que yo, los cuales, nos habían vuelto a prender en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que volviese a juntar mi boca con la suya, hasta el momento que la mente se desvaneció y dejó solo al cuerpo.

* * *

Hola, linda noche.

Hay mucha actividad fantasmal últimamente, hay "tanta" gente que sigue esta historia y todavía no se a presentado, espero que se animen un poco, me ayuda bastante.

Espero que comprendan mi tardanza, la escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo, y para que lo tengan como ejemplo, mañana estaré desde las once de la mañana hasta las ocho (yo estudio en la tarde) y sinceramente, me hes muy difícil ser un buen alumno, prepararme para mis competencias y además escribir, espero que lo entiendan.

¿Qué les pareció la escena Lemon? Algo muy mio es hacer este tipo de momentos, me gusta mucho y creo que he mejorado bastante (si ven mis trabajos anteriores, podrán notar que era mucho más extenso y vulgar), si les gustan, tranquilos, tengo muchos más planeados.

No esto muy seguro de porque explico tanto, tenía ganas de hacerme conocer un poco.

MyobiXHitachiin (por los dos reviews): Gracias, me alegra ver que alguien aprecia la seriedad que quiero engendrar, realmente odio los finales felices con tramas dulces, simplemente no me atraen. Por otro lado, la muerte del alcalde Lionheart no tendrá repercusiones por el momento, ojo, POR EL MOMENTO, luego ocurrirán ciertas cosas que harán que todo cobre sentido.

Pasen linda noche.

-N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este apartado contiene una demostración prolongada de acciones mórbidas, las cuales, no recomiendo si tienen el estomago frágil.**

 **Anuncios al final del cap como siempre.**

* * *

Capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Nick

Grandes y marcadas ojeras, baba evaporada en el pelaje de mi rostro, un repulsivo aliento, mucha hambre y borrosos recuerdos de lo que sucedió anoche. Definitivamente ayer sobrepasé mi límite.

Judy estaba al lado mío, desnuda y dormida, y por un instante, fue como si me diese un ataque, pero de a poco los pensamientos volvían a tener correlación con mis recuerdos de la noche anterior, regresándome mi tranquilidad.

-Judy, Judy, despierta coneja-elegí despertarla, era ya medio día y tampoco era como para acostumbrarse a tenerla en estas condiciones. Repentinamente despertó, al principio mansa, pero al observar detenidamente la situación, se vuelve a incorporar en el piso, junto a mis mantas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo

-¡Nick!, n-no me digas que tú y yo-exclamó Judy chillonamente y con las mejillas hirviendo, tambaleándose un poco por culpa de la debilidad. Al final ocurrió lo que no quería que ocurriese

-No zanahorias, no es lo que crees-le digo en forma de consuelo, medianamente fastidiado, sentandome en el borde de mi cama con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, posición que me costaba mantener, posiblemente por los constantes mareos

-¿Entonces por qué desperté desnuda en tu cama?-gritó ella. La verdad es que era algo que daba mucho que pensar

-Ayer en la noche, estábamos demasiado ebrios así que decidí llevarte a rastras hasta tu casa-digo, y la coneja relaja un poco su defensa y la tensión de su rostro-pero como estaban los vigilantes rondando, te traje a una que estaba al lado de la mía

-Eso explica porque dormimos en la misma cama-dijo Judy, relativamente tranquila-¿Pero por qué rábanos estoy como cuando llegué al mundo?-me preguntó, con mirada desafiante y la pata chasqueando el suelo con una fuerza moderada y velocidad de un martillo neumático

-Cuando llegamos estabas vomitando, mucho, ensuciaste tus ropas y tuve que darte un chapuzón en la tina de baño-exclamo-luego de eso te arropé en la cama y dormí al lado tuyo, pensé que no importaría, no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama-era cierto, solo que jamás habíamos llegado a tal punto

Cada vez que Judy y yo salíamos de fiesta (a veces siendo invitados por nuestros compañeros, otras de las que yo me he enterado gracias a ciertos contactos) para disfrutar de los últimos años de juventud que nos quedaban, solemos llegar a tal grado de que se nos hace imposible caminar sin tropezar o reír por lo que sea, en otras ocasiones simplemente salíamos a bailar (no me gusta mucho, pero hago un esfuerzo por Judy, la cual tiene el ritmo en las venas), y como vivimos bastante lejos, decidimos quedarnos a dormir en casa de alguno.

-Te libraste de la muerte otra vez Nick Wilde-dice mi compañera, con su sonrisa recobrada entre ligeras risas y una postura confiada-ahora ve a buscarme algo de ropa-me ordena, apacible mientras agitaba su mano en mi cara, divirtiéndose con ella

-Aelen debe de estar cerca de acá, iré a buscarla y le pediré que te traiga algo para ponerte-digo, y poco después me pongo unos pantalones para salir a hacer lo que dije

Tenía la ropa ya entre mis brazos, la amiga de Judy estaba igual que todos los que estuvimos ayer en esa pequeña fiesta, mareados, potando un poco las toxinas, lo habitual. El paisaje que disponía la ciudad era el perfecto para perderse en la mente un par de minutos, motivos suficientes para un zorro como yo el cual necesitaba un respiro, uno que se atrevió a romper más de una regla en una sola noche; había desobedecido las ordenes de mis superiores al ingerir bebidas alcohólicas en tiempo de servicio; robé de algunos establecimientos los demás materiales que necesitábamos en aquel momento con la ayuda de mi equipo; rompí la regla básica de toda amistad duradera, no besar a tu mejor amiga y tocarla de la manera en la que lo hice; me volví una aberración sintiéndome atraído por un animal que no era de mi especie, una presa. Para alguien como yo, ser juzgado incluso antes de actuar es ya una costumbre, por lo que no siento ni una mera preocupación acerca de todo ese racismo e intolerancia que hay alrededor de las relaciones entre animales de otras especies, me viene de sobra, pero Judy, ella es otra historia. Mi compañera proviene de una familia conservadora, de un pueblo conservador, de costumbres conservadoras, por lo que, ni aunque intentase tener algo serio con ella, todas aquellos márgenes en los que creció hacen que algo como una relación con un depredador se vea imposible, sin embargo, ella había demostrado las agallas como para si quiera tratarme, eso podía ser una esperanza. Hoy en la mañana no la escuché mencionar para nada lo que sucedió la otra noche, incluso su reacción fue discontinua, podría decirse que comprensiva, quizá si lo recuerda y simplemente no quiere mencionarlo, eso lo entendería, pero a la vez está bastante dicho, basta con no hablar del asunto para que este nunca hubiese ocurrido. Debía dejar de torturarme, mi prioridad era darle la ropa a esa coneja, podía coger un resfriado si no me apresuraba.

Había entrado a la casa, inmerso en mis asuntos todavía. Mi propio cuerpo me había ordenado ir al lavabo y retirar la incomodidad del rostro con algo de agua, al estar tan centrado en esa tarea, no pude darme cuenta de la coneja que estaba dándose un baño en la regadera de mi costado hasta que ella gritó, liberándome de mis propias anclas y haciéndome palidecer por la vergüenza de verla desnuda.

-¡Tapate los ojos Nick!-gritó ella hasta quedarse sin aire

-Pero

-¡Que te tapes los ojos maldita sea!-ordena, y por consiguiente cumplo con ello-ahora sal

-La puerta está atascada-digo, embistiendo con ligereza a la puerta que no se abría con los ojos tapados

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio

La hembra suelta un fuerte gemido, cargado de exasperación.

-Te juro que si abres los ojos Nick te asesinaré-exclamó ella

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo mi columna

-Me cambiaré en frente tuya. Si abres los ojos te los arrancaré.

El aire comenzaba a volverse tortuoso, la sala de baño lentamente se convertía en un horno por culpa del bochorno. Mientras tanto, Nick, mantenía ambas patas adheridas a la cara, dejando que su propia imaginación recreara el cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amiga, volviéndolo deseoso, haciéndole olvidar que su propia evolución le había regalado la habilidad del autocontrol. Por el frente, Judy, sentía un gran golpe en su pecho, su corazón andaba como un motor de altas revoluciones, dentro de ella, sabía que le hubiese encantado que su amigo la viese en esas circunstancias, pero el súper ego y los remordimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ahogar completamente las llamas del deseo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo ella finalmente

Admito que cumplir el trabajo de un agente antidisturbios me parecía emocionante, algo así como lo que hago todos los días con Judy en la central, solo que armados hasta los dientes y con las pintas de una tortuga de guerra, pero al final, no era lo que me tenía en mente, esperaba algo más de movimiento, algo más de acción, algo…pero nada, solo estaba parado en el centro de una formación complicada durante horas. Seguramente Judy está igual o peor que yo, sin embargo ella al menos tiene a Aelen para entretenerse.

No había sido capaz de encarar a Hopss desde aquella enrevesada escena en el baño, la cual, hizo que las cosas se pusieran mucho más tensas entre nosotros, mucho más habiendo incluso llegado a tal intimidad por culpa de tal merluza. Platico de ello con Sans de vez en cuando, tiene una orientación bisexual en una familia religiosa, por lo que sabe bastante acerca de cómo encarar las cosas prohibidas. Judy es una chica criada a la antigua en una granja, debe de sentirse fatal por haberse metido conmigo, alguien que no es de la misma especie que ella, un depredador.

La pesada zarpa de mi pálido compañero se postra sin remordimientos sobre mi hombro, avistándome sobre algo que parecía próximo.

-Oye Nick, ¿alcanzas a ver eso?-dijo Sans, siguiendo con la palma a una figura que caminaba hacia nosotros

-Creo que es un Erizo, creo que viene solo-digo, haciéndome responsable de una vista tan aguda-tiene algo en las manos-digo, mientras que mi cuerpo bombeaba sangre a niveles insospechados

-No estoy seguro, se ve muy grande para ser un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes-dice él, forzando su vista

Nuestro jefe de cuadrilla era estricto y precavido, al instante en el que él también pudo ver al obstinado animal aproximarse, nos hizo tomar ligeras precauciones, ordenando el próximo equipamiento de nuestras máscaras antigases. Los gases pimienta rudimentarios eran un arma común por parte de los civiles enfurecidos, por lo que su orden fue bastante acertada.

El erizo, se acomodó el arma al hombro, con pintas de disparar, y todos los agentes endurecieron sus cuerpos, mientras que otros apuntaban desde lo lejos. Una nube de humo salió de aquel tronco de metal. Un animal cae de boca contra el pavimento. Decenas son volados por los aires por una explosión.

Zumbidos incesantes, tímpanos reventados, sangre por todos lados.

-Nick, ¿Nick pedazo de idiota estás bien!-dijo Sans mientras me levantaba del suelo y me recostaba entre sus gruesas piernas

-Estoy bien, gracias-digo, reincorporándome con su ayuda. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, mi brazo me dolía demasiado, lo suficiente como para ser preocupante-¿Los chicos están bien?-pregunto, preocupado por mis colegas

-Ellos están bien, el impacto de la explosión no los alcanzó-dijo Sans, tranquilizándome un poco-ojalá ellos hubiesen tenido la misma suerte-dijo, apartando la mirada del frente

Unas horrendas ganas de vomitar me llegaron de golpe, el olor a sangre, la carne y caucho chamuscado, las extremidades esparcidas, era demasiado para mí, era demasiado para cualquiera con un poco de humanidad en sus huesos.

Como era de esperarse, las cosas se pusieron mucho peores de lo que ya estaban, de aquel extremo de la amplia calle, salieron cientos de animales enfurecidos dispuestos a atravesarnos a la fuerza y hacer con el alcalde lo que les placiera. Habíamos tenido insufribles bajas en nuestras filas, y ninguno de nosotros se esperaba que aquellos fueran a cumplir con una embestida tan coordinada.

¿Alguna vez habían sentido el golpe proveniente de las zarpas de un ave?, ¿repetidas veces?, era como ser desgarrado, lentamente cortado de manera no uniforme, había sentido el arañazo de un oso una vez, pero la fuerza de un ave y la profundidad de sus garras, no tenían comparación, lo único que me salvaba de ser partido a la mitad era el blindaje. La primera gran embestida fue atroz, la segunda hacia dudar sobre la verdadera solidez de nuestra complicada estrategia. Las bajas eran incontables, y su superioridad biológica al poder sobrevolarnos nos quitaba toda esperanza de supervivencia, sin importar cuando soportáramos, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que las filas se cansara y que nuestros cuerpos sean destrozados por las pisadas de aquellos animales. Nuestras herramientas perdían fuerza, al igual que nuestro espíritu.

Mi arma golpea la cabeza de un coyote, y el sonido que hace al momento, como el de un trozo de madera siendo partido a la mitad, me hace dudar si vino de su cabeza ensangrentada o de mi pata amoratada. Debía soportar el dolor, debía ser fuerte por Judy.

Nuestro líder finalmente decide el pedir refuerzos con el uso de una radio, luego de un incompetente uso de su liderazgo para mantener a mis compañeros con vida. Muchas veces hubiese deseado matarlo, él era un elefante seboso y de colmillos amarillentos, con una actitud tan desagradable como su aspecto, y digo era porque murió poco después de eso, luego de que una gran roca le cayera en la cabeza. Maldita sea. Podía odiarlo, pero había cosas que no podía cambiar, en un juego de ajedrez, los peones eran eliminados de la partida al caer su rey, y esto era un claro jaque mate.

El espantoso grito de un conejo me hizo recobrar la cordura perdida. Y solo había un maldito conejo el cual había logrado unirse a las fuerzas policiales. ¡Maldita sea!

Dejo un hueco en mi fila, acto considerado como traición para mi fallecido superior, abriéndome paso entre los robustos animales que estaban bloqueándome, pude alcanzar a ver aquella rana que se había vuelto amiga de Judy, sofocando las llamas de un cuerpo inerte tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Ayúdame!, por favor-suplicó Aelen, la única de su fila que no estaba ocupándose de la plaga encima nuestra. Permitiéndose llorar un poco

La desesperación me hacía imposible plantearme alguna alternativa para su supervivencia, y los gritos de dolor de los agentes no hacían más que quitarme las esperanzas.

Las zarpas de Sans se acomodaron en mis hombros desnudos, y de algún modo, aquel simple acto me había dado algo de reconfort en un ambiente tan bélico.

-Nosotros te cubrimos, hay un hospital a unas cuantas cuadras de acá. Será mejor que te apures-me ordena. No podía negarme, su piel palpitante chocando en mis manos me lo hacía saber

Cual chispa, desaparezco de la zona de guerra hacia el sitio en donde Sans me había indicado. Mis pulmones ardían, mi corazón estaba a nada de colapsar, mis piernas me rogaban descanso, pero no podía, debía de ser fuerte, solo quedaban tres cuadras más.

Las puertas de vidrio templado habían sido destruidas desde hace mucho, sentiría los vidrios si no fuese por mis gruesas botas y mi falta de atención al momento.

Dejo a Judy en una camilla, mirando hacia el lado derecho, mientras que con varias toallas intento parar el flujo de sangre al buscar alguna herramienta que me dejase curar a Judy.

Logré encontrar lo que necesitaba (o por lo menos lo suficiente) en un carrito que suelen empujar las dulces y ancianas enfermeras, algo de alcohol, hilo, vendas, lo imprescindible como para mantenerla con vida durante un tiempo. Para mi suerte, una de las habitaciones tenía una cama limpia, entro en ella, dejando a Judy en ella, su nariz no deja de saltar, sus manos comenzaban a hincharse y no paraba de soltar terribles quejidos a cada momento, era sin dudas un atroz espectáculo que no hacía más que alabar a la próxima muerte.

Le doy la vuelta a Judy, dejando su espalda a la vista pero sin la posibilidad de que se ahogase con su propia sangre, mientras que intentaba recordar lo que había aprendido en la academia.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Judy, cariño?-le digo, manteniendo mi cordura y estabilidad mediante una conversación que hiciera funcionar mi cerebro-Desde que entré a la academia luego de un entrenamiento exprés, y después de verte unos cuantos días trabajar, me quedé atónito ante tu habilidad, para todo. Siendo tan pequeña eres capaz de enfrentarte con los animales más fuertes, siendo tan dulce te sabes todo el código fiscal y sus lagunas legales, siendo tan frágil eres mucho mejor policía que yo. Es por ello que me metí a un entrenamiento como el que tu recibiste, porque quiero ser como tú, quiero ser verdaderamente útil en nuestro pequeño equipo-exclamo, liberando mis pesares como si de aire se tratara-espero que todavía pueda llamarlo equipo

Limpio el exceso de sangre con un pañuelo especial que absorbió la mayoría de sus fluidos vitales. Recuerdo como una gran oso polar me gritaba cada vez que me caía en las pruebas de campo. Tu sangre no deja de fluir. Me quedo despierto hasta tarde luego de las cuotas de trabajo para estudiar para mis siguientes pruebas. Logro detener tu sangre, pero tu piel sigue colgando junto a tu pelo carbonizado, tuve que cortarlo con unas alargadas tijeras. Me quedo dormido en el trabajo, y tú me levantas de una manera amable. Retiro los grandes trozos de vidrio de tu espalda, la sangre vuelve a fluir. Aprendo a disparar un arma de dardos y la historia de la clásica policía humana. Suturo tus heridas menores, pero todavía hay un gran agujero en tu espalda que no puedo curar. Me vuelvo el mejor de la clase teórica. Comienzas a respirar de manera muy agitada. MI primera vez entrenando contra adversarios mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo. Dejas de respirar. Me dan otra goliza, tú me preguntas por qué amanezco con tan pocas ganas. Te doy de mi propio aire al unir mi boca con la tuya, ejerzo presión en tu pecho, buscando que tu corazón vuelva a latir. Me enamoro de tus atenciones. Lloro sobre tu pecho al momento de que vuelves a respirar.

De las heridas de Judy había parado de brotar sangre desde hace un rato, lo que me daba algo de calma. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado metido ahí, pero la tarde empezaba a dar su lugar.

Mi único objetivo era encontrar una manera de escapar, sabía que existían vuelos programados hacia Zootopia a ciertas horas del día, por lo que, hasta que llegase, el ver el angelical rostro de mi compañera y mis deseos de vivir serían mis únicos entretenimientos hasta que regresara a casa.

Una majestuosa ave de grandes zarpas sobrevuela mi cabeza, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sus garras habían atravesado mi abdomen. Judy estaba en el suelo, mis ojos querían salir corriendo y mis manos no podían dejar que mis tripas salieran de su sitio.

Algo sostiene mi cabeza entera, y mi conciencia, se esfuma.

(…)

-¡El jefe va estar muy emocionado!-dice una voz que vaguea por mi cráneo, con ánimos

-Entiendo lo animado que estás, pero creo que sería mejor que le dieran pronto el suero a esa coneja-dice otra voz, vidriosa

-Muchas gracias Sun, a veces me acalambro demasiado y me olvido para que estamos aquí-un quejido sale de su boca al haber hecho un esfuerzo

-Hacer feliz a un loco

-En eso te equivocas amigo mío-dice aquel de voz exaltada. Deja caer algo-Estamos aquí porque somos listos, el jefe nos volvió listos

-La verdad yo estoy aquí gracias a un familiar que trabajaba desde hace mucho

-Pero no me digas que no te emociona el saber que formarás parte de algo grande, mentirás si no dices que el señor no te vuelve loco con su filosofía, ¿eres un mentiroso?

-No Rogers, no lo soy-dice el otro, frustrado-Simplemente tengo varias bocas que alimentar en casa

-La coneja está lista, déjala con los demás

-Siento pena por lo que te pasará-dijo el sujeto de la voz vidriosa, lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que era para mi

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, y mi desesperación progresa al notar que estaba vendado, amordazado y atado a una silla. No paraba de sudar, había calor.

Un mapache se desase de mis obstáculos, a excepción de las ataduras. Su sonrisa era más que perturbadora.

-Buenas noches agente Wilde, espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado-me saluda, su voz era irritante y fofa. No me dignaba a responderle. Recibo un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula como respuesta-¡Me gusta la gente educada agente Wilde!-dice él, acercándome hacia el macabro posicionamiento de sus labios parecido a una sonrisa-Usted es educado verdad…¡VERDAD!-me mantengo firme-Veo que lo que dicen sobre usted es cierto-toma de lo que parece ser toda una mesa llena de objetos de tortura un alargado picahielos, por el cual pasa sus dedos de manera melosa, podría decirse que amorosa-Testarudo-el objeto atraviesa mi muñeca. Mis gritos se oyen por todos lados y mi sangre se esparce con lentitud-Egocéntrico-atraviesa mi rodilla. Grito más fuerte-Elocuente-atraviesa mi fémur. Grito hasta que mi garganta se oxida-¡Inepto!-destroza todos mis dedos de mi mano derecha. Grito hasta el llanto-Prepárese señor Wilde, esta será una semana larga-y finalmente, se aleja, dejándome llorar mientras mi sangre recorría mis piernas

De un modo, había algo que no me dejaba morir, no era algo estúpido como la determinación, no, era algo real, algo me mantenía encadenado a mi sufrimiento debido a que mis heridas no dejaban de sanar de manera instantánea. Solamente mi cordura era lo que parecía deshacerse de a pocos.

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, ni el cómo podía seguir con vida después de lo que me pasó, solo podía sentarme, respirar y tratar de pensar en Judy, la cual, era la única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo. No había visto al mapache en un largo tiempo, un lobo había tomado su lugar, uno completamente demente.

-Muy bien zorrito, como fuiste un buen chico hoy te daré la oportunidad de elegir, ¿hormigas bala en tus ojos o quemarte los pies, ¡el tiempo corre señor Wilde!-y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, entre llantos por la desesperación y el miedo, logro apuntar hacia las llamas-buena elección señor Wilde, ¡muy buena en mi opinión!

Las llamas penetraban hasta mis resecos huesos, quemaba toda la suela de mi pie y derretía mis uñas. No podía parar de gritar, mi mente se iba a quebrar pronto.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!-grito aquel animal, revestido en un manto de locura-Te vez tan delicioso-exclamo, salivando de manera mórbida. Me desata de la silla, mis músculos estaban hechos polvo, por lo que no hubo resistencia, aunque en el fondo prefería que este fuera mi final. El lobo le da una mordida a la carne de mi cuello, retirando un gran trozo de carne el cual se tragó, sus ojos se elevaron hasta volverse casi blancos por el placer-Déjame, ¡comerte!-grita, para luego ser callado de repente, dejándome caer lejos de lo que era mi escapatoria

-Un consejo Nick, nunca contrates a un lobo-dice aquel mapache que atravesó mis piernas. Limpiaba una especie de arma, hecha de metal y con el cañón humeante-son baratos, sí, pero nunca hacen lo que uno les pide-vuelve a sentarme en la silla con calma, como si nada estuviese pasando

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, de mi boca salían chorritos de sangre por culpa de mis heridas encías, mi piel se volvía pálida, mi garganta estaba cubierta de polvo, no había comido en días, no había bebido en días.

-Hoy debe de ser su ultimo día aquí agente Wilde, hagámoslo verdaderamente especial

De una puerta salió una rata de avanzada edad, sus huesos mostraban malformaciones sin tratar, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión humana, sus manos no dejaban de agitarse al compás de varios alaridos de angustia. Nada le cubría, su pelo había sido cortado, dejándole completamente a la vista sus malgastados genitales y colgantes pechos. Su cuerpo entero mostraba marcas de antiguos castigos. El mapache le hace venir, llamándole como si fuese una mascota.

Aquel animal lampiño, gris y sin vida comienza a defecar en las heridas que mi antiguo verdugo me había dejado, mientras que, con una mano, se manoseaba al verme. Unas ganas espantosas de vomitar se apoderaron de mí al verle, llenándose de placer con mis heridas y mi sangre coagulándose, pero no podía, no tenía nada que sacar de mi estómago. El sujeto termina sobre mis propios genitales cubiertos por un desgastado par de pantalones, era amarillento, pegajoso y con un penetrante mal olor. Aquel, entre su orgasmo, introduce sus eses en mi boca, y me hace engullirla ocasionalmente.

El delirante demente juega con mi cuerpo, introduce su virilidad en mis heridas graves mientras me besa sin apretamientos, provocando un dolor punzante y un asqueo atroz. La apertura de mi cuello sin sanar fue su último sitio para depositar su último orgasmo, antes de caer al suelo, retorciéndose por el placer.

-Quién lo diría, se ahogó con su propia saliva-dice aquel. Mis acalambrados globos oculares notaron la presencia de un rompenueces-lo estás haciendo muy bien señor Wilde, tranquilo, solo unos cuantos miembros más

Con aquel aparato se dedicó a romper los huesos de mis dedos, quebrando el sostén y luego arrancándolo sin reparos.

-¿Cuántos dedos debo arrancarte para que vuelvas a gritar Wilde? Ya no eres tan divertido como antes. ¿Cuántos?, dos-me arranca un segundo dedo, el anular, le costaba hacerlo, y eso le divertía-¿Tres?-el medio desaparece, este lo guarda en su bolsillo como recuerdo-¡Cuatro, cinco, todos!-el mapache se acomoda su pelo hacia atrás, recobrando su compostura-eres fuerte Wilde, eso me agrada-de su mesa, enciende una pequeña grabadora, la cual, desataba un sonido perturbador, acompañado de un hombre narrando un evento-pero lamentablemente estaremos aquí todo el tiempo necesario hasta que tu pequeño cerebro se parta en dos. Quieras, o no-destroza mi mano a golpes de su arma blanca. Grito hasta el llanto. En el audio, un hombre comienza a gritar en un idioma desconocido para mí, sufre

Me levanta de la silla, parado, retira mis pantalones con aire maternal. El hombre comienza a chillar más fuerte, parecía arrepentido de algo, su voz se cortaba, lloraba. Saca un artefacto de metal en forma de pera y lo inserta en mi recto. El hombre rompe todo a su alrededor, un montón de vidrios se rompen. Recostado en sus piernas, el mapache da varias vueltas al mecanismo introducido de manera vulgar en mí, este se expande, mis ojos derraman las primeras lágrimas. El hombre hace silencio. El aparato se expande el doble, desgarra mi interior sin penas, salen quejidos de mi garganta de manera involuntaria. El hombre habla tranquilamente, el sonido irritante desaparece. Empiezo a gritar por el dolor, ruego que se detenga, y él besa mi frente. Un disparo se escucha, y todo se vuelve calmado. El aparato desgarra mi esfínter y provoca que la sangre fluya. Una explosión abraza todo lo que pudo haber sido aquel hombre, perezco.

(…)

-¿Viste cuánto tiempo aguanto?-le pregunta Rogers a su compatriota, un felino delgado con manchas que parecía ignorar cada palabra que saliese de su manchado hocico. Se veía ansioso, divertido-¡El señor Wilde es increíble!, ¡no importa cuánto dolor le haga soportar, simplemente no se rompe!-dice aquel, partiéndose burdamente-Es una lástima que la diversión tenga que acabar tan pronto, solo ha sido una semana, pero si son órdenes del jefe, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que no?-se postra sobre el vidrio de visión unidireccional para mirar a su cautivo amigo, saliva sale de su rostro

-¿Por qué hacemos todo esto? Gastamos demasiados recursos para probar un miserable virus, sería más sencillo si solo los hubiésemos secuestrado primero-dice el felino manchado mientras tecleaba. Un fuerte portazo en su teclado de vidrio le hace reaccionar de manera conservadora

-No te mataré simplemente porque es tu primer mes trabajando para esta compañía-dice Rogers, sonriéndole, sentado enfrente suya con las piernas abiertas de manera comprometedora-¿eres un lindo gatito te lo han dicho?-dice, recorriendo juguetonamente su brazo y pecho con sus dedos. Levanta su barbilla-nosotros solo tenemos un objetivo, matar a cada uno de las presas, para eso nacimos, no para convivir con ellas, no para ser lindos con ellas, ¡no para que nos pongan un maldito collar y nos traten como mascotas!, ¡no para dejarnos ser asesinados por patéticos animales de granja!-le grita, sosteniendo sus mejillas, calmado, le da un pequeño beso en los labios que deja atónito al felino-el primer virus savage era un simple compuesto natural, el cual, afectaba a los depredadores por culpa por motivos de ingeniería biológica, pero no duraba mucho, y el proceso de fabricación era accesible pero se necesitaban grandes cantidades si se quería llegar a algo. El jefe se dio cuenta de esto, así que se puso a trabajar, creando lo que tu llamas un desperdicio de recursos. El neo savage puede afectar a cualquier cosa, desde simios hasta insectos, sin embargo, tiene una falla, necesita de una explosiva estimulación en la amígdala situada en el lóbulo frontal-se señala aquel punto en su cabeza-el miedo, la angustia y la ansiedad vuelven loco a nuestro cerebro, y cuando se llega a tal punto, el virus se activará. El macho activo buscará desesperadamente una pareja para reproducirse y expandir la plaga, la hembra, en cambio, teniendo ya a la pareja, hará todo lo posible para multiplicarse cuantas veces sea posible. ¡Es por ello que el señor Wilde es tan increíble!, ¡no importa cuánto sufra, no logro activar el virus!, ¡acaso no es excitante!-vuelve a su estado normal pero mórbido-Esto debe de ser capaz de despertar al animal que hay dentro del oficial Nick Wilde-y finalmente, vuelve a reposar su cabeza sobre el vidrio, y un pobre felino trataba de sacar el aspecto del mapache de su cabeza

Nick estaba erguido, sus heridas habían sido tratadas mientras estaba inconsiente dejando que aquel extraño factor curativo menor lo terminara de engrasar, volvía a estar como nuevo, y eso le torturaba.

Enfrente de él, estaban tres animales atados de manos y con una bolsa cubriéndoles la cabeza, chillaban en agonía y suplicas, las cuales, parecían entrar con facilidad en la mente de Wilde, el cual, no dejaba de tiritar, el miedo finalmente le estaba venciendo.

La misma arma con la que Rogers había matado al subordinado que trató de comérselo estaba asentada en una mesa elevada metálica, Nick no puede contra la curiosidad y la sostiene, se sorprende de su peso, intenta compararla con algo conocido, pero nada le era coherente.

-Es una pistola Nick, dispara proyectiles de nueve milímetros que rompen la barrera del sonido y unos cuantos huesos-dice Rogers desde una bocina, no era capaz de verlo-esa es bastante común, hay unas que disparan proyectiles de cincuenta milímetros y matan instantáneamente a cualquier animal desde lo lejos, incluso hay algunos dispositivos, raros, que son capaces de destruir ciudades enteras en segundos desde la comunidad de su casa, los humanos sí que sabían diseñar cosas para matarse unos a otros

-¿Por qué me das esto?-le pregunto, irritado en un intento de que dejara de hablar

-Esta es tu prueba final Wilde, al frente tuyo, hay tres conejos amordazados, uno de ellos es tu querida Judy

-¡Maldito bastardo!-exploto

-Hemos hecho grandes progresos-dice aquel, con aires de orgullo-antes nunca hubieses reaccionado así. Verás, no tienes opción, si matas a uno de ellos eres libre, pero tendrás que elegir bien para no dispararle a tu querida amiga. Y si intentas negarte, mataré a los tres, tú decides. El arma se dispara como una de tus pistolas de dardos, solo que sentirás un pequeño empujón cuando dispares. Tienes un minuto para pensar

La frustración se manifestó en mis huesos.

No podía matar a nadie, no quería herir a nadie, pero si no lo hacía, Judy morirá de todas maneras, y si lo hago, tengo la posibilidad de asesinarla.

Por primera vez, grito por ayuda. Pero nadie vino.

No era capaz de tomar la vida de algún ser, estaba en contra de mi voluntad. Por mi cabeza razonaban cientos de nuevos ideales, burdos, salvajes, condenándome a una creciente insanidad en donde mis instintos estaban seguros de sus intenciones, siendo guiados por mi inconsiente deseo de supervivencia mi propio espíritu podría hacerse cargo de todo, y he ahí el dilema, que tan puro puede ser el espíritu de un ser que despojaba de su carne a otros para su egoísta longevidad.

El gatillo era ligero como un diento de león, el proyectil abrazador como un relámpago en una tormenta eléctrica, un cuerpo cae, al igual que mis impulsos.

Me muevo velozmente hasta tal cuerpo, aterrado por el hecho de que aquel no fuese el ser que más me importaba.

Retiro aquella cubierta polvorienta de su rostro, dentro mía estaba rezando porque Judy no fuese aquel cadáver, pero al ver de quién se trataba me llevo una horripilante sorpresa. Mis manos se hielan, una prescrita culpabilidad contamina mi espíritu, las lágrimas salen por inercia. Un infante yacía en mis malogrados brazos, con una mueca crispada a causa de un dolor repentino, seguido de un incesante flujo de sangre diluyéndose con su saliva y mis lágrimas.

Un estallido de la naturaleza se vio enfrentada, los sentidos del atormentado animal finalmente habían sido expuestos a la divinidad del horror, y un mapache, excitado de su éxito decía:

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!, ¡cielo mío finalmente nuestro hijo ha alcanzado su última etapa!-se despoja de sus deseos al besar al turbado trabajador, el cual pensaría otras opciones de puesto-ahora nuestro bebé necesita dormir, no queremos que se estropee todo nuestro esfuerzo juntos

Por acto siguiente, una nube de color amarillento se esparce de punta a punta, adormeciendo a cada espécimen, inclusive al feroz Nick Wilde, ser que había comenzado a destrozar las paredes de metal con sus garras.

(…)

-¡Sans, Thor!, ¡abran la maldita puerta!-gritó Aelen al par de carnívoros que estaban dentro de un jet privado. Angustiada. Ambos grandes animales abren la restringida puerta, por la cual, entra presurosa, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, un proyectil atraviesa el pecho de la diminuta rana, haciéndola caer dentro del vehículo por el empuje del objeto, en donde expiró.

Nick se había levantado por el golpe, atontado, sus ojos pudieron distinguir la imagen de Judy intentando reanimar a su amiga envuelta en el pánico y los gritos. Sus ojos solo se cerraron al poco después de que no tuvo éxito.

* * *

Finalmente.

Imaginen esto, un joven fortisimo con un par de pantalones sentado en la cama de su hermana con una laptop, consumiéndose como madera seca por las altas temperaturas.

Se lo que dije chicos, y antes de que me apedreen tengo que decir lo siguiente, como siempre la verdad: Me mantuve muy ocupado estos días, ocurrieron varias situaciones muy personales que debía atender, consumiendo mi tiempo libre, además, mis estudios y mis primeros parciales me mantuvieron con una migraña que hasta el día de hoy ya ha desaparecido. Espero que lo entiendan.

Estoy muy feliz con el apoyo que ha tenido esta pequeño fruto de mi imaginación, espero que los números sigan creciendo amigos, se que podemos llegar a más:)

Hay varias cosas que quería comentar:

1.- Originalmente, el capítulo no tendría un trasfondo tan pútrido y alborotador, pero la primera vez que lo hice jamás logró convencerme como ahora, de modo que, luego de unas cuantas horas de charla con mi adorable asistente y otras más hilando los sucesos, este capítulo nació, puro, cuidadoso, sin la capacidad de perturbar la armonía de los que vienen después.

2.- A partir de ahora la historia ira cobrando más y más fuerza, los personajes evolucionaran, la trama tomará tramos insospechados. Estoy muy emocionado de lo que viene.

3.- Algo me dice que no todos estarán de acuerdo con lo que le hice pasar a Nick, pero créanme, tengo mucho más planeado, para todos. Ojalá que puedan entender que este es mi estilo, todos los osados que quieran entrar en esta carrera necesitan uno, y el mío se basa en el morbo y la insanidad, cosas que ya han visto, aunque todavía hay más que no les he mostrado.

4.- Habrá miel, no se espanten, soy bastante bueno narrando esas cosas, solo que eso si, guárdense esto que les diré si no quieren llevarse una futura desilusión...el final de toda tragedia es la catástrofe, ¿y cómo está clasificado mi fic?, no diré más.

5.- Mi querido Beta está haciendo una pequeña representación visual de la escena más impactante del capitulo, no se ni cuando ni cómo se las mostraría, pero si les agradecería que le dieran su apoyo a él de igual manera, ha hecho un gran trabajo ayudándome.

6.- Mantenganse atentos mis seguidores, pronto habrá una serie de nuevas actualizaciones, proyectos nuevos de final sencillo que me ayudan a relajarme y que seguramente a ustedes les encantaran. No se cuando publicaré alguno, podría ser hoy, quizá mañana, será cuando me plazca. Una pista, el primero será de una serie de mi creciente agrado, Star vs the forces of evil.

7.- Si quieres preguntarme algo acerca del Fic que no te haya quedado claro, un pequeño spoiler para avivar las brazas o quieres unirte al equipo como Beta Reader, no dudes en mandarme un PM, los responderé con gusto.

Esto es algo más personal, se que dije al principio que esta era una adaptación del fic Original Sin de Tepo, pero, después de la realización de este tramo de la historia, pude darme cuenta de que había florecido y adquirido una propia fragancia sin que yo me diese cuenta. No eliminaré mis antiguos agradecimientos al autor Tepo, debido a que todavía utilizaré un momento clave para mi historia, pero de verdad siento que esta ya no es una adaptación, sino algo nuevo, una tierra sin descubrir con un tesoro escondido entre la clara arena.

hackedByJet: Sorry if my work has caused you trouble , but what 's done,is done

luks16: Espero que no te haya molestado que la haya matado jajaja

Nieralny: Gracias amig por el review, son de esos que amo leer una y otra vez. Y por lo de la escena NickxJudy, habrá mucho más te lo aseguro.

El siguiente capitulo si dios así lo desea deberá ser publicado este lunes, ya está listo y como siempre, debo darle los toques finales.

Sin más que agregar, ojalá estén teniendo una linda tarde.

-M


	5. Chapter 5

En un pequeño establecimiento especializado en la venta de café importado, un par de zorros se encontraban conversando de manera civilizada, y la hembra lucía alterada, y no parecía importarle el no disimularlo.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?-le pregunta Vannesa a Nick, con una mirada despectiva en sus ojos. Se sentía ligeramente herida-eso es imposible, cualquiera recordaría lo que pasó allá, de hecho muchos lo hacen

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-responde Nick, relajado incluso con las miradas pegadas en su cuello-hace poco un león albino amante de los tintes para el cabello apareció en la central diciendo que era amigo mío cuando yo jamás lo había visto en mi vida-replicó agotado por las extenuantes semanas que lo habían atormentado

Vannesa suspira con impresión de decepción y leves pintas de tristeza-Creo que esto ya no servirá de nada-dijo la zorra, guardando todo su equipo de viaje en su colorido bolso

-Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo-responde Nick, apenándose del desenlace de aquel entonces

-¡No digas eso Nick!. Tu compañía es más que perfecta para mí, de hecho, podría decir que es la mejor conversación que he tenido en semanas

Un joven mapache, con pintas de ser un polluelo que estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, trajo ambas bebidas calientes para aquella pareja, la cual, atraía varias buenas miradas debido a su grata apariencia, y algunas otras, incómodas por ver a aquel zorro que había devorado a una indefensa ratón. Nick, al ver su rostro salta de repente de su sitio, apuntando por consiguiente al animal luego de pegar un leve grito, sus patas temblaban.

Todo el lugar se congeló cual vegetación en el invierno, temiendo el ser sedados por un depredador que se había vuelto loco.

Nick respiraba agitadamente, su cabeza le dolía, y lo único que podía escuchar era un incesante e irritante zumbido en su cabeza, acompañado de unos gemidos que le resultaban familiares.

Su acompañante tuvo el coraje para hacer que su postura se relajase, tomó el arma del oficial, lo sostuvo por ambas patas e hizo que reaccionara al verlo un rato a los ojos. Lucía confundido, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Todos tranquilícense, este hombre ha pasado por cosas que ni se imaginan-dice Vannesa, posando su propio cuello para el tajo que pudiesen darle-tengan algo de comprensión-dice, alejándose junto con su pareja del sitio. Toma su bolso de su mesa, nadie ha dicho una palabra más-buenas tardes-la puerta se cierra

Vannesa sube a Nick a su auto, este, lucía nervioso, y eso la ponía irritable, estaba segura de que algo terrible había pasado ahí arriba, había leído todos y cada uno de los informes, había hablado con cada agente que pudiese haber entablado una conversación con el agente Wilde, pero nada le daba testimonios útiles, todo lo que sabe es que partió un día de mayo y regresó un mes después, con heridas graves, una oficial atravesada por algún proyectil, una coneja con problemas de ansiedad y un par de agentes fortísimos. La duda le atormentaba, pero estaba segura de que encontraría la respuesta algún día.

El auto de la bellísima mujer se estaciona a las puertas del glamour y toxicidad de la ciudad. El puente de la avenida Reason era bastante famoso, comúnmente daba aires de melancolía y desesperanza, la niebla cubre lo suficiente del escenario egocéntrico que daba el distrito central, a veces daba la impresión de que no está, a veces da la impresión de que no era necesario ver el horror de la coacción, vestigio innato de lo que fue la humanidad.

Nick estaba más tranquilo para aquel entonces, y ahora, se encontraba fumando con aquella mujer que le hacía compañía en sus días de enfermedad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ahí Wilde?-le pregunta la hembra, mirando nada más que hacia al frente, calando y calando de un cigarrillo, sonaba tranquila-¿por qué atacaste a ese pobre chico?

-No lo sé-responde, infame-el verle me hizo sentir extraño, como si tuviese que recordarle, pero no puedo-aclara, tomando frustradamente el café que compraron en el camino. Le pide algo de fuego para prender su propio pitillo, él fumaba una marca diferente, con un sabor más fuerte y contaminante. Ambos humos se mezclan, formando un espectáculo de cenizas

-Seguramente tu propia mente intenta olvidar algo para protegerte-añade Vannesa-me encantaría poder hacer eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Vannesa termina su bebida de un sorbo y su cigarro de dos toques. Enciende uno nuevo al instante.

-Mi madre me crio sola, me confesó muchos años después que fui el fruto de la mala suerte de una violación en un callejón decrepito. Nunca me importó, y nunca entendí por qué. Crecí siendo la chica más linda, todos decían que tendría la vida solucionada si hacía bien mis jugadas, pero jamás le tomé mucha importancia, me convertí en periodista de un periódico con un jefe machista que intentaba tocarme, y un día casi lo logra, pero apareció un hombre, alto y muy atractivo que lo detuvo. Conversamos, reímos, nos enamoramos y finalmente nos casamos. Intentamos tener una familia tantas veces-sus puños se apretaban y sus ojos se volvían claros-pero jamás pudimos, me era imposible, me habían diagnosticado infertilidad. Pasó un tiempo, mi marido lentamente fue volviéndose una pesadilla, comenzó a engordar, descuidarse, a volverse violento, le despidieron de un sinfín de trabajos y ahora tiene un empleo mediocre que solamente le sirve para ahogarse en alcohol. Sí, hay cosas que quisiera olvidar también

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Eres el hombre más fuerte y desdichado que conozco, además, somos amigos, ¿no?-pregunta ella, sonriente

-Por supuesto-responde, correspondiéndole

Nick se sentía realmente cómodo en presencia de Vannesa, en su mente, ella era aquel capullo que sobrevivió al horror de un huracán, solamente para florecer y brillar con esperanza.

-Sabes, a veces me pregunto cómo hubiese sido todo antes-dice Nick, apagando su calmante en la barra de metal con un poco de fricción. Enciende otro poco después-el ver a los humanos, el convivir con ellos, el saber si sufrían tanto como nosotros

-Los humanos eran seres simples, como nosotros, moviéndose y creciendo por el deseo y la frustración al no lograr lo que se proponían, algunos caían, y los más tercos volvían a intentarlo, lamentablemente no duraron mucho, sus necesidades se volvieron nuestras por alguna razón, nos dieron emociones, amor, soberbia, culpa, sus cuerpos liberaron una toxina que seguimos transmitiéndole a nuestros hijos, la humanidad

-Hubiese sido divertido sabes, vivir en agujeros, aparearnos en fechas específicas, devorar uno o dos animales pequeños y engordar hasta morir de manera natural. Ahora tenemos que trabajar, sobrevivir en edificios que no hicieron nada más que aplastar lo que fueron nuestros hogares originalmente, cambiamos humildes y simples agujeros por gigantescos y caros apartamentos

-Ahora nos embriagamos y matamos con sustancias que nos hacen alucinar

-¿A qué no es lindo?-dice Nick, irónico mientras encendía otro cigarro

-Es agotador, cargar con una humanidad que no es nuestra, ser los nuevos mártires del mundo, levantándonos temprano todas las mañanas, soportar horarios de mierda para alimentarnos con hierbas condimentadas acompañado con píldoras que nos den los nutrientes que solo la carne nos puede dar. A veces solo quisiera-su mirada se tensa

-Volver a tener instintos

-Precisamente-le sonríe, mostrándose satisfecha y más ligera en su postura-vámonos, se hace tarde

(…)

Pasadas unas horas, una estación de trenes a varias millas de distancia de Zootopia estaba siendo repleta por pequeños roedores, realmente adorables, estos, se lanzaron contra una coneja que había salido del tren como si fuese la última gota de agua en el desierto más abrazador. Ellos eran los hermanos de Judy, una pequeña parte de ellos. Los jóvenes se habían precipitado por las ansias, y los más maduros se habían reservado su propio momento de afecto hacia su hermana para cuando les tocase su turno.

Esa noche hubo una gran cena en las madrigueras, parecía ser una fecha premeditada pero varias personas que estaban en el extranjero habían vuelto a su hogar para estar un tiempo con sus familias, llevando así a la gran población a múltiples celebraciones en las casas, bares y pistas de baile. Las madrigueras jamás se habían sentido tan cálidas.

El hogar de Judy tenía una zona horaria distinta a la Zootopia, donde en las madrigueras se acercaban las diez en punto de la noche y en la gran ciudad apenas eran las once de la mañana.

La coneja soltó un abrazador suspiro de satisfacción al probar la primera cucharada de la típica cazuela de zanahorias de su mamá-¡Dios, de verdad extrañaba esto!-exclamó gustosa y con pequeñas gotas en sus ojos. Termina su plato de unos cuantos sorbos por culpa de las ansias y del adictivo sabor

-Te traeré un poco más, cariño-dijo su madre al momento de ver cómo había terminado su comida con tanto gusto, acción que la llenaba de satisfacción-no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañaba-exclama, dándole un beso en la cabeza de su hija para luego retirarse a la cocina

Entre risas, Judy reposa internamente y se dedica a disfrutar de aquel ambiente familiar del que había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. Le era bastante divertido el ver como sus hermanos habían crecido, finalmente creía en esa tonta expresión de "Crecen tan rápido", le llenaba de melancolía el ver a los bebés caminar y hablar, a los reprimidos adolescentes convivir con sus hermanos, y a aquellos hermanos de una edad similar a la suya conversar acerca de sus nuevas vidas, las cuales, algunas eran de verdad interesantes. El único que parecía incomodo era Stu, su padre, aquello la tenía preocupada desde su aparición, en la cual, se había mostrado distante de toda excitación.

Luego de una apartada cena, Judy pensó que la mejor manera de agradar a su padre era contando de sus experiencias en la ciudad y del éxito que había alcanzado, creía que quizá le llenaría de orgullo y así sus ánimos subirían, por lo que reunió a un buen puñado de conejitos en la sala, en dónde estaba la única televisión de toda la casa.

La coneja estaba llena de determinación, inspirada por el querer de su padre y la necesidad de platicar con todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Casi todos estaban interesados en su monologo, y los que no, hacían todo por intentarlo.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes tienen Extinguidores guardados para alguna emergencia?-pregunta Tobias, uno de los hermanos de Judy al cual se le denominaba a veces como alguien algo sádico para su cortísima edad. Judy ríe levemente por ello

Extinguidor era la manera vulgar a la cual la especie dominante había denominado a las armas de fuego, debido a sus descripciones de los antiguos libros que sobrevivieron de la época de los humanos. Se dice que son capaces de hacerte polvo antes de que pestañees.

-Por supuesto que no, cielo-responde Judy-las armas de fuego de uso personal fueron destruidas hace cientos de años luego de que no sé qué tratado se firmara, lo más letal que tenemos en la central es un cuchillo para untar mantequilla

-¿A cuántos animales has arrestado?-pregunta otro

-No podría decirte, perdí la cuenta luego de los primeros dos meses-responde, luego de intentar dar alguna cifra

-¿Es cierto que te enfrentaste a un puma que se había vuelto loco?-pregunta una de los mayores. Margaret, una florista

-Veo que alguien me ha estado espiando-dice Judy, encantada del interés de sus hermanos conforme a su trabajo y su vida-sí, me he enfrentado a varios animales mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo-exclamó, recordando cada uno de estos en un simple destello-tigres, lobos, rinocerontes, osos-sus hermanos se sorprenden más al escuchar contra quienes se había interpuesto-todos y cada uno de ellos fue un desafío para mí, pero no hubiese podido sublevarlos sin ayuda de…-y su padre resuena su garganta, interrumpiéndola y haciendo que toda la atención fuera atraída hacia él. Estaba cruzado de hombros, y con el rostro tenso

-De ese zorro, ¿verdad, Judy?-pregunta su padre, despectivo e intransigente. Su esposa había llegado justamente con una gran charola, repleta de tazas de café para los más grandes, pero al escuchar las palabras de su marido decidió intervenir

-Niños, vayan a dormir, es tarde-dijo ella. Los más pequeños se quejaron de inmediato-es un asunto de adultos-replicó, y finalmente los hijos menores le obedecieron y se retiraron. La madre coneja le entrega la charola a sus hijos mayores, luego de haberle dado el suyo a Judy, para así finalmente intervenir

-Si crees que me arrepentiré de lo que dije sigues soñando-exclamo el padre con intensidad, llevándose como respuesta el enojo de sus hijos

-¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro papá?-exclamó Judy en un momento de rebeldía. Los hijos mayores solo se meterían si fuese absolutamente necesario

-Soy tu padre, solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Nick es lo mejor para mí, papá, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar eso?-exclama, alterándose a cada segundo-¿acaso es porque es un zorro?, creí que Gideon había sido solo una etapa-la coneja estaba dispuesta a continuar, para su padre arremeta con brusquedad, exaltando a toda la sala

-¡Él es un asqueroso muerde huesos!-gritó su padre, sorprendiendo a todos por la vulgaridad de su lenguaje. Muerde huesos era la manera despectiva que la gente utilizaba para llamar a los depredadores-¿acaso crees que no veo las noticas Judy?, vi cómo devoró a esa pobre mujer, ¡incluso tu madre lo vio!-dijo, señalándola. Estaba indefensa-Él es un depredador, nada va a cambiar eso

-¡Una reportera demostró que era inocente, hubo pruebas y testigos! ¿Qué más necesitas para confiar en mí?-gritó Judy, arrojando la taza hacia la pared a causa de la ansiedad que el momento le estaba dando. Sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas de coraje mientras que sus manos le temblaban, Kurt le había dicho que evitase momentos como esos a toda costa. Toda su presente familia se sorprendía de la creciente impulsividad de su niña

-¡No puedo confiar en una coneja estúpida que cree que porque una sola cosa le ha salido en su vida significa que todo lo demás también lo hará!-Stu estaba temblando en su sitio por la rabia. Su mujer estaba sin palabras. Sus hijos estaban callados-Endiéntelo de una vez Judy, él es un zorro, un depredador, un monstruo, no existen criaturas más despreciables, y el simple hecho de que fuera tu compañero me aterraba, pero ahora, viendo que le tienes tal afecto, te repudio-Judy sale corriendo de su hogar, llorando

Todos sus hermanos intentaron alcanzarla, pero ni siquiera los especímenes más veloces de la familia Hopss pudieron hacerle frente. Se había vuelto demasiado rápida en tan poco tiempo.

Judy había llegado hasta casa de Abby.

La coneja marrón abre la puerta, encontrándose inesperadamente a su mejor amiga cayendo hasta el fondo de sus emociones. Le hace pasar a su iluminado hogar, casi a rastras. Tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que la coneja de ojos purpuras se calmara, estaba temblando demasiado a causa de los escalofríos, por lo que su mejor amiga le preparó algo de beber mientras le esperaba con una manta cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan desconcertada que no había notado la presencia de un ser masculino que estaba en frente suya.

-Toma Judy, esto debe calmar tus nervios-dijo Abby mientras le entregaba un vaso conteniendo el extracto de las hojas de Ginseng diluidas en zumo de zanahoria. Su amiga lo bebe tranquilamente, pero lo escupe con ímpetu al ver percatarse de que al frente suya estaba un semental siendo vestido únicamente con uno bóxer de licra

-¿Esteban?-gritó Judy, sorprendida y sonrojada por encontrarse a su antiguo amor de preparatoria en la casa de su mejor amiga

-Hola Judy-saluda aquel, sin mostrarse reprimido por su falta de ropa. Da varios sorbos a lo que parece ser café en una taza cubierta de corazones

-Cierto, no te lo he dicho, Judy, Esteban es mi novio desde hace tres años-menciona Abby, apenada de su torpeza al no haberle comentado aquel detalle desde un principio-vuelve a la cama, amor, tengo que hablar con Judy un momento-su novio flexiona su cabeza

-Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado espero que te mejores, Hopss-dice aquel alto espécimen, retirándose de la sala poco después. Ambas mujeres lo contemplan un poco desde atrás

-¿A que es ardiente?-dice Abby, gustosa

La chica le cuenta a su mejor amiga el porqué de su encuentro con detalles, lo cual le lleva un rato entre que trataba el no volver a tener un momento de ansiedad. Y después de una explicación sobre la vida amorosa de su amiga, esta le ofreció quedarse, invitación que aceptó.

Las mañanas en The burrows eran activas a diferencia de otras provincias, los habitantes suelen levantarse temprano para activarse de algún modo, unos acomodan los vegetales de sus estantes, otros les enseñan historia a los más jóvenes, otros cultivan sus propias tierras para su uso personal, e incluso muchos salen a correr para estirar sus piernas. Judy estaba todo menos energética, para ella era una de esas mañanas en las que lo único que se le antojaba hacer era quedarse en piyama, ver películas hasta quedarse dormida y atiborrarse de comida chatarra.

-Mira quién despertó-le dice Abby a su recién reincorporada amiga, con aires de maternidad. Había preparado el desayuno para ella, su novio y su invitada

Los tres roedores se sientan a comer juntos, recargados en una mesa de madera de roble oscuro tallada de un solo tronco a excepción de las patas (podías conseguir muchas cosas en un lugar como las madrigueras). La invitada estaba de mala gana, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez mientras gemía cual monstruo del inframundo.

-¿Cómo te va con aquel chico que me mencionaste la otra vez?, ¿ha habido algún avance?-pregunta Abby, desesperada por alguna conversación. Judy suelta otro quejido, más fuerte y extenso que el anterior-vamos Judy, no puedes seguir todo el tiempo así-dice su amiga, animándola levemente.

Sin despegar su rostro de la madera, Judy responde-Una hembra muy sexy le está coqueteando, y creo que me siento celosa-exclamó, su voz se veía amortiguada por el mueble

-¿Y acaso eso importa?, Judy, en la universidad todo el mundo te reconocía como la coneja más hermosa

-Yo apoyé ese día-añade Estaban con voz cansada, levantando su mano como disposición

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-terminó de decir

-No lo entenderías-dice Judy, apoyando su barbilla contra la mesa. Extiende su pata y toma una de las zanahorias que Abby tenía en una canasta como centro de mesa, la cual come

-Soy tu mejor amiga, he escuchado tus dramas desde que tengo memoria-dice la mujer castaña-y si es por Esteban, tranquila, no dirá una palabra-comenta, tomando tiernamente de la mano a su pareja

-Tampoco es que hable mucho-Judy, al darse cuenta de su comentario, añade rápidamente con bastante vergüenza-no quise decir eso-pero el macho solo sonríe, haciéndole saber que no importaba

-¿Abrirás tu boquita para hablar esta vez?

-Abby, no es tan simple, Nick no es tan simple

-¿Es el mejor chico que has conocido en tu vida?, ¿te ha devuelto tus ganas de amar?, ¿es el principal actor de tus más sucias y pervertidas fantasías?. Vamos Judy, no me dejes en suspenso, dime qué tiene ese chico que te tiene tan confundía-dijo Abby. Y Judy no estaba segura si acaso fueron las preguntas que su mejor amiga le había dicho tan acérrimamente, o la necesidad de decírselo a alguien, que fueron las que hicieron que soltase todo como si se tratase de una gran bola de hierro colgando de su cola

-¡Nick es un zorro!

Y por un instante, la vida en las madrigueras dejó de ser tan simple.

Mientras tanto, Nick meditaba de la mejor manera que sabía, con una larga caminata pasadas las nueve de la noche, a un zorro jamás le había sentado tan bien la helada y pacifica brisa que el distrito central le proporcionaba, le agradaba más que ningún otro, se sentía más natural que un aire acondicionado de tamaño camioneta o regaderas posicionadas en lo alto que simulaban la lluvia. Él era más sencillo.

Su cita con aquella mujer fue gustosa, sus expectativas estaban en lo correcto, convivir con alguien de su especie era una experiencia absolutamente deliciosa, podían hablar de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, no había razones por las que cortarse por miedo de decir algo desagradable para el otro, como por ejemplo, aquella curiosidad de lo que era el sabor de la carne, ya que, aun habiéndose vuelto comedores de vegetales y uno que otros insectos, no podían negar la curiosidad del fruto prohibido, pero al final se quedaba como debería de estar, como un sentimiento, una leve llamarada que se extingue al poco tiempo, además, ninguno se atrevería a destrozar a un ser vivo para alimentarse. Hablar de cosas como esas le hacían sentir bien, le hacían sentir libre, le es imposible hablar de temas de depredadores con su mejor amiga, una presa, seguramente le aterraría.

Los depredadores siempre han tenido un leve don para el sadismo y la violencia, está muy dentro de ellos, está marcado en su genética, muy pocos tienen la libertad de expresar esos instintos de una manera que los tranquilice, algunos hacen deportes, otros como Nick simplemente tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad, y otros muchos se excluyen en el arte, no es raro que el mejor productor de películas Gore sea un caimán gigante, ni mucho menos que la mejor clavadista sea una tigresa de bengala, los depredadores siempre le han puesto mucho empeño en sus formas de escape. Antiguamente ellos cazaban y devoraban a aquellos que ahora son sus compañeros, amigos e incluso amantes, es por ello que el rencor sigue en pie, es por ello que las presas detestan a los depredadores, el miedo es el mejor estimulo que existe.

Nick sabía que Judy le temía, por lo menos un poco pero lo hacía, incontables visitas a su departamento en las que olvidaba esconder su equipo en caso de que algún depredador le ataque, en las que él lo veía y se sentía herido, pero no decía ni una palabra, lo único que le negaba el abrir su propia boca era el pensamiento de que ese equipo fuera por alguien más, alguien que se vea sospechoso cuando camine sola en la noche y tenga que defenderse, no para un zorro, no para él.

Su mente lo había llevado muy lejos, desde las secas calles del Sahara hasta la frialdad de la atmosfera de Tundratown, aquella platica con Vanessa y la falta de actividades le habían hecho eso, es por ello que le pidió que lo dejará muy lejos de casa, para tener un momento de intimidad para digerir la información y fumar.

Dos animales se mueven a velocidades peligrosas para las resbaladizas calles de hielo, un castor acompañado de otro de su misma especie, se mueven por Tundratown con las mejillas coloradas por el bochorno del alcohol con una música a muy alto volumen. El copiloto del Seat León puede ver al distraído espécimen de vulpino caminando en las aceras cercanas a su colonia con las manos en sus bolsillos. En un momento de impulsos, da un último sorbo a una botella que tenía cogida, y se la lanza, impactando y quebrándose en su rostro.

-¡Vuelve a tu agujero, inútil mastica huesos!-gritó aquel, partiéndose. Choca su mano con la de su acompañante, y se aleja con la suya

Las gotas carmesí caían sin frenos a la nieve, la cual, se tintaba de escarlata debajo de los pies del espasmódico hombre.

Un gruesísimo brazo lo envuelve, levantándolo. Era Sans, más pálido que de costumbre, el cual, siendo guiado por el zorro, lo lleva cuidadosamente hasta su casa que estaba a unos cientos de metros de distancia.

El albino espécimen macho deja descansar al herido animal en su sofá, el cual se manchaba de la sangre que brotaba de su cara y que trataba de parar con su pata.

-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-le pregunta Sans, serio

-En el baño de la izquierda, primera vitrina a la derecha-le indica. Este vuelve poco después y comienza a aplicarle los debidos cuidados

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que atraes los problemas?-exclama el león, apacible mientras retiraba la mano del tratado y quitaba las astillas con cuidado

-La décima visita al hospital tiene un veinticinco por ciento de descuento-responde Nick-¿cómo es que me encontraste?-pregunta con más seriedad. Se le hacía muy extraño que estuviese en tal lugar en tal momento

-Pedí que me transfirieran al distrito central de Zootopia porque necesitaba resolver unos asuntos-responde, desinfectando las heridas con una bolita de algodón bañada en alcohol-unos asuntos contigo. Y el cómo me encontraba en Tundratown, le había pedido a Garraza que me diera tu dirección para poder encontrarte, pero luego de un rato decidí regresar a mi departamento en Downtown. En mi camino, pude ver a un animal sangrando, y al levantarlo descubrí que eras tú, y por eso me tienes aquí ahora

Nick no mencionó nada más durante unos minutos en los que su amigo le suturaba las heridas, su mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar, ¿debería denunciarlo?, podría intentarlo, pero siendo un oficial de policía sabía perfectamente que estos casos no eran investigados a profundidad, no valdría la pena malgastar su saliva.

Sans coloca un vendaje de algodón sobre su ceja derecha sujeta con una cinta especial, la cual se había llevado el peor golpe, al final no habría ninguna represalia física para el zorro, pero su cabeza no iba a dejar se sentirse inquieta por unos días. Nick agradece por la ayuda.

-¿Te apetece un trago? Yo necesito uno ahora-le pregunta Nick a su invitado, el cual, estaba limpiando sus patas en el baño. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio

-Te lo agradecería-responde aquel. Nick saca una botella de Whisky de una de los gabinetes de arriba, uno añejado por más de una década que guardaba para sus invitados. Este lo sirve en unos vasos pequeños con un poco de hielo, y los lleva hasta la mesa de su sala, asentándolo en un portavasos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-le pregunta, acomodándose bien en su asiento

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió allá arriba-el zorro se termina toda su bebida de golpe, asustando al sujeto. Con mala cara, se levanta y trae la botella entera en su camino de vuelta, de dónde recolecta más licor

-Lamento decirte esto amigo, pero no eres el primero en querer hablar de eso. Te respondería con gusto pero, no-recuerdo-nada

-Eso es imposible, estuvimos ahí durante semanas

-Colega, en serio, te ves cómo alguien muy agradable, pero ni siquiera sé quién eres ni mucho menos el cómo me conoces-responde. Le agobiaba que todo el mundo pareciera saber una historia en la que él fue el principal, todos menos el mismo

-¿No me recuerdas a mí?, ¿qué hay de Balrazar, Gigas, CrazyLegs, Jacks?, ¿no recuerdas a ninguno de tus amigos?-pregunta, palideciendo en melancolía

A Nick le comienza a doler la cabeza, por lo que toma un poco más del whisky.

-No importa cuanto lo intente, no recuerdo nada-responde Nick luego de que el dolor se volviese soportable. Sintiéndose instantáneamente agotado

-¿No se te viene a la mente nada, ni lo más mínimo?-pregunta Sans, pujando un poco más en las posibilidades que tenía

-Solo-solo puedo acordarme de Judy haciéndole RCP a una chica, luego de eso son cosas vagas

-Veo que no me serás de utilidad por ahora-dice Sans, con la mirada atravesándole su cuerpo-muchas gracias por el trago, pero debo irme-dice, levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano hacía el zorro como despedida. Nick se levanta para llevarlo hasta la puerta, en dónde le pide que se detenga, una curiosidad inmensa le torturaba

-¿Qué fue lo que hice en Aero?-le preguntó, culminando todos los problemas que una situación que no recordaba le seguían

-Nick, tú y esa coneja hicieron cosas que ningún otro animal se hubiese atrevido a hacer. Me gustaría contártelo, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo recuerdes por tu cuenta, no quisiera arruinar lo que conseguiste. Buenas noches, Nick-dice, retirándose con los brazos escondidos entre sus axilas calurosas gracias a su abrigo

El animal cierra la puerta antes de que la nieve entrase, alejándose de ahí con cautela hasta llegar a su solitaria habitación. Siendo acobijado entre la tela de sus cobertores, se traga una de las píldoras que le ayudarían a dormir. Pero jamás pudo, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus acciones en Aero y en qué le conectaba con Judy.

La transición había comenzado, y está vez no tendría a nadie que le hiciera compañía.

* * *

Y esto amigos míos, es lo que podría conocerse como un buen capítulo transitorio.

Hagamos un recuento de lo sucedido ahora que estamos cerca de la mitad de la primera parte del fic (por si no sabían, el fic constará de dos partes):

1.-Nick y Judy van a una de las ciudades principales de Aero, el estado volador

2.-Nick y Judy conocen a gente importante, de los cuales destacan Sans y Aelen

3.-Nick y Judy se dejan llevar hasta tener un contacto el cuál volvió confusos sus pensamientos hacia el otro

4.-Pasa una catastrofe que, sin que los haya matado, había dejado fuertes represalias psicologícas a ambos

5.-El virus neo savage está activo en Judy, en Nick, todavía no, la razón la explicaré mas adelante

6.-Por culpa de la fuerte carga emocional, el subconciente de ambos hice una especie de barrera que no les deja recordar que pasó, ni siquiera su encuentro o cuando Nick se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Judy

7.-Luego de un tiempo de meditación y prolongadas charlas con sus amigos, aceptan que están enamorados de su mejor amigo, esto se desarrollará más adelante

Creo que no se me ha pasado nada.

Estoy realmente sorprendido por la cantidad de visitas que el fic sigue teniendo, no había visto nada igual en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, aun estando bastante satisfecho con ello, no me siento completamente complacido por el apoyo que pudiese recibir, me refiero a los reviews que, aunque no lo crea, sin ellos, me dejan con la duda sobre si realmente les gustó el fic y por ello el aumento de visitas, o quizá lo detestaron y les gusta por el morbo que puedo llegar a expresar. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer más que pedirles que me dejen su opinión, de verdad me sienta bien.

Tengo parte del siguiente capitulo lista,pero me falta un largo proceso todavía, es por ello que advierto desde hoy que no estoy seguro de cuando habrá una actualización, solo puedo decir que intentaré no pasarme de las tres semanas. Mis examenes vienen pronto.

Quería agregar una cosa, en mi fic, mi versión de Zootopia hay dos cosas que me gustaría añadir para que cuando se lo imaginen como yo lo hago. En esta Zootopia, todos son animales, sin embargo, no poseen una diferencia de estatura tan brutal como cuando Judy se paraba junto a una jirafa, y para darles un pequeño ejemplo plantéense de esta manera: Judy mide aproximadamente 1.60 m, Nick mide 1.73m, Sans mide 1.80m y el jefe Bogo 1.86m. Alturas equivalentes y relativamente normales, pensé esto desde el principio ya que habrá partes (mayormente entre Nick y Judy) donde se me hacía muy raro plantearme a la tal personaje como un enano y el otro como un gigante en comparación. Es solamente ese pequeño detalle.

Por otro lado, más como curiosidad, finalmente hoy han visto algo que me encanta hacer, las satiras, me encantan, y en esta, narro el como los animales se sienten confundidos por su repentina evolución, la enfermedad conocida como humanidad y la estupidez que puede ser el haber cambiado sus costumbres.

Sin más, creo que es todo. Que tengan una linda mañana y no se les olvide comentar, se los agradecería miles.

-M


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un tiempo lejos de la crisis emocional hace maravillas en cualquiera. Judy había vuelto a su hogar con su familia, y aunque todo fluyó con naturalidad no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a su padre, ahora que está casi segura de lo que siente sobre Nick y con algunos consejos de su mejor amiga, estaría listo para enfrentarlo a él y a esa zorra que se interponía en su camino. Nick, ese chico se permitió un tiempo para él mismo y curar todas las heridas de su cuerpo, las cuales, habían vuelto a sanar de manera sorprendente, tuvo varias visitas, en las que la mayoría de estas eran de Flash, el perezoso más rápido de todos al volante, resulta que al hablar tan despacio, es como si le diese el tiempo para pensar en la respuesta perfecta para todos sus problemas. Luego del receso, era la hora de volver al trabajo.

-¿Listo compañero?-le pregunta la coneja a su amigo, refrescada de toda intranquilidad que las extenuantes horas de servicio le había dado. Volvía a ser energética y alegre

-Listo lindura-responde él, animado por las fuerzas que emanaba su amiga. Sus manos no escapaban de sus estrechos bolsillos

Abriendo la puerta, Judy exclama con aires de excentricismo-Que los criminales de Zootopia se preparen, que aquí vienen

-Wilde, Hopps, a mi oficina, ¡ahora!-la retumbante voz de su jefe atravesó las ventanas y la puerta de seguridad (realmente era algo de todos los días), de tal modo que le cerró la boca a la roedor. Ambos no tardaron en llegar, el miedo impulsaba al zorro, las ansias a la coneja-espero que esos días de descanso les hallan sentando bien a la pareja. Tienen trabajo-el gran mamífero lanza un par de carpetas de color rojo. Resaltaba importancia por todos lados-y no es sencillo-ambos animales las recogen, y leen cada espacio que tuviese algo de tinta-hay sospechas que un laboratorio casero está fabricando metanfetaminas, nuestras fuentes dicen que vienen desde fuera para conseguir terreno de venta por aquí, por lo que seguramente estén armados. Tengan cuidado, Garraza les dará todo lo que necesitan-ambos animales se levantan de sus asientos, listos para lo que fuera-Una cosa más, ya le he avisado a unos cuantos agentes de mi confianza para que les sean de apoyo. Buena suerte-y ambos se retiran

La misión ameritaba el sigilo, condición complicada para una caravana entera de vehículos cargados de animales de gran potencia, cualquiera podría decir que Bogo debió de elegir a agentes de una complexión menor, pero si era su jefe el que lo decía, no serían capaces de enfrentarle por culpa de su rango superior y el respeto.

Las tres camionetas se estacionaron en la puerta del local que había sido señalado cómo sospechoso en los archiveros que todos los agentes leyeron antes de partir. Se trataba de una pequeña casa, de aproximadamente unos cien por cien metros cuadrados y con pintas de no haberle dado ni una brocha de pintura desde que fue concebida, el interior no era nada que no se pudiese desear, las paredes húmedas, el tapiz de mal gusto a punto de despegarse de su sitio, pestilencia a humedad. Todo hacía que el verdadero propósito de su viaje al distrito forestal se volviera turbio, el rinoceronte que cargaba con un escudo y pesada armadura que había entrado antes que nadie, había expresado que no había presencias en el establecimiento, pero poco después, luego de un breve momento para recuperarse de las ansias que emanaba dicha tarea, Nick encuentra una escalera siendo tapada por un colchón a punto de partirse.

-Buena esa-dijo Judy, alentando a su camarada

Unas escaleras que iban tan profundo no eran una situación que cualquier agente quisiese enfrentarse, aquel rinoceronte bajaría para encontrarse con el mismo infierno, y no sería capaz de sobrellevarlo con tanta facilidad debido a que su atención está en no caerse unos cientos de metros hacia una muerte o una segura ida al hospital. No era de buen gusto, pero había que tener valentía. Si tan solo la caída no fuese tan larga todo sería mucho más sencillo para los oficiales.

-Cuando tú digas, jefe-dijo el acorazado animal hacia Nick, su superior por órdenes de Bogo. El zorro hace señas con su mano, manteniendo un firme agarre en su arma tranquilizadora, y por consiguiente, todos fueron bajando lo más rápido que podían, dejando solos por un momento a la pareja, de la cual, Nick fue el que bajó primero al momento de que sus compañeros le avisaban que era seguro

-¿Escuchaste eso?, me llamó jefe-le dijo Nick a Judy, conteniendo su entusiasmo y su energía almacenada de todas esas descargas de adrenalina. Judy ríe levemente

-Están ahí dentro, puedo escucharlos-dice un tigre hacia el grupo, especialmente a Nick

-Perdón, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?-pregunta Nick

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, derribar la puerta-el felino gigantesco se queda estupefacto por un momento, pero le sede el honor guiándole con su mano. Nick da una patada, destrozando los refuerzos internos y el pasador nocturno, obligándola a abrir

-¡Quedan todos detenidos!-grita el jefe del grupo con ímpetu, mostrando sus colmillos de manera amenazadora. Para su sorpresa, todos los implicados estaban atados y en el suelo

-La puerta estaba abierta-dice un conejo al otro lado de la sala. Su mirada era confiada y su postura era competente

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta Nick, moviéndose hasta él sin quitar la mira de su pecho

-Mi nombre es Drake-se presenta, sin demostrarse nervioso por tener un arma a centímetros de su coraza. Todo dentro de él emanaba confianza-¿Y tú eres?...Miento, se quién eres, eres Nick Wilde, tu amiga de allá atrás es Judy Hopps y aquel que está hurgándose la nariz es Fernando Solins, pero eso ya debes saberlo, ¿a qué no?-se levanta de la mesa dónde estaba sentado, el arma no deja de perseguirlo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿qué sucedió aquí?-pregunta Nick, enfadado por la arrogante conducta de aquella presa

-Lamento no haberles informado, su jefe se llevará una sorpresa cuando me vea-dice, riéndose entre dientes-Vine a buscarlos a ustedes dos-dijo, refiriéndose a Judy y Nick-pero al ver a estos tipos cultivando estas cosas decidí intervenir por mi cuenta, espero que no les haya molestado. ¿Lo hice?, que pena

-Nick, estas son Aulladoras, debemos informarle a Bogo, ahora-dice Judy, tomando una flor entre sus dedos e introduciéndola en una bolsa de plástico con cierre

Tuvieron que dividirse las tareas, la mitad de los agentes tendría que sacar a los implicados y llevarlos hasta la patrulla, y los demás, llenar el lugar con señalamientos que indicaran que ahora la policía investigaría el sitio. Nick y Judy tenían otra tarea, tomaron uno de los vehículos y se pusieron como destino la central de la ZPD, con aquel Drake como pasajero extra. Al principio tenían en mente arrestarlo, pero al sacar una placa y una identificación que ninguno de los agentes pudo entender, decidieron llevarlo hasta su jefe cómo él mismo dijo que lo haría.

-¿No crees que es algo peligroso que lo llevemos con Bogo?, apenas lo conocemos-le pregunta Judy a su piloto y amigo, nerviosa y discreta

-Estaremos nosotros dos con él, no pasará nada-respondió, tranquilizándola en poco tiempo-Además, ¿por qué hablas tan bajo?, no es cómo si nos escuchara-dijo, dándole una repentino vistazo a su parte trasera, que era una pared de metal entre ellos y él

-Sí, si los escucho-exclama él, divertido

-¿No puedes callarte un minuto?-dice, dándole un fuerte golpe a aquella pared, lastimándose en el trayecto

-Preferiría que tu linda amiga me callase-dice aquel, en un tono seductor que abochornó a la hembra

-Algo me dice que voy a odiar a este sujeto-exclama, sacando aire caliente de su naríz

El tráfico en la gran ciudad da mucho de qué hablar, cientos y cientos de vehículos buscando trasladarse hacia sus trabajos, hogares o mercados en un horario regular y especifico, hace que las calles del Distrito Central se vean repletas. Aquel escenario es perfecto para algunos oficios que viven a base de la migraña de los demás, tales como los remolcadores, o el antiguo puesto de Judy, los infraccionistas. Entre las ventajas que la pareja poseía, la que más les producía placer era el tener una sirena, pudiéndose saltar de ese modo todo vehículo gracias a la prioridad que dicho aparato daba. Gracias a él, Judy y Nick se encontraron de vuelta en la central en menos de diez minutos, tiempo record.

Antes de entrar en su sitio de trabajo para informarle a su jefe del avistamiento de los Aulladores, Nick se predispone el esposar al conejo macho que habían traído a rastras, dicha actividad le hizo sentir bien.

-Jefe, tenemos noticias-dijo Judy, entrando a su oficina sin cortes. Pero sus orejas cayeron de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron el doble de su normalidad al ver a su jefe, cantando al unísono el tema éxito de Gazelle, Try Everything. Dicha acción hizo estallar en risas a la presa masculina

-¡Esto no me lo van a creer en la oficina!-dijo Drake, riendo sin censura mientras que el gran espécimen de rango máximo disimulaba que nada había pasado

-¿Quién es este tipo?-le pregunta Bogo a Nick y Judy. Enfadado-Y ustedes dos, dicen algo y los mando a Plaza Zahara por un mes

-Ustedes son lo máximo en serio, no puedo parar de reír por su culpa-exclamó el conejo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, luego se rió un poco más, dejando confundido a todo en la sala por su rara confianza-Muy bien es todo-se aclara la garganta. Se sienta en la silla próxima la escritorio de Bogo-Soy Drake Eren, agente del Z.E.Y.E, una agencia privada, mi jefe habló con usted ayer en la mañana

-Conque tu eres su mejor agente-dijo Bogo, despectivo. Busca entre las gabinetas de su escritorio de dónde saca un archivador, de donde libera una carpeta color naranja-¿Dónde está tu compañera?-dice, dándole el archivero

-Tuvo que resolver unos asuntos antes de venir, deberá de estar aquí esta semana-responde. En un periodo de seis días debería de llegar

-Señor, tenemos varios asuntos que reportar-dice Judy, pero su jefe no quitaba la atención del macho, el cual, había tomado una postura verdaderamente seria y atemorizante. Nick frota la cabeza de la ignorada hembra con ternura, la hembra sostiene su mano por un tiempo

-¿Tenemos algún informe del explosivo utilizado en aquel mortero? Podría rastrear de dónde salió

-No, intentamos recuperar los restos pero la batalla deshizo toda evidencia que nos pudiese ser de utilidad

-¿Ha habido algún reporte de salida de La armería?

-Sí, un mortero y tres municiones fueron extraídas por una marmota con la excusa de que las desactivaría y pondría en un museo. Podría tener alguna correlación, pero no hay que sacar conclusiones

-¿Ha llamado a ese tal museo por informes sobre aquellas municiones y equipo?

-Sí, pero no he tenido éxito sobre su paradero, al parecer es un museo nuevo y están en remodelaciones todavía

-Bien, eso me será de utilidad-dice aquel, y reincorpora su sonrisa-Empezaré mi búsqueda apenas aparezca esa mujer, no me gusta estar solo-y se levanta de su asiento

-Hopss, Wilde, acompañen a Drake, denle un tour por la ciudad o algo-dijo Bogo, retirándose a sus asuntos

-Pero jefe…

-¡Es una orden!-grita aquel, callando a la desdichada coneja

Los tres animales salen de su sitio. Nick, estaba nervioso de la presencia de Drake, pero algo agradecido de aquel día libre, el cual, pensaba aprovecharlo para tener un poco de acercamiento con Judy. La joven mujer, se sentía abrumada por el carácter de su superior, además de ansiosa por no haber podido trabajar un poco con todas las ansias que tenía de regresar.

-¿Su jefe siempre es tan testaruro?-pregunta Drake

-Hoy está de buen humor, normalmente rompe uno dos escritorios cada vez que nos da algún informe-responde Judy. El macho de su misma especie ríe con ganas

-En serio tienes suerte Nick, mataría por tener a una coneja tan simpática como Judy en mi centro de trabajo-le menciona Drake al depredador de ojos verdes, aquel eleva la mirada, agobiado-de hecho, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella-el hombre la mira con sus ojos oscuros, seductoramente. Judy se sonroja

-Lo pensaré-menciona la coneja, divertida

Para el zorro conocido como Nick Wilde las jornadas fueron un verdadero infierno de celos. Resulta que, para su desventaja, su mejor amiga era conocida como una mujer asquerosamente agradable, y para sus nuevos conflictos internos al darse cuenta de sus emociones más enterradas algo así le hacía arder, incinerarse en su propia conciencia.

Era sábado por la noche, aquella pareja estrella de la ciudad de Zootopia no pudo encarar a la transición la noche anterior debido a que la coneja de ojos purpuras le prometió llevarle a la Plaza Sahara, por lo que su pareja estaba absolutamente ofendido.

Ahora mismo, Nick estaba recostado en su cama, con su teléfono apuntándole al rostro y con su brazo sirviéndole de soporte para la cabeza, tenía una videollamada con su mejor amiga, la cual, se vestía para una cita.

-¿Por qué tú y Drake no pueden llevarse bien, Nick?-le pregunta la coneja, viendo a la pantalla de su celular en donde solo podía verse a un zorro con la vista cansada y una mueca de desaprobación. Se estaba poniendo un par de aretes de color negro

-¿Por qué tienes que salir con él?-dice Nick, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su expresión maleable

-¿No me digan que el magnífico Nick Wilde está celoso?

-Como no tienes idea-respondió el hombre, chirriando sus dientes por el enfado que le empezaba a calcinar las entrañas

Cada fibra del complejo de musculos de aquella mujer había sufrido de una tensión explosiva, dejándola como piedra-Nick yo…-su suerte le había liberado de la menospreciada posición en la que estaba, Drake apareció, vestido de traje y unos dientes brillantes-tengo que irme-dijo rápidamente, colgándole. Nick resulta ofendido

El zorro comienza a gruñir y a apretar sus dientes con fuerza hasta que le empezaron a doler, con rabia, baja las escaleras para tomar un trago de alcohol que relaje sus nervios, y se duerme sin tomar sus medicinas, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para resolver unos asuntos.

El auto del joven Drake era llamativo, lo suficiente como para saber diferenciarlo entre la cromática habtiual, pero sin ser arrogante. Dentro de él, el forrado de cuero se mantenía helado por la poca luz que los suburbios artificiales podían brindar. Su cena sería en un restaurante más que decente en el distrito forestal, ya que ahí fue donde el macho recomendó.

Aun con la industrialización siendo pavimentada por toneladas de maleza y arboles colosales, lo único que la ciudad donde puedes ser lo que tú quieras no removió fueron las calles, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas. Siempre se mantenían ahí, siendo transitadas por gente importante, reprimiéndose de manera antinatural a la naturaleza artificial que los animales impusieron al evolucionar.

El impaciente hombre herbívoro salió primero, presuroso, deteniéndose en la puerta de su cita, abriéndola con cortesía y ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo para evitar una desgracia con sus elevadores. Judy tenía un letrero de luz tenue y gris que decía el nombre del restaurante Plastic Beach. A simple vista le agradaba.

El restaurante Plastic Beach tenía como atractivo visual el hecho de que sus meceros eran animales totalmente ciegos, y que lo único que podían ver las enamoradizas parejas era un perímetro de cinco metros a su alrededor. Añadiendo la grandiosa extensión del mismo, las pequeñas luces que hacían caminos e imágenes en las paredes, y las pocas probabilidades de desconcentrarse de los ojos de la pareja (a menos que se detuviese a escuchar la elegante música en vivo, hecha por animales ciegos también) hacían que aquel restaurante brindase una experiencia deliciosa.

Las palabras entre ambos animales fluyeron tan bien como aquel vino tinto en sus gargantas. Se divertían bastante de sus propias barbaridades, poseían un humor muy similar. Hubo un momento de pausa natural, ninguno de los dos sabía que decirle al otro, y no importaba si pasaran horas, estaban a gusto simplemente con su compañía.

Hasta que el macho vio que era el momento conveniente.

-Ya dime la verdad Judy, ¿te gusta Nick, verdad?-pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su copa tintada de un líquido rojo pardo. La mujer traga con mucha fuerza y empieza a toser. El macho sonríe satisfecho-sé que solo me estás usando para darle celos-replica aquel, acomodándose el saco con sus propias manos, agitando un poco su reloj plateado por inercia

-¿Cómo podrías pensarlo?, a-además Nick es un zorro, -y-o-yo no podría enamorarme de alguien como él-exclama Judy, con el corazón al cien y la lengua a punto de volverse un nudo margarita. La habían atrapado cual presa que era-no es correcto, es absurdo es…

-La historia más bella que haya escuchado-da otro trago a su copa, uno más largo que la vació. Un topo de elegante porte sirvió un poco más, pero el conejo le dio un par de billetes para que le dejase toda la botella en un bowl con hielo-Judy, podrás llamarme acosador, pero se que estás enamorado de él. Es más, se lo de la pelea con tu padre, lo conservadora que es tu familia, tus antiguos antecedentes e incidentes, de hecho…lo único que no tengo mucha información es acerca del caso Aero, pero a quién le importa-dice, sorprendiendo a su cita por su incomprensible falta de tacto y la gracia que le hacía a sí mismo. Lo único que pudo hacer era comer un poco de su cena, consistida en verduras al vapor, especias y salsa de la casa la cual tenía un nombre extraño, antes de que el hombre misterioso abriera la boca de nuevo-vengo de una empresa bélica, uno de los ejércitos privados más grandes del mundo, aunque como sabes, luego de que todas las armas de los tiempos del cataclismo fueran almacenadas en La Armería, somos algo así como un ejército de paz, nos entrenan para inmovilizar y acabar con grandes enemigos utilizando los músculos de nuestra boca y un poco de capacidades físicas gruesas

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-pregunta la coneja, intrigada y meramente atontada por el alcohol

-Como te dije, somos una agencia privada, por lo que me degradarían si entro en detalles, pero al ver lo dulce que has sido conmigo estos días puedo arriesgarme un poco el cuello por ti-dice el hombre, el cual, a los ojos de la mujer, tomaba una apariencia de sujeto misterioso e interesante a un narcisista e interesante-Hubo un robo en La Armería hace unos meses, creo que lo escuchaste cuando lo platiqué con tu jefe. Su agencia decidió contratar a la mía, y yo y mi compañera fuimos enviados a investigar el ladrón de dicho explosivo y aparato para su uso-se lleva una zanahoria humeante a la boca, mastica y toma un poco más de vino para pasar-pero no solo eso, tuvimos informes del día de su escape en un vuelo programado, los agentes Sans y Thor nos informaron que avistaron que la oficial Aelen falleció por culpa de un proyectil que atravesó su cuerpo-Judy hería su propia pierna por debajo de la mesa, ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo-nuestra inteligencia ha indagado que no solamente un mortero y munición fueron robados de La Armería, sino cientos y cientos de armas sin registrar están ahí fuera, siendo utilizada por gente imprudente. Mi trabajo es recuperarlas

-Hay veces en las que me pregunto el por qué almacenan todas las armas sobrantes de la era de los hombres, ¿acaso no queremos ser mejores que ellos?

-El miedo mueve montañas Judy, la fe las hace más livianas-dice el conejo, adentrándose en el terreno inhóspito del debate-el miedo sigue entre nosotros, nos hace avanzar, el problema está en que ese miedo al peligro, a las posibilidades, nos ha llevado a cuidar con nuestra vida a aquel artefacto que nos la arrebata antes de que nos demos cuenta. En la era del hombre, hubo un arma capaz de destruir a toda una civilización desde la comodidad de una silla, ¿y qué hicieron al respecto?, el miedo a su propia muerte confundido por el deber de proteger a los suyos los hizo guardar una de esas armas a las potencias más importantes del planeta. La diferencia es que ahora tenemos todo resguardado en un lugar que todos conocen y tienen posibilidad de acceso luego de un poco de papeleo. Tan solo necesitamos una chispa, un momento de locura para que la bóveda de dinamita explote y nos destruya a todos

Judy, tan interesada que estaba en conocer más y más aquel hombre cebo, había perdido total capacidad para recepcionar su propia realidad debido al gran morbo que le provocaba una conversación tan satírica. Su estrés se había calmado de manera natural, sus heridas sanarían con el tiempo, sin embargo, jamás se dio cuenta de los centenares de intentos de ponerse en contacto de parte del hombre al cual quería ocasionarle los celos, y por su persistencia, era obvio que era urgente. Luego de los veinte minutos, se detuvo.

Nick estaba sudando frio, las garras de sus patas habían arañado la alfombra gris de su habitación por sus altos niveles de tensión en su cuerpo. En el televisor, se transmitían las noticias a elección de su legítimo dueño, en dónde hablaban de un felino (con pintas de ser un lince ibérico) que intentaba acabar con su vida tirándose de un edificio residencial en el distrito central. Su teléfono marcaba un mensaje muy claro de parte de su jefe: A TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN DEMOSTRAR ALGO DE EMPEÑO, HAY TRABAJO, LOS VEO EN... Lo siguiente era una dirección, Nick la conocía, y para su suerte tenía las llaves de la patrulla.

En el trayecto a su deber, Nick se preguntaba el por qué su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo no respondía a sus desesperadas llamadas, entonces asimiló bien las cosas, su mejor amiga seguramente estaba demasiado entretenida con su cita como para molestarse en responderle a un zorro arrogante. –Era tarde, inclusive puede que ya se hayan acostado juntos-pensó, apretando las muñecas y haciendo temblar el volante. Se sentía tan estúpido como para confiar en ella, pero mucho más por haberse enamorado de una presa.

Llegó a escena un par de minutos más tarde, la luna estaba en su punto de mayor reconocimiento visual y la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus camas, y las que no, se mantenían acosando al felino para que bajase vivo o vuelto una plasta amorfa, cualquiera les mantendría a gusto.

Había algunos oficiales controlando a las masas de ojos fisgones, Bogo estaba ahí, parado con las manos en sus caderas y siendo cubierto del frio con un saco color arena y un vaso de café en su pata, junto con otro oficial que parecía tener un rango parecido al de él, lo más probable es que fuera el jefe del turno nocturno si se veía de algún modo. Por otro lado, un negociador entablaba una tiritante conversación con el felino afectado, el cual, parecía sentirse nervioso por el común acoso de cientos de ojos y cámaras.

-Es un gusto verte Wilde, necesitamos de buenos y devotos agentes si queremos salir vivos de esta-le mencionó Bogo a su compatriota. Una oveja, la cual, le daba un extraño escozor al zorro al recordarle los eventos de su pasado antes de volverse un oficial le dio un vaso de café y una manta (había salido de su casa con ropa común y necesitaba tener una temperatura corporal normal por el cambio tan brusco de atmosfera

-¿Qué sabemos acerca de él?-pregunta Nick, arrebatando el informe de las pesuñas de su jefe. Lo primero que lee decía: JOEL CASAL LOPETEGUI TRÍAS

-Egresado de la universidad de Marquette con un muy buen promedio, trabajador común, con novia, una chita con la que tiene una casa en el distrito norte, cerca de Sahara Square-añade el jefe de policía del turno nocturno

-No entiendo por qué quería lanzarse, se ve que tiene una buena oportunidad de vida

-Nosotros tampoco, y con este patético negociador dudo mucho que lo sepamos pronto-dice Bogo, señalando a un hombre tembloroso vestido con un saco y una camisa negra y jeans, con unos anteojos de botella que hacían juego. Era atractivo y de cabello reluciente, pero su habla era pésima

-Yo iré-dice el zorro, caminando con prisas entre la multitud y los hombres blindados. Su jefe intentó detenerlo, pero su recipiente de café lanzado de manera indiscreta logró alcanzar a su descomunal pecho, dejando al jefe diurno humeante y malhumorado, el jefe nocturno se ríe ligeramente de él

-¿Ese sujeto es el que mis agentes apalearon?-dice el jefe nocturno, un Dogo Argentino completamente blanco y de buen carácter-Me encantaría tener agentes tan dedicados en mi turno-dice aquel, retirándose con las patas en sus bolsillos. El búfalo respira con algo de tranquilidad

Nick estaba exhausto, el elevador no funcionaba por lo que lo único que le quedaba hacer era subir las escaleras hacia el edén. Sudaba a mares, sus pulmones se expandían y contraían con anormalidad, los impulsos de sus piernas le rogaban el detenerse, provocándole dolores y hormigueos en su garganta, sus ojos lloraban un poco, pero finalmente lo logra. Había hecho unos buenos cálculos fugaces, terminando su carrera en el piso correcto, el guepardo sollozante lo esperaba afuera.

Tuvo que abrir la ventana del piso cuarenta y siete, en donde el viento pegaba con ira y daba la impresión de cortar el propio espíritu. El animal estaba parado en la cornisa, unas ventanas más a la izquierda, y estaba sostenido por el marco de la ventana, y Nick, tuvo que salir para hacerle cara, por lo que se sentó en el marco de la ventada más próxima que alcanzaba, dando la impresión a los videntes de que quería lanzarse también.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la impasible corriente contra los formes escombros, los roces volvían más fuertes sus conductas.

-No vas a hacer que baje, ¡tú no tienes idea de lo que van a hacerme!-gritó el guepardo, lagrimando y volviendo más suave su agarre, pronto tomaría el valor suficiente como para saltar hacia otro plano existencial

-No, no lo tengo, pero para tu mala suerte estás hablando con el zorro más influyente de toda Zootopia-dijo Nick, sin dejar de ver al animal. Por un momento dirige sus ojos hacia su jefe, lucia tranquilo, lo cual le daba más confianza-además, he tenido un mal día, sinceramente me gustaría lanzarme de un edificio también

Los susurros de cámaras disparando desde cada ángulo, los destellos cegadores de los reflectores, el miedo y la desesperación de los civiles, el ambiente perfecto que solo puede progresar a una absoluta desmoralización del hombre. Aquellos dos se quedaron ahí durante horas, algunos se impresionarían por la fuerza que el chita estaba ejerciendo para sostenerse, o las agallas que tenía el oficial Nick Wilde para sentarse a platicar con un suicida, pero sin duda, lo más sorprenderte era la repentina relación que había nacido de un intento de muerte, un oficial curtido y un afligido ciudadano, una mejor relación planteada en un par de minutos por parte de un aficionado conforme a las horas de inútil tarea de convencimiento de un profesional trabajador de la ley.

-¿Por qué quieres lanzarte?-pregunta Nick, astuta pero ciegamente, arriesgando una vida a tan solo un salto de distancia-¿Qué es lo que te impulsa?, tienes un trabajo, un hogar, alguien que te espera con ansias todos los días, ¿qué más puede necesitar el hombre para ser feliz?-preguntó Nick de manera espontánea, sin embargo, le hizo reflexionar un poco de manera personal

-Me he metido en asuntos en los que no debía-dice aquel, acelerándose paulatinamente entre que su lengua se movía-solo quería demostrarles que los depredadores no somos seres brutos y salvajes-sus garras sostenían su cabeza, su comportamiento se volvía impredecible, daba la impresión de que estaba al borde (literalmente) de un colapso debido a revivir aquel enfrentamiento-¡no seré mascota de nadie más!

Nick tenía muy en claro que su deber era evitar que aquel hombre se suicidara, pero internamente, sabía que no tenía tantas esperanzas de lograrlo, por lo que no elevó sus expectativas hasta el cosmos sin fin.

-Entiende esto hombre, tienes todo lo que pudieses querer y te estás deprimiendo por una pequeñez, estás dejando que te controlen y amarguen tu vida, matarse no es la solución-dice el zorro como primer argumento

-Si te digo algo me mataran, no-no-no-no-¡NO!-negó aquel con violencia, manteniéndose firme, aprisionado en la recama acolchada de su insanidad

-Soy policía, puedo brindarte toda la protección que puedas necesitar, de eso no debes preocuparte-dice Nick, reforzándose

-¡No tienes idea de en lo que estoy metido!-grita el chita, estallando en llanto repentinamente. Nick se quedó callado, pensando en su siguiente argumento, no podía fallar en ninguno-He hablado con la gente equivocada, mi soberbia me ha llevado hasta aquí, el último escalón de mi vida, prefiero morir antes de volver allá. Esos sujetos me secuestraron, me ataron, me llevaron hasta mi límite en tan solo un día, y si me encuentran otra vez…¡prefiero estas muerto antes de volver a esa visceral atracción turística!

-Conozco a gente que puede ayudarte, conozco a muchísima más que puede investigar el paradero de tus secuestradores y que paguen su condena, ¿acaso no te gustaría?-le pregunta, tentando al animal de manera leve-entonces solo acércate, todo estará bien-dice aquel, extendiendo su mano para ofrecerle algo de seguridad, el animal moteado da unos pasos hacia él, pero se corta

-No, ellos saben dónde estoy, puedo escucharlos todavía, esos gritos, ¡esos malditos gritos!-el felino vuelve a ver el pavimento con ansias, seguramente imaginando lo placentero que debía de ser el ser aplastado por la gravedad-Solo míralos, esas malditas presas, solo quieren volvernos bestias sumisas y brutas, ellos…ellos solo quieren eliminarnos…ellos son los verdaderos patógenos, ¡ellos solo quieren hacerle daño a Ezic!, ¡ellos quieren ponerle una correa a Ezic!, pero noooooo, Ezic les demostrará la verdad a todos, matará a todas las presas que hayan pisado este mundo y devorará a todas las presas jóvenes, sí, ¡sí!. Nadie se dará cuenta de su ausencia, se reproducen como burdos humanos en celo, son tan frágiles, son tan sentimentales y sus huesos son taaaaaaaan suaves. La carne, la deseo, ¡la deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la deseo!

El zorro comenzaba a provocarse por el exceso de baba creado por el animal, y sus palabras, tan sueltas, tan expresivas y a la vez de carácter incomprensible, le hacía imposible razonar con él.

El chita comenzó a chillar por un dolor generado de manera aleatoria, sostenía su cabeza con fuerza y hundía sus dedos en sus ojos, como si desease arrancárselos, pero aunque lo intentase no le fue posible. El animal dejó de quejarse, se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada en blanco, sin objetivo, sin emociones. Todo parecía demostrar un grave descontrol mental, uno que debería de ser tratado inmediatamente por un profesional en la materia.

-Los depredadores no somos los salvajes en esta historia, ellos lo son, ellos nos cazan sin que nosotros lo supiésemos, hemos bajado la guardia, se han vuelto muy inteligentes y no han rodeado-dice el chita, apático y con una mirada grande y penetrante-todo se acabó, estamos enfermos, infestados de humanidad…

El animal había dado el último paso hacia el infinito, su cuerpo descendió a gran velocidad y los gritos de la muchedumbre se vieron en aumento. Poco después, solo quedaron restos de lo que se conocerá como el suicidio de la calle Isolation.

Wilde estaba recibiendo un par de condolencia abajo, los agentes de magnifica envergadura lo protegían de los disparos de las cámaras que morían por capturar su rostro vuelto fúnebre. No se atrevió a voltear hacia el cadáver del felino, solo se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras, las cuales le recordaron un poco a lo que le dijo aquella política antes de morir el día en el que se enfadó con Judy.

La oficial y compañera de Nick Wilde, Judy Hopss, había hecho aparición junto a su cita, su maquillaje se había corrido levemente y lucía algo desalineada.

El amanecer estaba próximo.

Ella, al notar la presencia de su compañero fue hacia su inevitable encuentro, en donde, según ella, les serían servidos los recursos de sus actos contra el zorro, sin embargo, no fue como ella se lo esperó. Nick era tajante, evitaba cualquier contacto visual mientras estaba sentado en el capó de su patrulla y jugaba con sus finas garras para distraerse de los intento de comunicación de su mejor amiga. Estaba más que enfadado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, Nick?-pregunta Hopss, la cual, andaba descalza por comodidad luego de un prolongado lapso de uso de zapatos que la elevaban. Su acompañante estaba hablando con su jefe

Nick, manteniendo una indiferencia responde-Si quieres informarte háblale a Garraza, él te dará el informe de esta noche mañana en la mañana-y dicho esto, se levanta de su sitio de un salto y va hacia su jefe, al cual le habla cortésmente para pedir su retirada. Luego de esto, siguió su camino con la coneja persiguiéndole, con cientos de palabras atascadas en su garganta, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, podría seguirle hasta su casa y todavía podría cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

Hasta que finalmente la pequeña espécimen tomó las agallas para hablar con más determinación. Inconscientemente le había hecho un gran daño a Nick, y debía de aclarar las cosas antes de que fueran a peor, esa era su única inspiración para mover su lengua.

-Nick, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?-preguntó Judy, quedando vulnerable por la manera en la que tenía que expresarse. Su amiga le había sido clara, da el primer paso cuando estés segura de que siente algo por ti, no antes. Ahora no era el momento más indicado, pero las ansias le pudrían por un poco de calor suyo

-¿Por qué no mejor hablas con ese tal Drake? Se ve que estaban tan interesada hablando con él que no te dieron ganas de responder mis llamadas-exclamó Nick como respuesta, mostrándose indiferente y sin plantarle la cara

-Nick yo…¿puedes verme a la cara por favor?-le pidió, teniendo como resultado los agotados y penetrantes ojos del macho, rogando por algo de descanso. Estaba de pie enfrente suya, cruzado de brazos, tambaleándose por el cansancio y con un ceño muy pronunciado, solo faltaba que sacase los colmillos para volverse totalmente amenazador, aquellos indicios hacían tartamudear a la coneja-No-yo noquise-yo-yoquería-farfullaba Judy, eso le irritaba

-Entonces explícame Judy, si eres tan dedicada en tu "trabajito soñado", ¿por qué yo estoy aquí parado?, viendo como un maldito animal acaba con su vida por la desesperación, y yo aquí, ¡sintiéndome como el peor oficial de todos porque no pude hacer nada al respecto!-gritó Nick, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él y la coneja por un par de segundos. El zorro estaba enfadado, más que de costumbre, sus músculos se contraían sin su consentimiento. Se pone a reír, confundiendo a la coneja la cual le miraba con algo de espanto-y mírate, te fuiste a cenar con un sujeto que apenas llevas una semana de conocido, yo tardé meses hasta que confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para ir a comer una pizza-ríe más escandalosamente-es obvio que me tienes miedo Judy Hopss, es tan claro como el agua, al final siempre es así de simple, ¿quién confiaría en un depredador?

Aquellas palabras hirieron de verdad a la coneja, sin embargo, el alcohol en su sangre y su impulsividad hicieron que aquel sentimiento se transmutase en ira, ira contra el zorro.

-Escúchame bien zorro estúpido-dijo la coneja, siendo amenazante-no voy a permitir que tú y tus tontos celos arruinen una noche en la que pueda sentirme como una persona normal, ¡una!-explotó-¡Acaso crees que me gusta estar todo el jodido día con un estafador!, ¡tienes idea de lo complicado que es trabajar con un zorro con un promedio mediocre que pasó su examen gracias a la ayuda del alcalde!, yo me esforcé para ser un policía, deberías agradecerme a mí por estar aquí, ¡sin mí no serías nada!, ¡no me extraña que no tengas a alguien más que a mí porque eres la peor persona que he podido conocer!-chilló la mujer joven, llevando sus pulmones al agotamiento, volviéndose algo ronca y mareada por la falta de aire. Nick no dijo nada más, simplemente se retiró sin decir una palabra. La coneja se quedó en su lugar, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido con la mirada hacia otro lado, pero con el tiempo la culpa empezó a corromperle, hasta que se apoderó de su cuerpo y voltease para ir tras Nick y disculparse, pero cuando tomó fuerzas para hacerlo era demasiado tarde, el zorro había escapado sin dejar rastro

-¿Judy estás bien?-pregunta Drake, su cómplice en lo que había sido una decisión terrible que ahora tenía que afrontar como adulta

Vulnerable y frágil, dice, apenas audible por su garganta crispada-Llévame a casa, por favor-Dicho esto, fueron un par de minutos de viaje hasta su departamento. Un pequeño beso en su mejilla como despedida y un leve abrazo de sorpresa por parte del macho, el cual, la coneja toma con aprecio en un momento de debilidad, luego de eso se retiran, y Judy finalmente podía llorar en su cuarto hasta el amanecer.

(…)

Era sábado por la mañana desde que de sus ojos dejaron de brotar lágrimas, como si se hubiese deshidratado de tanta tristeza. Al ver la hora que era, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, se levanta de la cama para ponerse su uniforme e ir a la central un poco más temprano de lo usual los sábados, maldiciéndose a si misma entre prenda y prenda que se ponía con desdén.

Todos los agentes de la ZPD en Zootopia sabían que los sábados eran los días más relajados que tenían (sin contar el domingo, ya que no laboran ese día), usualmente no patrullaban, el flujo vehicular disminuía considerablemente y los crímenes parecían desaparecer hasta el inicio de la siguiente semana. En días como estos, los oficiales aprovechaban para organizar sus documentos, triturar los inútiles, reparar sus patrullas si lo necesitaban y checar el correcto funcionamiento de sus herramientas. Un día tranquilo básicamente. En días como esos la oficial Judy Hopss solía llegar hasta las nueve de la mañana en punto, acompañado de su fiel amigo el oficial Nick Wilde, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sola y abatida por haberle gritado de esa manera a su mejor amigo, el haberle dicho esas cosas de manera tan cruel y convincente, le hacía pensar que había arruinado toda oportunidad de tener una relación próxima a la de una pareja con él, sensación que le comía viva desde su pecho, es por ello que esa mañana había llegado temprano, una mente ocupada no puede recordar lo mal que está.

-Buenos días conejita, llegaste temprano hoy-dijo Garraza al notar su presencia pero no su apariencia, por lo que actuó con normalidad mientras archivaba los documentos importantes de la agencia en varios cajones y carpetas-Santo cielo dulzura, ¿qué te pasó?-le preguntó el abultado felino con compasión, saliendo de su guarida para verla de frente, teniendo que agacharse para poder mirarla de frente

-Nick y yo peleamos ayer-respondió Judy, sonándose la naríz levemente

-Ven aquí cariño, todo mejorará ya verás-dijo el macho, abrazando a la mujer para que sintiese algo de compasión, luego de eso se separaron-sabes, se me hace un muy lindo gesto de tu parte que aun habiendo peleado de esa manera, hayas venido a apoyar a Nick por sus resultados de su prueba final de la academia

-¿De qué prueba estás hablando?-pregunta Judy, sonando algo ronca y débil todavía

-No me digas que no te lo dijo-respondió aquel, llevándose sus patas a la boca con sorpresa. Desde su sitio, se acerca hacia ella para hablarle de manera más íntima-Wilde se sometió a un entrenamiento de miembros de avanzada desde hace ya varios meses, se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde (con excepción de los viernes) y yendo al gimnasio todas las mañanas para prepararse, se veía abatido desde la primera semana pero siempre decía que se esforzaría por ser tan buen oficial como tu

Judy se derrumbó cual edificio en una catástrofe universal, había arremetido contra su mejor amigo sin saber que había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y ella le había dicho incompetente, una carga. Se sentía terrible, con ganas de volver a un estado de depresión al que apenas había salido desde lo de su padre en las madrigueras, y sería peor si descubre que Nick reprobó su examen final por su culpa, por culpa de su falta de confianza en él.

Los minutos la volvieron inquieta, rascaba sus brazos y mordisqueaba sus uñas, hasta que luego de un par de minutos más el zorro apareció entre una multitud de agentes con muecas alegres y un documento que parecía ser un diploma o un reconocimiento. El zorro estaba conversado con un león de melena multicolor y piel extremadamente blanca, ambos lucían contentos, pero la felicidad del zorro se terminó cuando vio a Judy. Aquella mirada llena de resentimiento había hundido toda esperanza de un simple perdón que había acumulado desde la otra noche.

Nick se le acercó luego de despedirse de su amigo, con una mueca tensa y el ceño igual de fruncido que anoche.

-Calificación perfecta-fue lo único que dijo luego de dejarle el documento a su compañera e irse junto a otros animales

Judy ojea un poco el documento, de donde lo más importante era:

Nombre: Oficial Nicholas P. Wilde

Edad: 26 años

Rango: Superior A

Calificación general: 95% en las pruebas de campo – 100% en las pruebas escritas

Mención honorifica

-Judy-le llama Sans, luego de notar que contemplaba demasiado el trozo de papel-ya se lo que pasó, Nick me contó todo esta mañana. Soy un muy buen amigo de tu Nick, podría decirse que soy uno de los mejores, y sé que te quiere demasiado como para que una simple discusión arruine la oportunidad de que estén juntos, créeme, ya he visto la buena pareja que hacen ustedes dos, deberías ir a por él-Judy lo miró un tanto confundida por su pronunciación acerca de que ya los había visto como pareja, porque para su memoria, jamás habían estado tan siquiera tomados de la pata, sim embargo, mandó todo al demonio y recogió el ultimo gramo de valor que tenía para ir a buscarlo. El león y el tigre sonríen conmovidos por la escena

-¿Te imaginas que ambos pudiesen tener hijos?-le pregunta Garraza a Sans, con sus manos sosteniéndole la cara desde sus pronunciadas mejillas

-Serían muy adorables-respondió aquel, para luego disiparse entre la multitud para irse a celebrar su graduación

Judy salió en búsqueda de su amor imposible, por el cual lucharía hasta el final de sus días, su tamaño lo volvía un desafío, pero la masa de agentes lo volvía una tarea casi imposible. Hasta que, como una forma primitiva de comunicación, una estela de humo se vio elevarse desde un punto de las calles del distrito central, por lo que corre hasta allá, encontrándose con el agente Wilde, celebrando su graduación con un cigarrillo apartado de los ruidosos animales.

-Nick-le llamó la coneja, temblorosa por el agotamiento y la ansiedad

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?-añade aquel, igual que cortante que anoche y esta mañana

-Quería felicitarte por haberte graduado-añade ella, tomándose de las manos y mirando hacia el suelo, su mirada le atemorizaba

-Gracias-respondió con simpleza. Tuvieron que pasar agonizantes segundos hasta que se resignó a hablar-¿Y bien?, sé que no vienes a felicitarme nada más-Nick se levanta de su sitio, para luego caminar hasta su patrulla sin pensar si la coneja le seguía o no

-¿Desde cuando estás en esas clases? No había oído que nadie se pasara el curso al primer intento, ni mucho menos que lo intercalara con el trabajo-le pregunta, con las orejas caídas demostrando vergüenza y sumisión

-¿Eso a quién le importa Hopss?

-A mí, sé que lo hiciste porque te sentías menos a comparación mía-Nick se gasta todo el cigarro de un tirón, para luego encender otro

-Me lo pusiste muy en claro hace unas horas Hopss-respondió aquel, con voz sofocante hasta que liberó el humo de su laringe. A la coneja comenzaba a ponerle nerviosa el verlo fumar tan seguido, por lo que tomó cartas en el asunto arrebatándoselo de la boca y lanzando toda la caja al basurero

-No deberías de fumar tanto-dijo ella, apartando la mirada. Nick finalmente la vio de manera compasiva, quizá empática

-¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me hiciste sentir luego de meses de trasnochar y madrugar?-le pregunta

-¿Mal?

-Exactamente-el macho se sube a su auto, lo enciende y se le queda viendo a la coneja hasta que esta se dio cuenta de que debía de entrar-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, ¿qué fue lo que hacías con Drake ayer exactamente?-la coneja no respondió, no por pena, sino porque había olvidado el cómo articular palabras a causa de la ansiedad-cuando te vi tan arreglada y animada por salir con él, me sentí tan celoso-los ojos de la coneja retomaron algo de brillo, por lo que automáticamente junto algo de confianza como para volver a hablar, pero el zorro no había terminado-todo lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche me hizo sentir como basura, ¿de verdad piensas que soy una persona tan mala?-le pregunta, sin encararse más que hacia la calle para evitar alguna barbaridad

-Nick, yo y Drake somos amigos nada más, te lo digo en serio, no tengo ningún interés en él-respondió La coneja, tomándole prioridad al aclarar las cosas-realmente lamento el haber sido tan cruel contigo, no pensaba las cosas con claridad-Nick frena el auto de golpe, haciendo que la hembra se saltase un poco hacia el frente

-Ayer en la noche recibí un mensaje de Bogo diciendo que necesitaba oficiales para soportar a la población, al principio, no me hubiese interesado y habría dejado todo en sus manos, como el zorro holgazán que soy, sin embargo, luego de ver lo increíblemente buena que eras en tu trabajo, lo osada que fuiste al desafiar a tu jefe en el primer mes de servicio, todo eso me hizo sentir como una carga, quería amar éste oficio tanto como tú lo haces. Es por ello que entré a las clases de fuerzas de avanzada para ser como tú, no te lo había dicho porque quería sorprenderte, y luego de que me dijeses todas esas cosas ayer, me hiciste sentir como basura en aquel momento que pensé te haría sentirte orgullosa de mí

-Lo lamento demasiado Nick

-Quisiera creerte Judy, quisiera que así fuera

Nick había llevado a su compañera a un lugar cercano a su hogar en Tundratown. Un pequeño distrito considerado como de carácter histórico debido a su antigüedad y el haber sido las bases de la sociedad helada.

Su conversación había pausado desde que llegaron al lugar. Cerca de ahí, había pequeños comercios que Nick solía visitar.

Nick entró a un pequeño tendejón atendido por una koala de avanzada edad, tenía anteojos, un delantal rosado y una hoja de opio entre sus dientes. Esta mujer habla de manera estridente al ver a Nick, el cual abraza con mucho cariño y el macho corresponde de la misma manera.

-Mira cómo has crecido Nick, te has puesto muy apuesto-dice la mujer de edad avanzada, apretando la cara del macho el cual solo sonríe nerviosamente-¿quién es esa linda chica que te acompaña? Oh Nick, tu siempre con tus costumbres extrañas, no son de mi agrado pero sabes que siempre tendrás a la vieja Adela para todo lo que necesites, hablando de eso, ¿qué quieres que te sirva hoy mi amor?-dice la señora con dulzura, llevando a la pareja hasta una mesa donde esperarían hasta que su comida llegase

-Sírvenos lo de siempre Adel-dice Nick

-A ti te traeré dos cariño, te has puesto muy fuerte-dice la anciana, restregándose con afecto hacia el zorro-¡Gordo estúpido!, ¡tres sándwiches especiales a la de ya, Nick está de visita!-grita la señora, asustando a Judy por su repentino cambio de aires

-¿Nick? Anciana inepta, no hemos oído ese nombre en años, debes de estar delirando otra vez-dijo aquel, con fuerza. Él era un toro con una redecilla en la cabeza que trabajaba en la pequeña cocina del establecimiento

-No está delirando esta vez Tristán, si soy yo-aclara Nick las cosas, riéndose entre dientes

-¡Nick zorro asqueroso!, ¡que milagro tenerte por acá!-el ánimo de los dos animales se elevó hasta las nubes con su presencia, enterneciendo a la coneja por la tan cercana relación que tenía con ellos, pero siendo endulzada con un poco de curiosidad por el saber el cómo animales en un lugar tan aislados pudiesen tener un contacto tan afectuoso con Nick-Solo porque eres tú, no escupiré en la comida que prepare

-Nick, ¿cómo es que conoces a estas personas?-le pregunta Judy, el sentir que las cosas fluían tan bien le dio las fuerzas para hablar otra vez, sin embargo, la postura de Nick seguía firme, atenta, como si estuviese preparado para la peor de las situaciones, haciendo retroceder a la coneja levemente en sus adentros

-Solía venir aquí con mi hermana cuando pasó lo de mis padres, ellos nos daban de desayunar todas las mañanas-respondió Nick, afilándose las garras como medio de distracción

La coneja tenía un leve conocimiento acerca de la familia del zorro, pero la cual más intriga generaba era la misteriosa Snow, una zorra ártica que fue adoptada por la familia de Nick. Judy no sabía mucho, solo sabía con precisión la razón por la que a veces se deprime cuando lo juzgan, sin embargo, Nick nunca se atrevía a hablar de su hermano mayor o de su madre, mucho menos de su padre, de los cuales no tienen ni el nombre como información, y siempre que intentaba aprender un poco más de él, se apartaba, odiaba con su alma hablar de eso, lo tenía muy en claro.

-Nick, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y tu hermana?, ¿por qué nunca me has hablado de ella?-preguntó Judy. El zorro le señaló una pintura puesta en la pared por el lado del mostrador, encima de donde debería estar la cabeza de Adela. En ella estaban aquella anciana, Tristán abrazándole desde los hombros y Nick tomando de la mano a lo que parecía ser una zorra de pelaje blanco y brillante, dándole a entender que era ella

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en conocerla?-pregunta Nick, apático y rencoroso

-Porque me preocupa saber que hay cosas en las que no me dejas ayudarte, a veces pienso que cuando nos conocimos, confiaste en mí sólo porque era una policía y te había insistido en hablar-exclamó Judy con todo su pesar, su nariz empezaba a saltar, algo dentro de ella le avisaba que algo andaba terriblemente mal

Nick respira hondo, Judy se desespera.

-Yo fui quién encontró a Snow, no mis padres. Un día estaba jugando en la calle, disfrutando del sol, cuando de repente entre los callejones pude escuchar los gemidos de una persona. Como cualquier niño con curiosidad, salí a investigar el paradero del ruido. Crucé la calle sin mirar hacia atrás, me adentré hasta el punto más oscuro del entre medio de los edificios residenciales, para finalmente encontrarme con el paradero del ruido, una pequeña zorra con el pelaje manchado por la basura y la quijada desencajada, de una edad un poco menor a la mía. Corrí a mi casa, la alimentamos y bañamos, me quedé a dormir junto a ella durante semanas hasta que tuvo la fuerza para hablar, me dijo que no tenía nombre, yo le puse un nombre, me dijo que era huérfana y que había sido tirada a su suerte para luchar por el alimento, le dije a mis padres que la quería mucho, ellos me dijeron que estaba bien, yo le dije que ahora era parte de la familia-Judy escuchaba con atención cada palabra, inclusive la vieja animal escuchaba atentamente, sin embargo, ella ya conocía la historia del derecho y al revés, pero siempre le gustaba escucharla. Más tuvo que retirarse para ayudar al otro en la cocina-Hace un par de años, yo y mi hermana nos quedamos completamente huérfanos, yo era un poco más maduro que ella por lo que la cuidé, no dejé que nadie nos metiese a un orfanatorio donde seguramente nos separarían, intenté conseguir trabajo pero el sueldo que le daban a los niños era una basura, y era muy orgulloso como para pedir limosna afuera de una iglesia o de algún centro médico, por lo que comencé a estafar pero jamás le dije la verdad de donde salía el dinero, conseguimos progresar, le pagué sus estudios y ahorré lo suficiente como para comprar un terreno con una casa hecha añicos. Aquello no nos importó, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era conseguir dinero para darle un hogar adecuado a Snow en Tundratown donde podía sentirse bien. Un día, ella vio la verdad sobre el cómo conseguía el dinero que pagaba nuestra comida y sus estudios, esa noche ella me gritó cosas horrendas, y pasó lo peor que pude haber imaginado, esa noche mi hermana se separó de mí, y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella-Nick mostraba muchísimos puntos débiles en ese momento, jamás había hablado con nadie acerca del paradero de su hermana, y jamás hubiese pensado que lo haría

-Yo…Nick, yo….no sé qué decir al respecto-exclamó la coneja, estupefacta y conmovida

-No digas nada-añade Nick, sujetándose los ojos con las manos en una especie de estrategia para evitar llorar. Detestaba con el alma el revivir ese recuerdo-¿Entiendes lo mucho que confío en ti?, no le he dado a nadie lo que tú tienes Judy, por eso quiero que me digas de una vez por todas, ¿por qué eres tan dulce con alguien como yo?, ¿qué ganas haciendo esto?, ¿qué ganas haciéndome sentir tan mal en una noche?-añade, todavía se sentía algo sensible por no haber salvado a aquel animal, y aquella experiencia no hizo más que irritarse por el desprecio de su mejor amiga

-Nick-dice la coneja, tomándole de la mano, irradiando afecto que compadeció al hombre de ojos verdes que estaba a punto de desquebrajarse-lo que pasó ayer en la noche fue un error, pensé…pensé que si te hacía sentir celoso te fijarías más en mí, me sentí tan mal al verte pasar tanto tiempo con Vanessa que no pude evitar desear hacerte sentir igual de terrible, pero me dejé llevar y lo empeoré todo. Tu eres el único depredador que ha sido dulce conmigo, las cosas que me dices todos los días me encantan, tus chistes, tu falta de tacto, todo eso me hace amarte con locura, es por ello que cometí grandes errores al intentar acercarte más a mí, sé que cometí un error, de verdad lo siento-el zorro respira un poco más lento, hasta que finalmente su pulso volvía a la normalidad

-Judy

-¿Si?-Nick sostiene el rostro de la mujer por su mejilla. La coneja se acurruca en ella, sosteniéndola de igual manera

-¿Podemos hablar sobre nosotros?-pregunta Nick, dejando atrás el pasado y concentrándose en lo que de verdad importaba, aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. La coneja asiente-¿Podrías esperarme un momento aquí entonces? Tengo algo en mi casa que quería darte hace mucho-dice el zorro, mostrándose sereno y alegre al mismo tiempo luego de un largo periodo de pesimismo

-Te esperaría toda la vida-respondió la coneja, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Y justamente la vieja marsupial había llegado con su desayuno, mirando con extrañeza a su pequeño niño que había crecido para convertirse en un hombre levantarse para irse a algún otro lado

-¿Ya tan pronto te irás Nick?, pero si apenas te he traído tu comida

-Adela, necesitamos hablar-le dice Nick, mirándola con seriedad y compasión. Por consiguiente, se dispuso a aclararle toda la situación acerca del desconocido paradero de su hermana, su nueva vida y lo que parecía ser una oportunidad del amor verdadero. Ambos animales se abrazan, cerrando el vínculo que los años no habían hecho más que fortalecer-vendré pronto, no se desesperen

Nick salió del restaurante con prisas, dejando a Judy sola con la anciana. Estas conversar por un largo rato acerca de trivialidades y protocolos policiales. Por su parte, Adela se dedicó a enseñarle las formalidades que Tundratown tenía, los horarios en donde más o menos frío había y cosas así.

La coneja estaba deseosa de confesarle su amor hacia su mejor amigo, por lo que no toleró mucho más la espera y decidió impulsivamente el subirse a la patrulla y manejar hasta la casa del zorro para interceptarlo y confesarse de una vez por todas.

Judy enciende el vehículo, se despide y agradece por los servicios que aquellos animales veteranos le brindaron y partió con ansias hasta la casa de Nick, fantaseando por el camino y llevándose más de una señalización de alto por las ansias. Finalmente llegó hasta el hogar del zorro, pero para su sorpresa, este había salido repentinamente de su hogar, siendo seguido por una zorra la cual mantenía una distancia fuera de la personal con Nick. La ventisca se hacía mayor, los zorros se acercaron sin pena, la coneja solo observa como dos depredadores se unen en lo que ella percibió como un acto de amor, por lo que internamente se vio acabada y engañada por un truño de un zorro al cual le había dado toda su confianza. Judy enciende el auto de nuevo; prende la calefacción; Nick se da cuenta de su presencia gracias a sus ojos más desarrollados y acostumbrados a tales fenómenos; Judy comienza a gemir; Nick suelta a su hermana y corre tras el automóvil; Judy se aleja lo más rápido que pudo por las calles heladas, dejándose llevar por su tristeza; Nick no logra alcanzar a su amada, y no sabía si ella sería capaz de volverle a ver cara a cara.

* * *

Saludos

Ha pasado un mes aproximadamente desde mi ultima publicación, últimamente me ha costado un poco el mantener la calidad del argumento, sin embargo, sigo diciendo que la historia me enamora cada día más y más, espero que ustedes piensen de la misma manera.

Capitulo largo chicos, espero que esto les baste durante un tiempo jajaja

Cambiando a otros asuntos, lamento la demora, es periodo de exámenes y ya saben,lo habitual en la vida de un estudiante. Por otro lado, este capitulo tuvo muchos cambios de trama, demasiados, intenté que el principio fuese lo más común y acertado a la película original, para dar ese toque de reinicio que Nick y Judy buscaron mediante sus propios métodos, sin embargo, las cosas no tardaron en salirse de control como pudieron ver. Mi mayor retraso fue sin duda una escena que haga anclaje a la pelea de Judy y Nick, y además, algo que pudiese de a poco hacer que la personalidad de Nick cambie-aunque eso se desarrollará después-el resultado fue el suicidio de la calle Isolation. Luego de eso tuve que hacer una buena escena con drama para la reconciliación de Judy y Nick y el primer paso hacia una posible relación, el primer producto fue defectuoso, entonces pensé y pensé y el resultado fue el desayuno en el pequeño restaurante de la señora Adele y el señor Tristan, animales que habían visto a Nick y a su hermana crecer, además, aproveché para endulzar los labios un poco antes del bocado que se llevarán con la historia que tengo preparada para Nick. Mi ultimo mártir fue hacer interesante la escena de la cena entre Judy y Drake, el nuevo personaje-con una gran importancia en la trama-que añadí, y además instruirles un poco acerca de donde viene tan misterioso personaje. Y sobre la hermana de Nick, ustedes verán lo que se vendrá después.

Quedan dos capítulos más para que la primera parte del fic se acabe (tengo pensado hacerlo de entre 12 a 15 capítulos. Si, mis fics son cortos) y lo que se avecina será muy grande, más estos capitulos que siguen serán el mayor reto para mí, se darán cuenta de cuál es ese reto si lo he hecho bien. Menciono esto porque en el final de la primera parte, me voy a dar un descanso de este fic, por qué se preguntarán. Si son lectores veteranos míos, se darán cuenta de que nunca termino una historia, jamás he terminado una, bueno, en realidad si terminé una que solo duró tres capítulos, pero nunca me terminó de convencer, el punto es que jamás había terminado un fic debido a que me cansaba de la historia, así que me tomaré este descanso al terminar la primera parte para alivianar mi mente. Mientras tanto, escribiré otra historia que ultimamente ronda por mi cabeza, así que estén atentos.

Quiero añadir algo, mi betta reader y amigo Esteban alias ThePianoGuy ha terminado la ilustración que les había comentado hace unos capítulos atrás(de hecho hace un tiempo que la había publicado, pero no tenía como anunciarselos jajaja), la ilustración es del capítulo 4, en donde Nick es capturado y torturado, les agradecería mucho si van a su perfil en Deviantart y además de ver su ilustración para este fic, comentaran y disfrutaran de sus demás trabajos. Su perfil en Deviantart es The-PianoGuy. Como dato adicional, es de los más leidos en mi perfil, sinceramente, a mi me da algo de asco leerlo, me dejé llevar mucho ese día jajaja.

Estoy realmente impresionado con las visitas del fic, y sobre los reviews, nada me haría más feliz que sus comentarios fueran tantos como el numero de leídas que tiene el fic, sin embargo, sigo muy agradecido y orgulloso por lo que hemos logrado juntos. Hoy estoy muy de hablador, pero sin más que decir, espero que las cosas sigan andando tan bien como ahora.

Killing M-Ojalá todavia mi historia logre atraparte. Soy un escritor bastante serio, que disfruta hablar de temas de controversia, y me gusta pensar que mi publico al igual que tu disfruta de una trama madura. Muchas gracias, espero volver a verte por aquí

Neonblack12-Mi sueño es volverme un psiquiatra amigo mío, mientras tanto, disfruto de leer temas acerca de filosofía y psicología, temas que me gusta mucho agregar a mis escritos, adoro saber que hay gente que se entretiene y atrapa en historias como la mía, las cuales cuentan con un humor casi nulo pero tocan aspectos que no dejan de ser intrigantes y emocionantes. Agradezco mucho tu comentario

Dejen sus reviews, me animarían mucho a terminar de escribir más pronto :)

Que tengan una linda noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos, espectadores míos:

Se acabó.

Lo sé, titulo contundente, pero no os menospreciéis, no hay fallos en tal, es el fin.

Quiero hablar un poco de mí, si no te interesa puedes retirarte, ya sabes cómo acabará todo, a quienes me regalen algo de su tiempo me siento agradecido. Ahora mismo estoy en mi sala, mi hermana está cocinando su última comida del día y mi madre está viendo una película en su habitación, nadie me molestará.

Llevo aproximadamente dos años escribiendo en esta plataforma, y en retrospectiva me parece una especie de logro, todavía recuerdo las noches enteras escribiendo longfics hasta que mis manos temblaban de dolor y mis ojos gotearan, ¿y saben qué?, lo haría de nuevo.

No quiero confundirles, estoy agotado, mi estilo de vida es algo atareado, me gusta estar activo todo el tiempo, es más, ayer sábado fui a una carrera de 10 km aproximadamente, luego fui a asesorías de cálculo y fui a almorzar con mi padre para finalmente hacerme una pentakill con Kog´maw luego de unas partidas como support en la grieta del invocador, disfruto de estar atareado. Ahora, a lo que quiero llegar es que en este momento soy incapaz de hacer lo que hacía hace un par de años. Les contaré un poco más de mí.

Recordar de donde llegaron mis ánimos para empezar a escribir es una tarea imposible para mí, estaba en secundaria, mi autoestima era una mierda y necesitaba sacar mi mente del mundo real antes de que me disparara en la boca. Empecé con un longfic de una serie con un fandom terco y persistente, algunos quizá me conozcan de ahí, su nombre es Grojband, una serie que en lo personal fue terminada muy rápido y no dejó buen sabor de boca, pero en fin, el nombre del fic es "El fin de Peaceville (coño, que todavía tengo esa palabra en el propio autocorrector) y la destrucción de Grojban". No recuerdo su trama, ni mucho menos el final que le tenía planeado, pero aquí es donde quiero llegar. En aquel tiempo, recuerdo que tenía el tiempo para escribir un capitulo al día, UN JODIDO CAPITULO, admito que mi trama era absurda y mi vocabulario atroz, sin embargo, estaba empezando, era un joven pupilo sin maestro. Pasó el tiempo, seguí pensando en más mierdas y decidí ponerle un fin debido a que quería volver a comenzar de manera más ordenada (aunque en realidad no fue una gran diferencia), a partir de ahí no escribía tan seguido, era constante, pero muy meticuloso y extenso hasta lo absurdo ya que tenía el tiempo para meditar, inclusive si pudiera les mostraría mi libreta de apuntes, está llena de escenas y bibliografías de cada uno de los personajes…en fin. Aquel fic, si es que alguien se acuerda, se llamaba "El mundo en mi contra", y simbolizaba aquella inmadurez que podemos llegar a tener al pensar que desconocidos se matan buscando la manera de joderte. Me estoy saliendo algo del tema.

El objetivo de este pequeño paréntesis es el hecho de que hace un par de años sólo me la vivía escribiendo, ahora tengo pareja, estudios, deporte, un montón de cosas que roban mi tiempo de imaginación, es por eso del adiós.

Ahora, algo más que quería añadir es que quiero explicar la trama faltante de este fic, no se lo tomen a mal, el fandom latino es muy bajo, incluso tuve un mensaje de odio, ya no tengo aquella chispa que tenía que me daba las fuerzas para seguir con la historia, así que resumiré para quien quiera saber cómo acababa esta bazofia.

Quería dar a entender que Nick y Judy fueron utilizados como un experimento que les obligase a ser quienes realmente fueran, animales, deseosos de multiplicarse y devorar sin pensar el por qué.

Iba a ver una parte que me hubiese encantado personificar, trataba de la hermana de Nick (creo se llamaba Snow), la cual fue brutalmente asesinada en público por otro zorro, y, de algún modo, Nick se enteraría, activando aquella sed de sangre arraigada de su ser por culpa de la evolución. El sujeto terminaría muerto, los vecinos le verían y pensarían que un zorro se había vuelto loco (no estarían tan equivocados) y asesino a dos de su especie, los vecinos llamarían a la policía y Judy estaría cerca, esta, piensa rápidamente en su cercana pareja tabú y termina viendo lo peor, Nick siendo corrompido por el éxtasis, devorando la carne de aquellos que técnicamente son su familia. Nick mira a Judy con horror cuando su mente volvía en sí misma, su pelaje manchado, sus muelas llenas de carne. Judy le dejaría escapar, olvidaría todo lo que vio por el ciego amor que le tiene y cubriría sus huellas.

Pasarían aproximadamente veinte años después de lo sucedido, una horda de depredadores atacaría las madrigueras de la noche a la mañana, capturando a todos los pobladores y asesinando a los más fuertes. Aquella legión era comandada por un Nick de cuarenta y pico años, cuyo nombre era "La horda".

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, desde lo de los zorros en la tundra, lograron aplicar una ley que mantuviera a los depredadores a raya, con collares, marcas de ganado y toda a cosa, de modo que Nick forma una especie de resistencia para detener esas órdenes que se esparcían por todo el mundo mientras buscaba el verdadero causante del asesinato de su hermana. Luego blah blah blah, sexo, blah blah blah orgías, blah blah blah violaciones, blah blah blah lesbianismo y así hasta una batalla épica en donde Judy moriría, dejando a un Nick medio salvaje y protector del bien y un final estúpidamente melancolico y sentimental. Basicamente, esa era mi intención.

Como sea, es el final, no pienso escribir nada, y no pienso hacerlo ahora que saben la trama completa, así que, sirvance, mi trabajo es todo suyo, hagan lo que quieran con él.

Esto es básicamente todo, no guardo rencores a nadie, las visitas fueron buenas, el apoyo también, solo que ya no tengo animos para seguir.

Creo que es lo último que escribiré hoy, quizá mañana actualice otras cosas pero será con el mismo fin. No sé qué deparará para otros días, tengo diecisiete años de edad, pasé dos años aquí y no sé si volveré algún día con otro nombre.

Adiós.


End file.
